A Game of Fate
by anajadenx
Summary: Annabeth is an assassin living in the 1800s. One day, she is given a task: Kill the terrorist Percy Jackson. Meanwhile, Percy is also given a similar assignment: Kill Annabeth. Everything is also taken to a new level of complicity with a very particular Luke Castellan around. When their paths finally intersect, they have unwillingly stepped into a Game of Fate.
1. Prologue

**Hello.**

 **This is my sixth fanfiction, and it's basically about the Heroes of Olympus again. It's located around the nineteenth century, and there's a bit of steampunk technology involved. The characters might be slightly different from how they might originally appear.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin. XD**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Prologue**

It was an ugly night.

Outside, rain was pouring down from dark grey clouds in relentless torrents. The wind howled, and the poor horses that were pulling her carriage whinnied in fear. Dimly, Annabeth could hear the coachman yelling as he struggled to right the carriage from toppling over into a ditch as a particularly strong gale nearly blew them over.

Annabeth heard the sounds of struggle, but the pounding of blood in her ears were louder. Unconsciously, her fingers grasped the sleek handle of her Lightning Pistol hidden under her skirts, accessible through nearly invisible slits through the fabric.

Soon, the carriage rattled to a stop. Annabeth peered cautiously out the window, and her stomach clenched. They had arrived at the mansion of Lord Sebastian Princeton, or more frequently known as Pallas, one of the Twelve Titans' acolytes.

The mansion was huge, but Annabeth had seen larger ones. A tall iron gate crafted elaborately opened as the carriage rattled in. They clattered across a little paved road before stopping at the door.

Annabeth heard the coachman wheeze as he hauled himself off the carriage and opened the door.

"D'you need a hand, Lady Chase?" the coachman grunted as he tightened his raincoat with one hand and offered the other to Annabeth.

"Thank you," Annabeth said courteously as she opened her umbrella and stepped out. She lifted her skirts the best she could and trotted to the front door covered by a wide stretch of awning.

"I'll be at the usual spot waiting!" the coachman called as he clattered off. Annabeth nodded, knowing that the coachman would not be able to see her.

Annabeth turned back to the front door. She had barely raised a hand to knock when the door was opened by a neatly groomed butler, spilling warm, golden light across her.

"Lady Annabeth Chase, I presume?" the butler said coolly as he helped her out of her coat.

"Yes," Annabeth said as she handed her dripping umbrella over and inspected her dress. Thank goodness only the hem of her deep burgundy evening gown was damp. Completing her task dripping wet would not look good on her report.

While the butler hung her coat and put away her umbrella, a maid led her to the ballroom. Inside, the ball was at full swing. Crystal chandeliers threw bits of fragmented white and blue light over the floor as couples danced to a waltz. A section was cleared off for refreshments, while a small group of guests toasted with sparkling champagne.

Annabeth entered the room unnoticed. As another waltz started, Annabeth joined in.

Part of her Training included dancing and etiquette. Annabeth found that part dreary and painful, but she knew all too well that it was necessary. Plastering a fake but convincing enough smile on her face, Annabeth began to dance.

Waltz after waltz played. Annabeth continued to hold the same smile and held _fascinating_ conversations with men up to forty years older than she is for what seemed like eternity before she finally swirled into the arms of her target.

"I assume you are Lady Annabeth Chase?" Lord Princeton asked courteously.

"Yes, sir," Annabeth said, smiling blithely as she spun. "And of course, you are Lord Princeton?"

"Yes," Princeton smiled as well, but there was a nasty, almost greedy edge to that smile that made Annabeth immediately wary. Nevertheless, Annabeth continued to hold her act of being nothing but a glitzy, lovesick lady for another five more minutes before making her move.

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" Annabeth asked breathlessly as she fluttered her eyelashes (while gagging in her head).

"Certainly," Princeton purred, and the greedy look turned even nastier. "I know just the place where we could…"

"No, I have a better idea," Annabeth cut in. She gave a quick wink (while puking messily inside) and slipped out of the dance.

"Hey, wait," Princeton called as he hurried after her.

Annabeth scampered across the hallways. She had remembered the blueprints of the mansion perfectly. She was far enough from Princeton to stop him from catching her, but close enough for him to follow easily. Finally, they stumbled onto a balcony shaded by some awning.

"All right, why are we here again?" Princeton asked suspiciously. No doubt he was wondering how she knew his supposedly secret mansion so well.

"Well, we're not here for what _you_ want," Annabeth answered. Her Lightning Pistol was out and in both hands. "We're here for something you don't want. Hope you don't mind meeting the Fields of Punishment too soon,"

With that, Annabeth fired.

Princeton dodged, but Annabeth knew that he would be dead anyway. She had designed the Lightning Pistol by herself. It was made of a delicate but strong silver and iron framework filled with mechanisms that were so complex it would give a regular mechanic a headache. If she fired, the bullet would move thrice as fast as a regular bullet, which made dodging nearly impossible.

As predicted, Princeton gasped and coughed blood as the bullet punctured his heart. He convulsed and sagged onto the ground, bleeding all over the tiles. In moments, Lord Sebastian Princeton's life was over.

"Done with the work. Princeton, or more accurately, Pallas, is dead." Annabeth said to herself quietly. Then, she sprang into the rain and jumped off the balcony. Below, her carriage waited. The second the tip of her toe brushed the ceiling, the roof of the carriage folded open, and swallowed her up before closing, barely letting a drop of water to enter. That is the reason why Steampunk Technology was awesome.

Immediately, the carriage left the mansion, leaving the screams of shock at Princeton's death behind.

Annabeth sighed and glanced out the window, and nearly screamed in shock. A lean wiry man wearing a dripping black trench coat waited at the gate under a black umbrella. It was too dark to see his face, but what Annabeth could see was a pair of sea green eyes meeting her own grey ones in a silent sign of acknowledgement.

Meanwhile, the man in the black trench coat watched as the carriage disappeared into the distance. He could also see a team of policemen rushing to the scene as they carried Princeton's dead body away.

"Not bad for such a newbie," the man mused quietly. He didn't know the Recruit's name, but what he did know was that she had executed her mission perfectly, and that was all that counted.

 **Please review!**


	2. Assignment

**Hi. Here's the next chapter for A Game of Fate. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter. XD**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter One**

It had been two years since the assassination of Pallas, and the event was nothing but a distant memory. After all, life had to continue.

The chirping of birds woke Annabeth up. She sat up on her bed, enjoying the feel of the sunshine on her face as she glanced out the window. The sky was beautifully blue with puffy white clouds drifting around lazily, and the grass on the ground was in a tender shade of green. Tiny white and blue flowers sprouted delicately from the earth, and a pair of robins nested in a nearby tree.

There was a polite knock on her door. Annabeth immediately turned.

"Come in," Annabeth called.

Her maid, Juniper, walked in with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning, Miss Chase," Juniper said pleasantly. "Would you like to get ready now or later?"

"I'd like to get ready now, thank you," Annabeth said politely.

Juniper nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes to run her shower before helping Annabeth undress. Annabeth slipped into the warm water as Juniper helped her wash her hair.

Annabeth was now eighteen. She was the pride of the Chase family: beautiful, slender, polite, courteous, clever, witty, and overall the perfect child… or so they thought.

The Chases supported Olympus, a secret government agency that was created to hunt down gangs and terrorist organizations all over England, especially the organization called Titans. Pallas belonged to the Titans. Once in a while, the Chases would get into the action, but most of the time, they preferred to donate money and stay at the sidelines. Evidently, Annabeth did not stay in safety. Her parents knew that she attended many 'meetings', but in reality, she was off training, facilitating, or most frequently assassinating.

Annabeth was one of Olympus's best assassins too. Her self-designed Lightning Pistol made her kills clean and quick, and easy to dispose of. Her quick wits enabled her to get out of tricky situations in less than a second. Even her beauty and charm played a crucial part to her work. At first, she endured a year of brutal, painful training, but once the training was over, she made her first kill. At first, the killing was strange, but after time, Annabeth got used to it, because she was, after all, doing it for the country.

Soon, Annabeth began to scrub herself, and once she was done with her bath, Juniper helped her dress into a thin cream-colored day dress. As usual, Annabeth was nearly gasping as Juniper laced her into her corsets.

"Thank you, Juniper," Annabeth said as she left for the door.

Juniper smiled quickly as she escorted Annabeth down to the Dining Room before leaving to make her bed and tidy her room.

The Dining Room of the Chase Estate was large and extravagant, dominated by one huge mahogany table that was nearly buckling under the weight of the food. Her father, Frederick, was helping himself to a rasher of bacon, while her stepmother sipped daintily on some tea. Her stepbrothers Bobby and Matthew were in delirium, shoving down eggs, ham, and toast.

"Good morning, Father. Good morning, Mother, Bobby, and Matthew," Annabeth said politely, but a little stiffly.

Annabeth knew that she wasn't supposed to exist. Eighteen years ago, her father had a bit of an affair with a serving girl, and their shock, Annabeth was born. Immediately, Annabeth's nameless mother fled Plymouth, leaving her father with a newborn baby girl and a nearly destroyed reputation. Only her father's quick actions saved his reputation, and the world was oblivious about what had happened. Years later, her father married her stepmother, who gave birth to Bobby and Matthew. Bobby and Matthew were really sweet and nice, but her stepmother was cold and distant, which was bearable enough. At least she didn't openly scorn Annabeth or spill her secret.

"Good morning, Annabeth!" Bobby and Matthew chorused, waving their forks and beaming at her.

"Good morning, Annabeth," Frederick said, smiling. All her stepmother did was to give a curt nod.

Annabeth plastered a smile on her face as she sat down, helping herself to some strong Breakfast Tea and some scones.

"Father, may I attend Miss Katie Gardner's garden party this morning?" Annabeth said carefully. In reality, she would be headed to the Olympus Offices for her next assignment.

"Certainly," Frederick said immediately.

Good. Her parents probably wouldn't hunt for her all morning, and maybe even the afternoon.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully. Once Bobby and Matthew left for school, her father to work, and her stepmother to a friend's house, Annabeth slipped out of the house and into her carriage, heading to the Offices.

Ten minutes later, Annabeth slipped out of her carriage. The coachman, Malcolm, was also an Olympus agent, and also the one who sent her to her first assassination.

"Thank you Malcolm!" Annabeth called as Malcolm rattled away to the stables. Malcolm waved and left as Annabeth walked into the building.

The Olympus Offices was a large structure in town, simply but sturdily built with a strong iron gate to ward off trespassers. It also had a very complicated security system that could easily whack off your head if you're not careful.

Annabeth entered the building. Everyone recognized her easily. She walked briskly to the receptionist.

"Is there anything important that needs me today?" Annabeth asked.

The receptionist checked a thick book before looking up. "Yes. Mr. Castellan needs to talk to you quite urgently. He's at his office. You do know where his office is, don't you?" the receptionist added with a quick wink.

Immediately, Annabeth flushed. "Yeah, I do," Annabeth said quickly as she slipped into the lift. Around her, the gears, pulleys, and wheels churned as a series of wires and ropes pulled her to the third floor.

Like Annabeth, Luke Castellan was one of Olympus's best agents. He was tall, handsome, and very skilled in assassination. Unlike Annabeth, however, he was also one of the lieutenants of Olympus, the one who gave out assignments.

And Annabeth had a slight crush on him. It was one of her deepest secrets. She had a really, really, really mild crush on him. It was nothing, really, but it still made her embarrassed. The worst thing is that they have been on many assignments together, which only increased her crush-ness on him. It was tragic.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Annabeth walked out of the elevator and down a long hallway before reaching the office at the end. On the plain wooden door was a brass nameplate with his name spelled on it. Unconsciously, Annabeth found herself smiling as she knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Luke said immediately, a wide grin on his face. "It's been ages since I've seen you!"

Annabeth laughed. "It's only been a week, Luke! Is your memory seriously that bad?"

Neither of them bothered with the standard formalities.

Luke was seated at his desk, looking over papers. Annabeth made herself at home, dragging a chair over and sitting right in front of him. Luke shoved his papers aside and looked at Annabeth seriously.

"Yes, my memory is that bad. A month ago, I hit my head pretty badly while chasing that Titan Agent with the ridiculously big nose, and my memory has been pretty weak ever since…"

Annabeth swatted his arm playfully. "No, you're just making that up. I was with you there! You didn't hit your head at all!"

Luke groaned, and his serious demeanor vanished. "You still remember that?"

"Of course I do!" Annabeth felt her face flushing again. It was the day when they nearly… kissed. When they caught that Agent, the Agent gave Luke a nasty slice on his face before they managed to subdue him, but once it was over, Luke's face was stained with red, and he soon lost consciousness from the lack of blood. Annabeth had panicked, staying beside him while the doctors operated, and when he woke, they had really nearly kissed, only to be interrupted by a nurse. For a while after that incident, everything had been plain awkward, but after a few days, they were back to being good friends. She hoped. The only reminder of that mission was the crooked scar running down Luke's face.

"Never mind," Luke waved a dismissive hand. "So yes, today, I have called you over to give you a very important assignment." Now, Luke looked serious. He wasn't joking anymore.

"I'm all ears," Annabeth confirmed.

"Recently, we've had more trouble with the Titans than usual, and recently, Agent Rodriguez gave us some new information on the attacks. In the end, we concluded that everything was being facilitated by one little troublemaker…"

Luke handed Annabeth an envelope. Annabeth opened the envelope carefully. There were a few sheets of paper describing the whereabouts, habits, and other personal information, along with a hasty sketch of the Titan Agent, colored in messily. Immediately, Annabeth felt herself tensing.

The Agent seemed too… familiar. Annabeth knew that she had seen the same tousled black hair, strong features, and sea green eyes before, but somehow, she just couldn't remember where or when she had seen him…

"Annabeth, are you all right?" Luke asked, looking at her concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Annabeth said quickly, looking up. "So… I'm supposed to kill this guy?"

"Yes," Luke confirmed, giving a quick nod.

"Great," Annabeth said. "When should I begin?"

"Now," Luke said.

"Now?" Annabeth asked, surprised.

"Yes," Luke smiled. "You're also going to London for this. Your things have been packed, including your weapons and gadgets and whatever you're working on. We've rented you a place to stay with Miss Piper McLean, one of our Agents living there. All you need to do now is to hop onto your carriage and go."

"But…" Annabeth stuttered. "My parents…"

"Don't worry; we've got that covered too. We told your parents that Miss Katie Gardner was in an accident and has to go to London for medical attention, and you're staying there for a few weeks to accompany her." Luke supplied.

"Good," Annabeth relaxed visibly and smiled. "I'll be downstairs in a moment."

With that, Annabeth gave Luke a quick hug. Luke tensed in surprise, but relaxed. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and both of them scrambled apart.

"Now, go!" Luke called. Annabeth laughed as she grabbed the envelope and scampered out of the room, nearly knocking a young boy delivering some papers over.

And so she was off to London.

Dummies are surprisingly entertaining. Many recruits claim that dummies hurt and are really annoying, but Percy disagreed. They're entertaining, stress-relieving, and ultimately one of the best inventions in the existence of human beings. Percy had been in the Training Room for more than an hour, busting apart automatons into bits of metal pieces, improving his physical condition and having a great time.

"Percy Jackson!" Chiron called.

"What?" Percy asked, lowering Riptide, his sword as he turned to face his Instructor and Assignment-giver, Chiron.

Chiron was a nice guy, with a neat beard and a kind face. Percy liked him. He was really nice and his lessons were awesome.

"You've got a new mission," Chiron announced, handing Percy a deck of papers. Percy quickly sorted through the papers and a small piece of canvas with his target painted on it. Yes, Percy was an assassin.

"So… I need to go to London to assassinate a very dangerous assassin called Annabeth Chase," Percy said aloud, skimming the information.

"Correct," Chiron smiled. "You will be staying with our fellow Agent Mr. Jason Grace until your task is over. You can begin whenever you want, we've got time. We've also got everything ready for you. All you need to do is to get there and make the kill."

"Yes sir," Percy gave a mock salute. Chiron smiled and left the room.

Once Percy was sure Chiron was gone, he quickly inspected the piece of canvas again. The girl on it seemed so familiar. He especially recognized the grey eyes, but could not place his finger on it.

Shrugging, Percy left the Training Room and started packing his things. And so he was off to London.


	3. Arrival

**Welcome back. Here's another update…**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Two**

From paintings, Annabeth could see a picturesque city, full of activity, color, and life. In reality, however, London was the complete opposite. Inwardly, she wondered how much the government bribed the artists to portray London as such a beautiful city.

As Annabeth's carriage entered the gates, Annabeth glanced out the window, and winced. The ground was covered in mud, and beggars and tramps crawled across the streets. The houses were worn down and people were shouting at each other back and forth. It was disgusting.

Soon, the carriage stopped in front of a small apartment complex that seemed cleaner than the rest of London. It almost seemed homely.

"Is this where Miss McLean is staying?" Annabeth asked, crossing her fingers for luck.

"Yes," Malcolm confirmed.

"Good," Annabeth exhaled. Thank goodness Miss Piper McLean wasn't staying in some part of the slum or anything. Malcolm smiled and helped Annabeth grab her luggage. They walked up to the second floor where Piper McLean was staying and knocked on the door.

In moments, the door was flung open by a pretty girl with toned skin, choppy hair done into a loose chignon, and eyes that seemed to change color every time you looked at them.

"Good morning, Miss Chase and Mr. Malcolm!" Piper called cheerfully, smiling at them. Again, Annabeth was struck at how pretty - no, beautiful was more of the word – Piper was.

"Good morning, Miss McLean." Annabeth stuttered as Malcolm handed her the luggage, said a quick good-bye, and left.

"Please, just call me Piper. I hate it when they're all so formal and all," Piper said as she dragged Annabeth's suitcases into the guest room/her room.

"Yes, just call me Annabeth too," Annabeth said, following Piper in.

The room was simple, with a small bed, a closet, a desk, a chair, and a small dressing table. A window allowed sunshine to pour onto the sheets, and a fresh breeze fluttered the lacy curtains.

"So… As you probably know, I'm also part of Olympus." Piper said her tone suddenly serious. "And I know that you're here in London to take care of a very particular somebody. I won't interfere with the mission, but if you ever need help, just call, and I'll be there, if I'm not busy at the moment. Also, you'll be working at Dionysus's Bar to earn some money. I'll take care of the one to five shifts, and you'll be tackling the five to nine shifts. Is that all right?"

"Sure," Annabeth said. During the morning and the afternoon, she would be tracking down Percy Jackson. At night, she would earn money with Piper. That sounded like a pretty good deal.

Piper smiled. "Good. I'll go grab us something to eat while you unpack. Meet you at the living room!"

Piper scampered out the door.

Annabeth found herself smiling as well. She liked Piper. Settling down, Annabeth started sorting through her luggage, packing her old things into her new life.

 **()(())()**

The newer part of London was certainly very interesting. After crossing a few miles of worn apartment buildings and cluttered wooden shacks, entering the section of the city made for the rich was certainly a big surprise, filled with large mansions, freshly trimmed lawns, and well-dressed men and women taking afternoon walks.

Percy arrived fresh on horseback, carrying only a simple knapsack and his weapons with him. Jason's address was basically the large white house beside the Square's Fountain. After clopping past another half mile, Percy arrived. Immediately, he nodded appreciatively. Percy had met Jason before on several meetings and assignments, and they had been pretty good friends, but he had never been to Jason's house. In simpler words, Jason's house was neat.

Jason's house was pained in a coat of fresh white paint, with the windows rimmed with gold. The roof was made of strong red shingles and the lawn was mowed so neatly not a single blade of grass was out of place.

As Percy guided his black stallion, Blackjack, through the gates, the front door was immediately flung open by Jason.

"Hey, Percy!" Jason called, jogging over. Jason was very good-looking, with shaggy blond hair and clear blue eyes. Neither of them bothered with formalities.

"Jason," Percy grinned as he dismounted. A stable boy took Blackjack to the stables to be groomed, watered, and fed. Percy shook hands with Jason. Together, they entered the house.

Once more, Percy couldn't help but to nod appreciatively again as a butler took his knapsack and belongings to his room. The interior was even more beautiful than the exterior. A chandelier made of pure crystal illuminated the living room adorned with antique furniture and decorations. The bedrooms had huge beds stuffed with the best feathers in the country. The library was huge, with probably more than a thousand books on the shelves. Even the guestroom (Percy's room) was equally as extravagant. Immediately, Percy thought of his dingy little apartment he shared with his mother. It seemed pitiful compared to Jason's house.

"So… what'd you think?" Jason asked.

"Your house is good," Percy said approvingly.

Jason smiled. "Thanks, Percy. Would you like to unpack now?"

"Sure," Percy replied, as Jason left the room.

Percy grabbed his clothes and was about to pack them into the wardrobe when he realized that the wardrobe was already filled with clothes meant for him: from casual shirts to leather armor, and even a tuxedo.

Percy shoved his old clothes in anyway and continued to put away his belongings. Once more, he thought about his old apartment, with its leaks and peeling walls, and his old clothes stained with years of washing. It seemed more pitiful than ever.

Shrugging, Percy sat at the large mahogany desk and looked over his files again. He knew that the first place he would visit would be a bar; not to drink, but to gather information. Secrets were almost always revealed at bars, and it would be a good place to start.

Next, Percy continued to shift through his research, looking through a list of the best bars in London. After quite a few moments of careful consideration, his finally decided to go to Dionysus's Bar. He would familiarize himself with the city tonight, and he will go there tomorrow.

Feeling much more satisfied, Percy set aside his files and left the room, ready to explore London.

 **()(())()**

Later that night at five, Annabeth changed quickly into a light chiffon gown and hurried to Dionysus's Bar, buying a small jam roll for dinner. Dionysus's Bar was a small structure painted in a shade of deep purple, with doors made of glass and no windows. Cautiously, Annabeth walked in.

It was really the smell that hit Annabeth first. It was a mixture of sweat, alcohol, cigarette smoke, and vomit. Men were seated at every available spot in the room, giving off a choking odor that threatened to upset Annabeth's stomach, but she steeled herself forward and walked to the bar.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," Piper said, smiling brightly as she mixed a cocktail. "You're five minutes late."

"I'm sorry," Annabeth apologized as she wrapped an apron around her waist. Then, she leaned forward and lowered her voice. "So this is Dionysus's Bar?"

"Yes," Piper answered. "Don't worry about the men. They might look big and tough, but if they try to bother you, just punch them in the nose and they'll be bawling like babies for the rest of the night."

"All right," Annabeth said, but she wasn't exactly relieved.

Suddenly, a tiny girl with curly dark hair, silky dark skin, golden eyes, and wearing a flouncy cream colored dress appeared from the back door, holding several bottles of wine in her hands.

"I'm back!" the girl called. She set the wine down and smiled at Piper and Annabeth. "So you're Annabeth? Piper's been talking about you nonstop since the beginning of my shift!"

Piper smiled awkwardly. "Annabeth, meet Hazel. Hazel, meet Annabeth. Hazel… Don't worry, you can just call her Hazel too, I think. Hazel's working the shift with you until nine. She'll teach you how to mix the drinks and stuff."

Hazel smiled shyly. "I'm not really good at it, though…"

"Don't be too negative on yourself." Piper gave Hazel a quick hug before waving and leaving the bar.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hi," Annabeth said.

"Hi," Hazel replied. Then, she laughed quickly. "We're an awkward bunch, aren't we?"

"You could say that," Annabeth agreed.

Soon, they started working. Hazel was a quick worker, and seemed to be everywhere at once: mopping the bar with a rag, serving tequilas, mixing cocktails, and cleaning up messes. Annabeth suddenly felt large and clumsy beside her as she wiped at champagne glasses.

Another thing that bothered Annabeth was Hazel. Hazel was so tiny she looked fourteen at most. Immediately, Annabeth glanced at the men that looked greedily at the both of them.

"Hazel… this might be an awkward question for you… but how old are you?" Annabeth asked cautiously as she set down a champagne glass carefully.

"Me? Oh, I'm sixteen," Hazel said, shrugging her small shoulders.

"Sixteen!" Annabeth said, surprised.

"I know," Hazel gave Annabeth a sheepish grin. "Everyone says that I look so young, and the owner of the bar was really hesitant when he was hiring me, but don't worry, I can take care of myself. I've fought just about every single guy in this room at least once, and I've won every single round."

"Good for you," Annabeth said lamely.

Around nine, they ushered the men out of the bar and flipped on the CLOSED sign. Hazel showed Annabeth how to make the cocktails and other drinks, and where to get the alcohol when they ran out. Hazel was a good teacher, and Annabeth was a fast learner. In less than twenty minutes, Annabeth could work as hard as Hazel herself. Both of them left the bar together, laughing and feeling very good.

As Annabeth walked back to the apartment, she ran right into Piper. Piper's face was flushed, her eyes bright with both nervousness and excitement.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"I got some information from one of our spies," Piper said breathlessly. "Get your weapons ready, Annabeth. Your target, Percy Jackson, will be at Dionysus's Bar tomorrow night."


	4. Conversation

**Hello, everyone. Here's the next update. Hope you enjoy!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Three**

At night, Annabeth couldn't sleep. All morning, Annabeth dawdled around in the city, familiarizing herself with the locations and buying the day's food and other handy objects. All afternoon, Annabeth repaired, created, cleaned, and sharpened her weapons. At night, she was ready.

Annabeth slipped into a casual dress made of feathery lace and a deep wine red silk. Her Lightning Pistol was hidden within her skirts. A small satchel of freshly ground poison was hidden in her purse. Her knife (which was also a gift from Luke) was hidden under her bodice.

Annabeth soon walked into Dionysus's Bar without stopping for dinner. Her stomach was churning, and she knew she wouldn't be able to swallow a bite. All the while, she kept on asking herself why in the freaking world she was so nervous, but strangely enough, her brain refused to come up with an answer.

"I'm here," Annabeth called quietly as she stepped behind the bar.

Piper wished Annabeth good luck as she left. Hazel continued to be her own sweet self, chatting and laughing. Annabeth honestly did try to keep up with the conversation, but her nerves made it difficult.

"Honestly, Annabeth, what's wrong with you today? You're so quiet!" Hazel finally exclaimed.

"I just have a small headache," Annabeth explained quickly as she scrubbed viciously at the bar top.

"Do you need to go home to rest?" Hazel asked.

"No, I'll be fine. A good night's sleep should take care of it," Annabeth said quickly while she mixed a quick Vodka Bomb for a greasy man talking loudly with his friends.

Hazel shrugged and continued her conversation.

Then, the door opened, allowing a quick blast of cool air to gush into the room before being cut off quickly. A young man with messy black hair and sea green eyes entered the bar quietly finding a seat at the bar and staring at the menu.

Annabeth tensed as she wrung her rag, dried her hands, and approached Percy Jackson.

"What would you like?" Annabeth asked casually.

Percy Jackson looked over the menu one more time.

"I'll take a Blue Lagoon," Percy Jackson decided.

Annabeth nodded. She added a few cubes of ice into a tall glass, along with some vodka and blue Curacao. As she ducked under the bar to search for a stirrer, she slipped out her poison and added some in.

The poison she had selected was the rosary pea. The rosary pea doesn't look like much, but in reality, it is one of the most fatal poisons ever available. Just a single seed could poison a full grown human almost instantly, after convulsions and symptoms similar to the heart attack.

With slightly trembling hands, Annabeth stirred the vodka, ice, Curacao, and poison together, mixing it into a stunningly blue cocktail. Once it was done, Annabeth added a slice of lemon to the edge of the glass for decoration and slid it to Percy.

"Hope you enjoy," Annabeth said quietly as Jackson lifted the cocktail to his lips. Annabeth busied herself with polishing some glasses, forcing herself not to watch the symptoms that will be soon to come…

Quite suddenly, Jackson placed the cocktail down, the glass thudding onto the wooden top. Annabeth fumbled with the glass she was wiping, nearly dropping it altogether.

"Have I seen you before?" Jackson asked. "I feel as if I might have seen you before."

"Really?" Annabeth said, surprised. Jackson recognized her too? Nevertheless, she feigned innocence. "I don't think so. I don't think I quite recognize you either. Maybe you've met someone that looks like me? Blond hair and pale skin is quite common here."

Jackson nodded. Annabeth knew her words made sense. After all, there were a lot of blond girls in London.

"Please, just call me Percy." He added as an afterthought.

"All right, Percy." Annabeth tried the name out. It suited him quite nicely.

Percy smiled.

"So…" Annabeth made her tone more casual. "What brings you to London? Is it the business? I hear that there are a lot of job openings these days."

Annabeth watched Percy carefully. An ordinary person wouldn't have found anything strange, but Annabeth could see how Percy stiffened a teeny bit, and how he fist clenched unconsciously before relaxing again.

"Yes," Percy said, but his voice was just so slightly strained. "I've come here for work."

"All right," Annabeth shrugged nonchalantly as she started to mix a strawberry margarita. "I was just wondering. There aren't a lot of newcomers in this bar, so I was just curious, that's all."

Percy nodded tersely, his fingers tapping on the thick glass. As Annabeth poured the brandy in, she had her fingers and toes crossed that Percy would just drink the blasted potion and get it over with. It was getting unbearably awkward.

"Um… Would you mind if I asked you a question?" Percy asked.

"Of course not," Annabeth said quickly as she served the margarita before wiping her hands off.

"You haven't told me what your name is. If you don't mind… can I have your name?" Percy asked.

For a split second, Annabeth's quick-witted brain had a circuit break. For a brief moment, she felt like a deer stuck in the headlights, frantically thinking and not thinking at the same time. Should she lie? Should she make up a name? Or should she just tell her real name, drop the pretenses, grab her Lightning Pistol and shoot him in the heart?

"I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said at last.

"Annabeth," Percy tried the name out, rolling the syllables around.

"Yes," Annabeth confirmed.

Percy smiled. "It suits you."

"Thank you," Annabeth said.

Percy laughed quietly. He glanced at a pocket watch and jumped slightly in alarm. He scrambled off the chair, grabbed his things, and headed for the door.

"Oh, I need to go now. Thanks for the drink, Annabeth. See you soon!" Percy called as he disappeared into the night.

"See you too," Annabeth echoed quietly. Then, she glanced at his untouched cocktail.

Making a split second decision, Annabeth gave Hazel a mental apology for ditching her before dashing out of the back door, her Lightning Pistol in her hands. She will catch Percy Jackson tonight.

 **Please review!**


	5. Attempts

**Here is the next update of this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Four**

Annabeth found herself at the back of the bar, which was basically a small square of hard-packed dirt surrounded by houses. Three large trash cans were braced against the walls. Once in a while, some people would stumble in accidentally, but would always leave soon, probably because of the smell the trash cans made. The only way out was through a small alley.

Annabeth strode towards the alley, but cursed her dress. She was tripping over the blasted lace at every single step.

Suddenly, Annabeth tensed. A shadow fell over the alley, and Annabeth backed, her Lightning Pistol held tightly in her hands.

Percy Jackson arrived from the alley. The formerly casual expression was gone, replaced by a cold, almost foreign mask. Inwardly, Annabeth knew that she looked the same. What really made her wary was the large, blocky rifle held loosely in his hands.

"Hello, Annabeth," Percy said, his voice completely emotionless.

"It's great to see you too, Percy," Annabeth said, allowing her voice to sound slightly sarcastic. "I guess we're finally tired of the masquerade, eh?"

Percy smiled, but the smile was cold as ice. "I have to agree. Pretending to be a friend can be very tiring."

Annabeth smiled as well, feeling her face strain almost painfully. "I'd advise you not to run. This is a Lightning Pistol, self-designed. It moves thrice as fast as a regular gun. No matter how quick you think your reflexes are, it's not going to be enough. It will puncture your heart, and cause me to spend the next few hours scrubbing your blood from the ground."

Percy's smiled turned even colder. "I'd advise you not to run too. This rifle is a Sweeper Rifle Model 4.6, with a removable barrel. With the barrel on, it can direct a bullet that will leave a very large hole in your chest. Without the barrel, it will knock down the walls of the bar and turn you into a bloody smear on the ground. Wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

Annabeth's fists clenched even tighter on the Lightning Pistol. "Fine; I will die, but I will take you down with me."

"Same here." Percy said. "Let's all die as martyrs. At least your death would be more spectacular."

"Spectacular?" Annabeth snorted. "Sure, I'll turn into a bloody smear, but if I choose to fire a few more times, you'll be the headless horseman without the horse."

Percy laughed. Annabeth followed him, but her laugh was shriller and slightly more hysterical.

Then, they heard the unmistakable creak of the back door opening. Annabeth shoved the Lightning Pistol back into her skirts. She glanced frantically at Percy. There was no way he could hide his Sweeper Rifle like how she would be able to hide her Lightning Pistol, but when she glanced at the place where he stood, there was no one there. Percy had left. Annabeth stifled a growl of frustration.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Hazel asked as she slipped out the back door, throwing a large trash bag into the trash cans.

"Sorry for bailing," Annabeth apologized. "I just came out to get some fresh air. You know, the headache and all…"

"Oh, all right," Hazel seemed to buy the excuse. She tipped her head and studied Annabeth. "You know, you do look kind of pale. Maybe you really should get home. I can take care of the shift alone."

"Are you sure?" Despite the near-death experience, Annabeth felt guilty about leaving the job all to Hazel. "You won't mind?"

"I'll be fine. Just go home and rest well. See you tomorrow!" Hazel said warmly before returning into the bar.

Annabeth knew that the walls of the bar were really dirty, but she leaned against it anyway and groaned. Everything was getting completely off the script.

She had walked into a Game of Fate.

And she would not be able to get out.

 **Sorry, this update's a little short, but it'll get longer, I hope.**


	6. Intersection

**Hi. Here's the new update.**

 **I'd really, really appreciate it if you could drop a review, because I'm not really sure how well the story is going. If there are any problems, please just tell me, and I'll try my best to correct it. Please review!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Five**

"How'd it go?" Piper pounced onto Annabeth the second she stepped through the door. "Are you hurt? Was there a firefight? Did the local authorities get involved?"

"Badly, no, no, and no," Annabeth answered tiredly. She staggered over to the couch and flopped down in a rather unladylike way.

Piper looked confused. "He isn't dead?"

"He's still alive and healthy," Annabeth confirmed.

"So… you failed your mission?" Piper looked slightly stunned.

"Kind of." Annabeth managed to haul herself up on her elbows as she got to her feet. "I was just about to finish the job when Hazel accidentally stumbled in. I made an excuse, but the second I turned back around, that little git had disappeared back to wherever he came from."

"Oh…" Piper said, trailing off uncertainly.

Annabeth smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll get this over soon. Good night!" Annabeth gave Piper a quick hug before getting into her room.

Annabeth started running her bath while she stripped off her clothes. When the water was ready, Annabeth plunged herself in, feeling her muscles relax visibly in the warm water. To be honest, there really wasn't anything better than a nice, warm bath.

Once the water turned cold, Annabeth got out, slipped into a nightgown and climbed into bed, but she couldn't stop thinking about Percy. Percy did not touch his drink, which meant that he was already wary of her. Percy had a Sweeper Rifle with him, meaning that he was ready to kill her, like how she was ready to kill him. They were both sent on missions to kill each other. Even more questions buzzed around in her head: Who sent Percy? Which organization did he work for? How did he know that she would be in London?

Slowly, Annabeth's questions faded as she slept.

 **()(())()**

Percy punched the wall, feeling the skin on his knuckles sting. Percy punched the wall again, as the skin broke, leaving a small stain on the wall.

"Whoa, Percy, what are you doing?" Jason spluttered. Percy did not reply.

They were sitting in Percy's room. When Percy entered the house, Jason had followed him into his room and asked about the mission. In response, Percy told him that he failed and punched the wall.

He should have shot her the second she stepped out of the blasted bar! He should not have talked to her! Yeah, sure, he'd die if he did shoot, but at least he'd die with some sort of dignity.

"Are you done punishing the wall yet?" Jason asked again.

"Yeah, I'm done," Percy panted. He walked over to the bathroom and washed the scrapes, wincing as the cold water stung the raw skin before wrapping it up in a small hand towel. Percy walked over to the bed and did a face-plant. From an armchair, Jason gave a snort of amusement.

"You know, you look like a humpback whale when you lie there like that, right?" Jason said skeptically.

"I know, and I don't care." Percy said in response.

Jason laughed openly. "You should. What if your target sees you like that, eh? What would she think about your etiquette skills?"

"Shut up," Percy protested, his voice muffled by the pillows, thankful that the pillows hid the blush on his face. Wait… why was he blushing in the first place…?

"Percy, don't worry about not getting her on the first go. She's a powerful assassin, remember? Try again next time. I'm sure you'll get her." Jason said reasonably.

"That is what I have been planning to do." Percy said quickly.

Jason nodded. Then, there was a knock on the door. Percy got up from the bed as Jason opened the door to reveal the butler.

"A message for Mr. Jackson and Mr. Grace." The butler said while handing them an envelope and leaving. Jason closed the door, and they huddled around the desk to see the letter.

"Agent Jackson and Agent Grace must arrive at the North Gate at 9:30 AM to accompany the Twelve Olympians into London in proper formation." Jason read aloud. Immediately, he grinned. "Oh yes! We're going to meet the Twelve Olympians!"

"Oh yes!" Percy yelled with Jason. "This is literally going to be the best moment of our lives!"

Percy and Jason were members of the agency, Olympus. They were a group of agents stopping criminal organizations, especially the one called the Titans. Olympus was run by the Twelve Olympians: six men and six women who were named after the twelve Greek gods. The leaders of the Olympians were Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. It was always a tremendous honor to meet them.

"All right. We got all of the info down. Get to bed early, Percy. You definitely don't want to oversleep." Jason added.

Percy nodded. Killing Annabeth Chase could wait. Meeting the Olympians had to come first.

 **()(())()**

Annabeth woke up at eight thirty in the morning to the smell of melted butter, maple syrup, and pancakes. Piper bustled into the room, her apron covered in splatters of pancake batter as she handed Annabeth a letter.

"You won't believe what it says." Piper said breathlessly.

Annabeth scanned the letter quickly and glanced up at Piper.

"This isn't a joke, isn't it?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"No," Piper said, beaming. "We are going to escort the Twelve Olympians! Your mission to assassinate Percy Jackson won't matter. You can finish that once we're done escorting the Olympians. And it's all happening today!"

"Today?" Annabeth yelled.

"Yes! Get ready now. I'll take care of the pancakes!" Piper called as she dashed out of the door.

Annabeth hopped out of bed. Instead of putting on her usual day dresses, she picked up her Olympus uniform.

Her uniform included a loose white shirt, breeches, leather boots, a strong belt, and a tight leather vest padded at her heart, kidneys, and other important organs. Her Lightning Pistol and knife went into her belt, and several other gadgets were tucked into secret slots. A sash with a flying Pegasus on it tied around her arm indicated that she is a member of Olympus. After tucking her blond hair into a cap, she looked just like a boy. No one would be able to tell that she was a girl in the first place.

Once Annabeth walked into the living room, Piper was also dressed in her armor, her hair bound as well. They quickly ate their breakfast before tossing the dishes into the sink and dashing outside.

The North Gate was only a mile away from Piper's apartment. Annabeth and Piper slowed into a steady jog as they hit the main road, skirting past the stalls and shops. Around them, the civilians went on with their daily routines, window-shopping and gossiping in shady corners. A cool breeze made the temperature perfect, and the light sun promised good weather.

Soon, the North Gate came into view. An Olympus agent dressed like them stood on guard. When they came into view, the agent snapped to attention.

"Names and identification, please?" he asked coolly.

"Annabeth Chase, code 002256," Annabeth said curtly.

"Piper McLean, code 002298," Piper said.

The agent gave a brief nod. "Get to the rest of them. There will be two more agents with us. The Olympians will be arriving in ten minutes."

Annabeth and Piper moved wordlessly to a group of four agents who beside a mailbox. The agents glanced at them, but did not make any conversation. Annabeth and Piper kept their silence too. Thankfully, the silence did not turn too awkward.

The cool wind soon blew itself out, and in moments, Annabeth was sweating horribly. Inwardly, she wondered when the two agents would arrive, so that they could get out of the blasted sun. Annabeth wasn't someone who would mind about her appearances too much, but she really didn't want to meet the Twelve Olympians all gross and sweaty.

Suddenly, there was a shout. Two gangly boys ran into view, dressed in their uniforms as well. One of them was a good-looking blond boy with electric blue eyes. The other boy had messy dark hair, sea green eyes…

Annabeth found her eyes widening. It was Percy Jackson. It was the terrorist she was supposed to kill. How… he was also an Olympus agent? What in the freaking world was going on?

Annabeth glanced at Piper, wanting to tell her about it, but Piper was staring fixatedly at the blond boy. Similarly, the blond boy was also staring at Piper. Annabeth was about to tap Piper's shoulder to get her attention (Piper probably did not know how Percy Jackson looked like) when the guard started yelling at the two late boys.

"I know, I'm sorry," the blond boy apologized. "It won't happen again! This little boy here simply could not wake up early enough…"

"All right, it's not my fault! OK, fine, it is technically my fault, but…"

"Just get into position!" the guard snapped.

The two boys stumbled towards them. The blond boy continued to stare at Piper. As Percy lifted his head, his face turned white, recognizing her as well. Piper and the blond boy continued to stare at each other.

Annabeth gave a slow nod as the guard turned to face them and issue instructions.

"The Twelve Olympians will be arriving in moments," the guard said. "When the carriage enters, you will automatically move to the sides of the carriage. The front and back will be covered. Stand in a single file and follow the carriage until its destination. The two late ones and the two ladies that arrived together will flank the left side, and the other four will flank the right side. Once the guards dismiss you, you can go back to wherever you want. Got it?"

There was a quick mumble of "Yes"s. Annabeth's stomach twisted horribly as she saw Percy glance at her again.

"Good." The guard said, evidently satisfied.

Annabeth made her way up to Percy. Percy's face was like stone.

"Look, I don't know what in the world is…" Annabeth started, but was cut off by the sound of the North Gate opening. The gleaming steel gates swung open with a loud creak. The sound of clattering hooves thudding on the hard ground soon took over. A huge carriage covered in gold and draped with purple banners nearly the size of a house and pulled by six horses burst into view, rolling across the packed road.

Annabeth, Piper, Percy, and the blond boy sprang into action, taking their positions on the left flank, marching briskly, and side-by-side with the carriage. Around them, the people were staring openly at the grand carriage, stunned.

The blond boy led their file, with Piper behind him. Annabeth was third in line, leaving Percy standing right behind her. Immediately, Annabeth felt very uncomfortable, having the enemy so close and behind her.

Suddenly, Percy's hand brushed Annabeth's. Instinctively, Annabeth turned rigid, her hands flying for her Lightning Pistol, but halfway there, her hands stopped. Percy had slipped her a note. Carefully, Annabeth glanced quickly at the tiny slip of paper. There were only six words on it:

Meet me at the bar tonight.

Annabeth shoved the slip of paper into her pockets and gave a quick nod. Behind her, Percy nodded as well. Wordlessly, they continued to march the carriage onwards.


	7. Meeting

**Hello, everyone. Here's the new update. Sorry for not updating for a while.**

 **In any way, enjoy!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Six**

Deep inside, Annabeth knew that they had only been escorting the carriage for barely half an hour, but to Annabeth, it felt like a thousand years. Percy remained silent at her back, only stopping to curse quietly when he bumped an arm against the carriage.

Soon, they arrived at an extravagant hotel the size of a palace, a deep purple banner displaying its name, the "Olympic Empire Hotel" proudly. The huge gates swallowed them up. As they stopped at the entrance, the doors of the carriage burst open, and the Twelve Olympians descended.

Despite the confusion, Annabeth couldn't help but to take a moment to appreciate the Twelve Olympians as they strode to the doors, their chins lifted high. There was Zeus, a huge man in an expensive suit who walked at the lead, followed by Poseidon, wearing surprisingly casual clothes. Behind them was Hades, his eyes dark and wary. Ares was laughing loudly at a joke from Apollo, whose hair dazzled like gold in the morning sun, while Hephaestus walked at the end of the group, staring at the ground.

The female Olympians were also very stunning. The group was led by Hera, who wore a sleek white dress laced with turquoise peacock feathers, followed by Athena, her stormy grey eyes shrouded with wariness. Artemis openly wore boys' clothing, daring the men to contradict her. Demeter carried a huge basket of cereals and grains while talking to Aphrodite, who looked beautiful in a huge rose-colored gown dripping with jewels and gems. More and more Olympians poured from the carriage, and Annabeth barely had enough time to appreciate every single one of them.

In moments, every Olympian was into the building. Once everyone was in, Athena stepped out of the hotel again, her grey eyes scanning them. Immediately, Annabeth noticed Athena's grey eyes. They looked so similar to hers. They couldn't be related… right?

"Thank you for your services." Athena spoke, her voice curt and professional. "You may return to your homes now. The doorman will give you your pay on your way out. Have a nice afternoon."

With that, Athena turned and walked back into the building.

The other four agents went to get their pay immediately. Annabeth glanced at Percy awkwardly as Piper and the blond boy finished their conversation. Soon, the blond boy left with Percy, and Annabeth walked home with Piper, picking up a rather generous pay from the doorman.

"Jason's really nice! He's really rich, but he's still so kind…" Piper prattled on about how great Jason was. Annabeth nodded, smiled, and commented at the right time, but she wasn't really listening. She was really more worried about herself than Piper's relationship, really. When they arrived back at the apartment, Annabeth found herself pacing anxiously while waiting for nighttime, so that she could finally have a very civil conversation with Percy and get some answers. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. What if Percy didn't come? What if Percy tried to kill her again? Thankfully, Piper didn't ask too many questions about her behavior.

All afternoon, Annabeth sat at her desk while Piper shopped. Annabeth stepped outside only for a few minutes to buy several more gears to create her new weapons. When it was time for her shift, Annabeth couldn't feel satisfied at her newest creations. Slipping into the same wine red dress, she left for the bar.

On her way there, Annabeth shouldn't have worried. The second she served her first customer, Percy was through the front door. He made his way and sat at his usual spot.

"Are you armed?" Annabeth asked.

"No." Percy answered.

"Good." Annabeth said casually. "You might have to wait for a while. Would you mind if we talked about it after my shift?"

"I don't mind." Percy said as he stared at the menu.

Annabeth watched Percy carefully. He was definitely nervous, and didn't seem to have any tricks up his sleeve.

Cursing herself all the while, Annabeth shook a Blue Lagoon and handed it over to Percy.

"It's free, and don't worry, it's not poisoned." Annabeth said curtly.

"Thanks, Wise Girl." Percy said, shrugging as he sipped. Suddenly, Percy gasped and coughed violently into a napkin, making sharp retching noises. His whole body convulsed, a hand reaching desperately for a glass of water.

Annabeth hated to admit it, but she panicked.

"Are you all right? I didn't poison it! What's wrong with you?" Annabeth yelped. She was running over to perform a Heimlich maneuver when Percy popped back up, roaring with laughter.

"Glad to know you're honest." Percy chortled. "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with me. I just faked it. You know, just to see if you're being honest or not…"

Annabeth felt her face burn, and suddenly, she felt all hot and sweaty. Hazel watched them with a perplexed expression before continuing her work.

"Curse you, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled. She picked up a random champagne class and started polishing it with more force than necessary.

"All right, I'm sorry, OK? I didn't mean it…" Percy said weakly.

Annabeth wanted to sulk like a child. She wanted to feel angry, but somehow, she felt herself smiling. For the rest of her shift, they made some idle chit-chat. After a few hours, most of the guests left. Hazel offered to close up, but Annabeth persuaded her to go first, so around nine-thirty, the bar was completely empty except for herself and Percy.

Suddenly, the pleasant conversation they had earlier didn't seem to matter as they got down to the real business. Immediately, Percy made the first move.

"Are you a part of Olympus?" Percy demanded.

Every nerve was screaming to scream, but Annabeth forced herself to nod. After a moment, she added a careful "Are you?"

"Same." Percy confirmed.

There was a moment of silence. Neither of them seemed to be lying to each other. Both of them were desperately wanting, but not daring to ask the questions that might just set off some rather nasty reactions.

"Prove it." Both of them said at the same time.

There was another moment of awkward silence.

"Um… you want me to prove I'm a member of Olympus?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Annabeth answered.

"OK." Percy took a deep breath. "I'm the son of Poseidon."

"You are?" Annabeth blurted. Then, she thought about the moment when the Olympians left for the hotel. She remembered seeing Poseidon: a strong man with windblown black hair, tanned skin, and sea green eyes. Then, she briefly studied Percy. The similarities were so obvious Annabeth was ashamed that she didn't notice it before. Yes, Percy was definitely Poseidon's son.

"I am." Percy confirmed. "How do I know if you're Olympus?"

"I…" Annabeth's mouth turned dry as her mind scrambled for an explanation. Then, she remembered her knife. Olympus weapons always had the insignia carved carefully into its hilt. She pulled out the knife, and sure enough, the Olympus insignia was carved right there into the smooth wood. Percy studied the mark for a while before nodding.

"How did we end up trying to kill each other?" Annabeth asked as she tucked away her knife.

"I have no idea." Percy answered helpfully as he twiddled around with a penny. "My instructor, Chiron, sent me on a mission to kill you. I don't think that Chiron's the bad guy, though. He's really nice, and he's been working for Olympus for his entire life. If he's the spy, he would have been rooted out years ago."

"My friend…" Annabeth's voice caught on the word, but she forged ahead. "My friend Luke sent me on this mission. I don't think he's the bad guy either, because he's one of Olympus's Lieutenants. Maybe… is it possible that someone of an even higher rank has sent us on the mission?"

"Who, though?" Percy asked. "Who has enough power to actually convince someone who has spent years working for Olympus and a Lieutenant to send out unassigned assignments? I don't know what in the world is going on."

"I don't either." Annabeth admitted ruefully.

Again, there was a moment of silence as they submerged into their own thoughts. Finally, it was Annabeth who broke it.

"Do you want to come over to my place to discuss more about this? We could also tell my roommate, Piper about this. She's a loyal one." Annabeth added.

Percy looked surprised. Then, he looked a little sheepish. "Sure, why not?"

Unconsciously, Annabeth found herself smiling as she killed the lights and hung the CLOSED sign. They walked out of the door together, the cold night air hitting them like a slap on the face, but somehow, Annabeth didn't mind.

"Do you need to lock up?" Percy asked.

"Right!" Annabeth said hastily. She had completely forgotten to lock the door. As she turned around to attach the locks, something shifted, and the world shattered.

A masked figure sprang from a fence, leaping towards them, a long sword glinting darkly under the stars. Percy yelled as he drew a gleaming three-foot-long bronze sword, parrying the blow with a screech and a shower of sparks. The attacker growled with frustration, and struck again.

Annabeth whirled around and fumbled for her knife, and then her gun. She knew that guns were essentially useless in close quarters, but if she could get a clear shot, they could disable, or even kill, their attacker.

Meanwhile, Percy was dueling quite nicely. Both the attacker and Percy seemed to be equally skilled, parrying and inflicting blows in eerily fluid motions. The moonlight glinted off their knives, throwing fragmented bits of light across the harsh cement floor.

Then, everything went wrong. Percy slipped on a piece of paper on the ground, and lost his balance, his arms flailing. The attacker pounced onto him, his sword raised in a killing arc.

"Get off!" Annabeth yelled. She pointed her gun at the attacker and took a deep breath. Moderating her voice, she spoke. "This is a self-designed Lightning Pistol. It moves thrice as fast as a normal gun, which makes deflecting and dodging nearly impossible…"

"I know." The attacker said. His voice sounded frighteningly familiar.

"What?" Annabeth stuttered. She usually wasn't interrupted whenever she made her Lightning Pistol speeches.

Thankfully, Percy was ready. Percy lashed out with his legs, effectively tripping the attacker. Snarling, the attacker flailed as he stumbled back.

Annabeth didn't hesitate. She drew her knife and charged forward, ready to fight, but Percy was faster. Percy sprang forward. With another kick, the attacker was down, and in moments, Percy had him in a headhold.

"Get off his mask!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth stumbled forward and tore off the attacker's mask, revealing tousled blond hair, blue eyes, and…

"Luke?" Annabeth spluttered.

 **Please review!**


	8. Interrogation

**Hi! Here's the new update! I might not be able to update at all next week, because I'll be in Singapore, but I'll try to update as soon as possible once I'm back. Thanks for reading! XD**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Six**

A long time ago, when Annabeth was nothing but a recruit training to become an agent, she had an accident during the training. The instructor, Chiron, had them participating in a very dangerous activity, which involved swinging from the ceiling rafters without any safety harnesses. Their mission back them was to get all of the flags hung from the ceiling before they could get back down onto the ground.

Annabeth had loved that activity. She swung back and forth, never missing a beat. In less than a minute, she had crossed the entire center, with all but one of the flags tucked in her belt. As she reached for the last one, she misjudged the distance, and fell.

Annabeth remembered the sharp sting of the air as she tumbled down, her curls flying across her face. She remembered her arms and legs flailing desperately for purchase. Mostly, she remembered the sickening thud as she hit the ground squarely on the back, her head snapping onto the padded floor, every single molecule of air being squeezed out of her lungs, leaving her convulsing and gasping for breath, but somehow unable to get the precious oxygen she needed anyway.

Now, seeing Luke trying to kill them made her feel exactly like that. Even though she was breathing normally, Annabeth felt as if she couldn't breathe. She felt… almost numb.

"Glad to see you too, Annabeth." Luke hissed, writhing furiously despite Percy's sword at his neck.

"Luke?" Percy said confusedly. "Isn't he the Lieutenant who gave you the assignment?"

"Yes." Annabeth answered hastily. "But we can worry about that later. Luke, why in the world were you trying to kill us? We're on the same organization, for goodness sake!"

" _I_ am with Olympus." Luke cut her off brutally. The harshness on his face made Annabeth scared. Where was the person who had laughed with her only a few days ago? " _You_ have betrayed Olympus by teaming up with _him_." Luke jerked his head at Percy.

"No!" Annabeth protested. "I am not the traitor you're looking for. Percy isn't the traitor either. Someone…"

"Don't try to manipulate me," Luke snarled. "I know your style, Annabeth. You use your charm and your wits to brainwash people into doing your bidding, but I will not fall for it."

Annabeth stumbled back. Luke's words were like a slap in the face.

"Luke!" Percy barked. "That's…"

"That's not nice? That's too cruel?" Luke interrupted. He was acting way too daringly for someone who has a knife at his throat. "If you want to talk about cruelty, you should look at yourself! You're nothing but a terrorist…"

"Shut up." Percy hissed. "If you speak one more word, I'll cut your head off…"

"Go ahead!" Luke challenged. "At least I'll die a martyr and not a traitor..."

"STOP!" Annabeth shrieked.

"What?" Both boys demanded at the same time, glaring at her simultaneously. It would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Luke, I am not a traitor. Percy is not a traitor either. Chiron has given a faulty assignment for Percy to kill me. You have given me a faulty assignment to kill Percy. We are both working for Olympus, not for some random terrorist organization. If you're looking for a traitor, it's not me or Percy. It's someone who has a higher rank. Whoever the traitor is, he or she gave us wrong assignments, probably hoping that the most powerful assassins will kill each other so that he or she can take over Olympus from the inside." Annabeth explained in one deep breath.

There was silence following Annabeth's words.

"What?" Luke spluttered, but he sounded more like the Luke Annabeth knew.

"Yes!" Annabeth confirmed. "Think about it, Luke! Have I ever betrayed Olympus before? Has Percy ever betrayed Olympus? Chiron's worked for Olympus for years. Does it seem as if he's the type to betray anyone? Whoever the traitor is, it's not us!"

Like a wind blowing away a rainstorm, Luke's face cleared.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry." Luke whispered.

Percy grinned, winked at Annabeth, and let Luke go. Annabeth wanted to laugh, but she couldn't, and helped Luke up instead.

"I'm so sorry, Percy. I'm so sorry, Annabeth." Luke whispered again.

"It's all right." Annabeth reassured him. "It's fine. We all make mistakes. It's the traitor's fault, not yours. Should we go to Piper's apartment? We can discuss things there."

"Sure, sure," Luke said, stunned, while Percy nodded.

Annabeth led the way as they made their way to the apartment. Annabeth and Percy filled Luke in on what had happened to their assignemtns, while Luke filled them in on what had happened to Olympus. When they arrived at Piper's house, luck was with them. Piper had left a note saying that she would be visiting Jason, and wouldn't be back until eleven.

"Someone had framed you guys as traitors. Any Olympus agent could kill you the second they see you. They sent me to kill you guys, but thank goodness that I've failed." Luke summarized.

Percy and Annabeth's faces mirrored each other in shock.

"We're fugitives?" Percy whispered, stunned.

"That's the hard, hard truth." Luke confirmed sadly.

Percy swore. Annabeth thought carefully.

"First, a mysterious traitor convinced you and Chiron to give Percy and me assignments to kill each other. Next, we were framed as traitors barely hours ago, because they wouldn't want traitors to be guarding the carriage when the Olympians entered the city. Then, Luke was assigned to kill us. What else could happen next?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know." Luke answered, staring at his shoes. "But I'm betting that the next thing they send after us wouldn't be sweet."


	9. Attacked

**Hello.**

 **I am so sorry I wasn't able to update earlier. I was in Singapore for some time, and updating my other stories also took some time. I apologize like crazy for the delay.**

 **In any way, let's begin.**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Seven**

Luck was with Annabeth when Piper was not in the apartment.

Luck was not with Annabeth approximately thirty-seven seconds after Luke spoke.

For the first moment, the three of them were just sitting there, confused and buried in their own thoughts. The next moment, there was a sharp knock on the door. In the silence, it seemed like a clap of thunder. Everyone froze.

"Is it Piper?" Percy asked so quietly, he barely seemed to be breathing.

"No." Annabeth breathed back. "Piper has her keys. She wouldn't knock."

"It's someone bad." Percy concluded immediately. All the while, Luke's face grew paler and paler.

Annabeth thought for a moment. Then, she stood up and padded to the door, making no sound. She signaled for the boys to prepare themselves and stay low.

"Who is it?" Annabeth called when she arrived at the door.

"We are searching for Miss Piper McLean. Does she happen to be at home?" A cool voice asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Piper's not at home now. She's visiting a friend. Is there a message I can leave her?" Annabeth asked.

"It's fine. We can contact her another time. Have a nice day." The voice replied curtly, followed by the sound of receding footsteps. Once there was silence, everyone relaxed visibly, exhaling with relief.

"That was close." Percy said hoarsely.

"That was Olympus Agents." Luke said, even more hoarsely. "They're looking for you."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Annabeth agreed, walking back to them and flopping down. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer.

Naturally, luck was not quite on their side.

Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges, bashing into the plaster wall. Four Olympus Agents stormed into the room, shattering windows with gunfire. Percy yelled, while throwing himself and Annabeth onto the ground as bullets slammed into the air, missing them by millimeters.

Annabeth didn't waste time to thank Percy. She rolled deftly into a somersault, leaping to her feet. Her lightning pistol was in her hands, while Percy readied his Sweeper Rifle. Luke hauled himself from the ground, his face a mask of confusion and panic. The Olympus Agents at the door reloaded and readied their weapons.

"Annabeth, Percy," Luke whispered. "Don't kill them. Just knock them out, all right? We can't let them see that you're traitors by killing them…"

"Shut up!" an Olympus Agent barked as he took a threatening step forward. "Mr. Castellan, please come over here slowly to be debriefed and questioned, or stay with the traitors and die with them."

"Look here, Agent." Luke said calmly, his hands held out in a placating gesture. "Let's put away our weapons and call for a truce. There's just been a misunderstanding…"

"Traitor!" the Agent bellowed and opened fire.

Again, it was Percy who saved them. Percy flattened them to the floor as the bullets continued to shatter the shattered windows. When Percy rolled off and reached for his rifle, Annabeth sprang to her feet and ran forward, striking the agents in front of her. In such close quarters, their guns were useless, which was very fortunate. They attacked her with knives and fists, but Annabeth was ready. Hand-to-hand combat was her very special specialty…

Annabeth lashed out at the first Agent, her fist connecting solidly with his nose with a satisfying crunch. Howling, the Agent stumbled off, wiping blood off his face while another one of the Agents ran up to challenge her.

Annabeth gave a quick sweeping kick, but the Agent deflected the blow, aiming a hit to her stomach. Annabeth ducked, only to rise back up with a head blow. With one quick strike, the Agent was knocked out cold.

Beside her, Percy was wrestling with another Agent in a chokehold, while Luke was engaged with the other one, their knives flashing. The Agent with the bloody nose stumbled forward to fight, but this time, he was armed with a retractable spear. Annabeth grabbed her own knife, leaping forward. The Agent tried to go for a stab wound to the chest, but Annabeth saw that trick miles away. She dodged easily, using the knife to hold off the spear. With her free hand, Annabeth grabbed hold of the Agent's hair and cracked his head against the wall. In less than a second, the Agent was out like a light.

As Annabeth looked up to see how the others were doing, and couldn't help but to feel rather impressed. Percy had his Agent choked into unconsciousness, while Luke had his subdued with a very clever sequence of pressure points.

"Good job." Annabeth congratulated them.

"Thanks." Percy said, grinning. Then, his grin dropped. "What do we do now?"

Annabeth thought for a minute before answering. "We should contact Piper and Jason. Maybe they could convince the Twelve Olympians to see us for a bit, and maybe we can convince them that we're not traitors. Once we're done with the convincing, we should probably hunt that traitor down before he causes more trouble."

"Hear, hear." Percy agreed. "Let's get out of here and find Piper."

Nodding, Annabeth and Luke followed Percy down the stairs. Thankfully, there weren't any bloodstains on their clothes, so they wouldn't attract too much attention.

Soon, they were out of the apartment. The cool night air brushed past them, ruffling their hair. However, Annabeth tensed. Behind her, Annabeth could sense that Percy and Jason felt equally wary. Something seemed… off, and usually, 'off' did not mean good things.

Quietly, they took a few steps. No one jumped on them. They took a few more steps. No one ambushed them.

"Guess there's no one here." Percy said casually.

Then, someone ambushed them.

A dozen Olympus Agents sprang from the bushes and alleys, guns ready. Annabeth, Percy, and Luke swore simultaneously.

"There's been a misunderstanding…" Annabeth started, but for the third time that night, Percy saved them by throwing himself onto them while bullets flew past their heads.

"Never mind!" Annabeth called back for the good measure.

Inwardly, Annabeth was screaming. Four Olympus Agents were easy enough to take care of, but a dozen of them? That was nearing impossible. Some of them had to be killed if they were to make it out alive, but if one of them were killed, that record wouldn't go too well on the "I'm not a traitor!" file.

Annabeth swore again and she got to her feet. Percy and Luke guarded her back, their positions forming a rough triangle. The Agents fanned out around them, trapping them in a circle.

"Stop!" a new voice shrieked.

Two Agents were shoved past as Piper burst into the circle, breathless.

"Percy, what's going on?" Jason asked as he followed Piper in.

"We're framed!" Percy answered, much louder than necessary. "Someone's framed us as traitors. We're not traitors!"

"Liars!" an Olympus Agent yelled, and opened fire.

Seriously, Annabeth was really getting annoyed at the constant amount of bullets aimed at her head.

Piper and Jason sprang into action. The Olympus Agents got into the action too. Immediately, a full-out brawl was taking place right before their eyes.

Annabeth sprang aside as an Olympus Agent aimed a hefty blow to her head. Tripping the Agent, Annabeth steadied herself and got ready to knock a few more heads, but a new fact made her want to scream.

"Hazel's coming soon!" Piper yelled.

Annabeth was just ready to knock the Agent out when she heard the news. Jerking her head back, Annabeth screamed, "What?"

"I'm an Olympus Agent too, you know!" Hazel called.

There she was. Hazel took care of two Agents in a perfectly done flip, giving Annabeth a quick wave before diving back into the fray.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Annabeth knocked the Agent out and turned around, only to find another Olympus Agent with his gun aimed towards her head.

"Not good." Annabeth squeaked.

She needn't have worried. Just as the Agent was about to open fire (again), an arrow pierced the Agent on the leg. Screaming, the Agent went down, and slumped to the ground, unconscious. There was evidently a sedative coating the arrow's tip.

"Did I get him?" a new voice asked. Annabeth looked up to see a burly Asian boy stride over, a bow in his hands and a quiver of arrows slung on his back.

"Who…?" Annabeth started, but Hazel answered the question for her.

"He's Frank, my boyfriend." Hazel said cheerfully as she knocked another Agent out.

Soon, every Olympus Agent was either drugged by Frank or knocked out by the rest of them. Annabeth, Percy, Luke, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank huddled together, gasping for breath. Luke was sitting on the ground, nursing a nasty slice on his leg. Annabeth tore off a bit of her skirt to staunch the flow.

"We've heard about you guys turning into traitors just now." Piper said, panting lightly while she helped Annabeth. "Of course we knew that you guys would never turn on us. We ran back to warn you, but apparently, we found you guys surrounded by Agents."

"Right." Hazel agreed. "While Piper was on the way to you guys, she ran into Frank and me. We're Agents too, and we knew that you guys weren't traitors, so we came along for the ride."

"Thanks." Annabeth said hoarsely. It was all so overwhelming.

First, they were framed. Then, they were attacked. Then, they had Piper's apartment destroyed. Then, Luke got injured. They had no idea what to do next.

"Where can we go to regroup?" Annabeth asked. Luke's wound was looking nastier by the second.

"We can always go to my house." Jason offered. "The downside is that we'll have to walk for an hour, since we don't have any horses with us."

"Luke won't make it." Annabeth said, worried. Luke was deathly pale, and the wound was still gushing blood.

"How about my place?" Hazel suggested. "It's only a few blocks away."

"That." Percy snapped his fingers. "Is the best idea I have ever heard."

Annabeth nodded. Jason, Frank, and Percy carried Luke, and they made their way slowly to Hazel's apartment.

 **Please review!**

 **A note to Shadowell: Hi。我把aGoF的cover换了，还没有时间告诉你。我找到了一个图片，觉得很适合，所以就把那图片用成了aGoF的cover。对不起啊！XD**


	10. Regrouping

**Hi. Welcome back. Here's the new update, and hope you enjoy. Please review!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Nine**

Annabeth didn't waste any time.

Hazel's apartment was a lovely little place, simply furnished but cozy. A small fire burned in the fireplace, and soft candlelight illuminated the room. On the walls hung guns and weapons, but the overall homeliness of the apartment drowned the supposed menace.

"Get him on the couch," Hazel ordered as she ran into the room, reappearing with a medical kit on her hands. Annabeth tossed a sheet over the couch while Jason and Frank set Luke down. Hazel leaned forward and started using a rag to wipe away the blood. Luke grunted when Piper poured in the alcohol to clean the wound, and Annabeth bandaged the cut quickly.

"Do you have any painkillers?" Annabeth asked Hazel. Hazel's golden eyes were as wide as the eyes of an owl while she shook her head.

Annabeth swore. Luke was still conscious, and the pain would have been overpowering. Frank left the apartment for painkillers, and Annabeth hoped that he would be back soon.

Percy sighed loudly and took a seat. "Everything is going crazy."

Jason nodded. Piper moaned in agreement.

Annabeth found a seat and sat down as well. "So far, we know that someone in Olympus has framed us as traitors. Luke's hurt, and we have to convince the Olympians that we're not the traitors."

"How?" Hazel asked. "They'll shoot you dead the second you even take a step into their headquarters."

"That's our problem." Percy agreed. "We have to convince them without getting killed."

Annabeth tapped her chin thoughtfully. Frank came back into the room, and Annabeth immediately felt more relieved when Luke slipped into unconsciousness while Percy and Jason filled Frank out onto what had happened.

"We could go for a truce," Annabeth suggested. "Maybe Percy and I could go to the hotel and convince the Olympians, while you guys hold the base here."

"You could get killed!" Piper protested.

"We could," Annabeth agreed. "But we could go in quietly and sneak into their meeting room or something. When they arrive, we can just explain quickly and stop them from summoning the guards. They'll have to see the truth."

Slowly, they nodded. Maybe it was the best chance they had.

"So that's settled!" Annabeth clapped her hands.

Soon, they dispersed. Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper found a place to sleep in Hazel's bedroom, and the boys slept in Frank's room. Only Luke slept on the couch. The order wasn't incredibly comfortable, but it was definitely better than sleeping on the cold, hard floor.

Annabeth slept at the edge of the tiny bed. Her mind was spinning, and she fought the urge to throw up. Everything had changed so quickly in the previous few hours.

Slowly, Annabeth slipped into an uneasy sleep.

()(())()

The next morning, Annabeth woke at dawn. She considered going back to sleep, but gave up on the idea when she thought about Luke. The painkiller must have worn off by then, and the wound would still hurt pretty badly.

Annabeth slipped out of bed and changed into the soft cream-colored gown Hazel lent to her the previous night before. Annabeth made sure to stay very quiet to not wake Piper and Hazel.

Annabeth tiptoed to the door, but looking back, Annabeth suddenly felt a rush of guilt. Piper looked so sweet and beautiful in her sleep. She should be a carefree young woman living a life of freedom and excitement. Hazel looked so young and innocent. She shouldn't be working at a bar packed with men that could do unspeakable things.

Now, they were fugitives, because of Annabeth.

Turning away, Annabeth left the room and made her way down the hall, forcing the thoughts out of her mind. When she arrived at the living room, she saw Luke on the couch, sitting up, his face tight with pain, but much better than before.

"Oh my gosh," Annabeth said hurriedly as she reached for a bottle of painkillers.

"No," Luke shook his head. "I don't want that stuff getting into my head."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked, worried.

"I'm sure," Luke reassured her.

Annabeth sighed as she took a seat next to Luke on the couch. They were barely inches away from each other, and Annabeth felt her face flush. She glanced at her hands.

"You know," Luke said slowly. "Sometimes, I just feel as if everything's moving too fast for us to follow, with the traitors running everywhere. It's as if we've just stepped into a Game of Fate, and we couldn't get out."

"I agree." Annabeth echoed. A Game of Fate did seem like the right phrase to describe their situation.

"Sometimes, I kind of feel like committing a suicide," Luke said, almost sheepishly.

"Luke Castellan, don't you dare!" Annabeth yelled.

Luke held up his hands defensively. "All right! I just said I feel as if I'll commit a suicide, but I'm not suicidal enough to actually commit one!"

"That's better!" Annabeth said, scowling.

Luke laughed, and Annabeth felt her heart melting.

"Well, I'm going to continue to live because of one special person," Luke said. Annabeth didn't even have any time to process that information when Luke leaned down and promptly kissed her on the lips.

Annabeth froze. Luke was kissing her. Luke, the one she really loved, was kissing her.

Slowly, Annabeth began to relax. Luke was actually a pretty nice kisser, to be honest. Annabeth would have loved it if the moment could last forever, but naturally, it was far too much to ask for.

Suddenly, both of them pulled apart when they heard footsteps down the hall, coming to the living room.

"Quick!" Luke hissed. He lay back down and pretended to be asleep. Annabeth ran over to a bookshelf and started flipping through a random book.

"Hi," Percy said as he entered the room.

"Hi, Percy! How are you doing? It's a nice morning, right?" Annabeth said quickly. Maybe she spoke a little too quickly, because Percy gave her a weird look.

"Did anything happen just now?" Percy asked, glancing at Luke. Luke continued to sleep.

"No, nothing happened." Annabeth reassured him as she placed the book away. Her lips still tingled.

"All right." Percy seemed to buy it as he walked into the kitchen, no doubt searching for more food. Once Percy left, Annabeth nudged Luke, and Luke sat up again. Both of their eyes were wide, and shakily, they started to laugh.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Realization

**Hello everyone. Here's the next update. Please, please, please review!**

 **Guest: OK… PercyxAnnabeth will also happen.**

 **CandyMelody: Thanks for the follow! Yep, don't worry. PercyxAnnabeth will also happen.**

 **Cherokee rememberer gamer98: Thank you so much for the support! Your reviews make me really happy. I'm so happy to see that you can see the tension between Luke and Percy. XD. Again, thank you so much!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Ten**

In moments, the thrill of kissing Luke dissipated when she glanced at Percy. They dug out some bread and butter and ate a hasty breakfast as everyone arrived at the room. Everyone wore grim expressions.

"Frank, Hazel, and Luke can hold the base," Jason suggested suddenly. "Piper and I can come along with you,"

"No," Percy said immediately. "No, you're not coming."

"Says who?" Piper said back, glaring at Percy.

"Says us," Annabeth added meaningfully.

Piper glared at Annabeth, and Annabeth had to fight the ridiculous urge to stick out her tongue.

"Besides, we can get past the frontal security and get you guys in if you wear disguises," Jason added. As much as Annabeth hated to admit, the idea did sound good. They could just wear some make-up and a big hat, and no one would notice them. Jason and Piper could get them inside the hotel and arrange them a meeting with the Olympians.

"Fine," Percy grumbled, beating Annabeth to the answer. "But if you die, it's not our fault."

"We won't die," Piper said reassuringly, smiling happily as she led them into Hazel's room, where a box of make-up was…

()(())()

After thirty minutes, Annabeth found herself standing at the Olympic Empire Hotel Lobby, surrounded by guests checking in and out. Percy was beside her, and Jason and Piper were in front, arguing with the receptionist.

Annabeth had looked at the hotel from afar, and she had to admit that the architecture was beautiful. Inside, the hotel was even more stunning. The chandeliers seemed to be made of real crystal, glittering with light. The walls were hand-painted, displaying scenes of gurgling creeks, towering forests, and clear skies. Everyone inside of the hotel was rich, coming from aristocratic backgrounds. The Olympic Empire Hotel was probably one of the most expensive hotels in the world.

Thankfully, Jason was rich enough to afford them some nicer looking clothes. Annabeth bought and wore an emerald green gown, its sleeves and neckline adored with real peridot. Piper wore a dark ruby red dress with ruby necklaces and armbands. Jason and Percy wore new suits. All of them wore heavy makeup (yes, even the boys. They nearly threw a fit when Hazel attempted to get them to put on some lipstick), looking like nothing but snooty aristocrats.

Jason and Piper were finally done with their arguing, turning around and slipping Annabeth a small key. They walked down the hall quietly, not speaking a word until they entered a small stairwell. There were probably Olympus Agents everywhere, and it would be dangerous to allow a suspicious word to slip out.

"Here's the plan," Jason said immediately once the coast was clear. "We managed to get the receptionist to accidently tell us that there is a meeting taking place now,"

"That's great!" Annabeth said. It would make their task easier if all of the Olympians were in one room.

"We'll take out the guards and enter using the key. After that, Annabeth and Percy can explain their dilemma. Piper and I can just add to the detail," Jason finished.

Percy grinned and gave Jason a friendly swat on the shoulder. Annabeth wanted to hug Jason, but probably not in front of Piper.

Somehow, everything was turning their way. Something good might turn up after all.

()(())()

The guards didn't even have time to shout before they were out like lights.

There were four guards on duty, and four 'criminals' breaking in.

How perfect.

Annabeth and Piper flanked the left side, and Jason and Percy took the right. They moved down the hall, chatting with each other and acting like a gaggle of rich, snobby aristocrats that cared about nothing but themselves. When they arrived at where the guards were, the guards looked immediately uncomfortable to be cornered by four wealthy-looking people.

"Sir, I'm afraid…" the first guard started to speak, but was immediately cut off when Jason leveled a clear punch to the head, knocking the guard out immediately. Percy tackled the other. Piper held her guard in a tight chokehold until the guard lost consciousness. Annabeth pressed her thumb to a pressure point, and the guard crumpled down immediately.

"That was a little too easy," Piper said, almost disappointedly.

"Oh well," Jason shrugged. "At least the next part would be much more difficult."

"Hear, hear," Annabeth agreed. Taking a deep breath, she shoved open the door.

()(())()

The expressions of shock were priceless.

They entered the room, which was a massive circular chamber with a U-shaped table. The Olympians sat at the seats, but instead of talking peacefully, they were arguing with each other. Zeus was shouting at Poseidon. Hera was trying to calm everyone down. Artemis and Apollo were rolling their eyes, and Aphrodite was attempting to make out with Ares. Athena was absently reading a book, while Demeter screeched at Hera to shut up.

When Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Jason walked into view, everyone fell silent. Poseidon gawped. Hera gasped. Hades scowled. Apollo shrieked. Aphrodite fainted (probably faking it). Athena narrowed her eyes. Zeus gave a roar of outrage. Ares brandished a rifle and yelled, "DIE, PUNKS, DIE!"

Annabeth's mouth went dry, especially when she saw Ares with his rifle, aiming the barrel right at their heads. Her mouth went even drier when she saw Athena, who wore a look of careful concentration, calculating her every move.

"Good morning," Annabeth said. Her voice came out clearer than she thought.

"May I ask," Zeus rumbled, his electric blue eyes barely disguising the rage. "What do you traitors think you are doing in here? Especially you, Jason,"

Jason glared back at Zeus… holy smoke. Jason was Zeus's son.

Annabeth glanced at the Olympians. Poseidon was eyeing Percy nervously. Aphrodite was openly gawping at Piper before wilting into her chair, dabbing her eyes with a lace handkerchief.

Jason was Zeus's son. Piper was Aphrodite's daughter. Percy was Poseidon's son. Annabeth suddenly felt out of place. She didn't have an Olympian parent at all.

Forcing down the sadness, Annabeth faced the Olympians again.

"We are not the traitors you are looking for," Annabeth said.

"Prove it!" Ares yelled. Everyone glanced at her. Athena's grey eyes met Annabeth's, and suddenly, Annabeth found herself telling them about everything they had been through: form Luke giving her the assignment to them knocking out the guards only moments ago. No one interrupted her at all.

When she finished explaining, Annabeth felt exhausted. Percy flashed her a thumbs-up.

"A… a likely story," Apollo stuttered. "It's completely made up! The events that had happened… it couldn't have happened!"

Artemis elbowed her brother sharply. "Annabeth is a wise girl. She would not be lying at a time like this."

"It's not made up!" Piper added. "I was there practically the whole time, and what had happened was real!"

"I agree with Apollo," Ares said gleefully. Turning to Zeus, he asked, "Can I shoot them now?"

Zeus ignored Ares and glanced at Athena. "What do you think?"

Athena glanced at Zeus. Then, she glanced at Annabeth.

"I believe them," Athena said slowly. Something inside of Annabeth loosened, and she exhaled with relief.

"That's settled," Zeus pounded a fist on the table. "All forces must be sent to detain Luke Castellan immediately. Send every available Agent and Unit to find him, and bring him to me immediately. The meeting ends now,"

Mumbling, the Olympians stood and left the room.

"Luke?" Annabeth said blankly. "Why would you want to detain…"

Suddenly, a whole new possibility leapt into Annabeth's mind.

"No," Annabeth whispered. "Luke is not the traitor,"

Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control again. There was no way Luke was the traitor. She had only kissed him this morning. She kissed a traitor. No, there was no way Luke was a traitor. She just needed one person to confirm that Luke isn't the traitor and she'd be fine…

"Yes, he is,"

Annabeth turned to see Athena walking up to her. Percy, Jason, and Piper were wide-eyed with shock. Athena nodded to them briefly before addressing Annabeth. "Luke was the one who gave you the assignment. He was the one who reported to us about your betrayal. He wanted to personally kill you."

"No," Percy shook his head. "Luke isn't the traitor. He can't be."

Athena glanced at Percy with a look of disgust. "Believe whatever fantasies you have, but don't start feeling upset when the truth hits you in the face,"

Percy looked insulted. He opened his mouth for a retort, but Annabeth stiffened, cutting him off.

"Hazel and Frank!" Annabeth yelped. "They're holding base with Luke. They don't know about…"

"Oh my goodness," Piper's face paled.

"Oh no," Jason moaned.

Ignoring everything around her, Annabeth tore off the hem of her skirts to make running easier, and sprinted out of the room.

()(())()

Annabeth wasn't the champion in running, but she could be pretty fast if she wanted to. She won many footraces during training, but this time, she felt as if she was in the ultimate race against time. Her feet pounded onto the rough cobbles, her lungs burning. She shoved everything out of her way: people, carts, animals, everything. People yelped as they were pushed aside, and a group of tittering girls sniffed disapprovingly at her torn skirts, but Annabeth didn't care.

Annabeth ran to Hazel's apartment, tearing up the stairs. Maybe Percy, Piper, and Jason were following, but she didn't hear them. She was fully focused on putting one foot in front of the other, heading up the stairs, down the hall, through the door, into the room…

Then, Annabeth felt like fainting.

Frank was sprawled face-down on the floor, covered in blood, his bow centimeters away from his hands. Hazel lay on the couch, a long knife sticking out of her chest, her eyes closed, her face frozen in a mask of shock.

Luke… Luke was nowhere to be seen.

 **All right. Everyone's going to kill me now. (Running away as fast as I can)**


	12. Relief

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to this story! Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Sorry about the previous cliff-hanger. XD**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Anyway, let's begin.**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Annabeth sank to her knees. A lump built up in her throat, and her eyes burned. Behind her, there was a gasp of surprise and a small sob as Piper and Jason arrived.

"Are they…?" Piper choked out.

"I think so," Jason whispered.

Annabeth felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and glanced up to see Percy. Percy wasn't crying, but his eyes were filled with sadness. Annabeth gritted her teeth and stood up. She had to be strong. Hazel and Frank wouldn't want her to fall into pieces. They would want her to stay strong, and stop the Titans, with or without them.

Suddenly, there was a groan. Frank's hand moved, jerking aside in pain.

"Frank's still alive!" Piper gasped. Jason and Percy watched with wide eyes.

"Quick, get him to the hospital!" Annabeth ordered. Jason and Piper nodded grimly as they picked Frank up, hauling him down the stairs.

If Frank was alive, would Hazel be too?

Annabeth made her way over to Hazel quickly, trying her best not to look at the frozen horror on her face. Annabeth was praying, praying to the Fates, to every single deity she knew. Carefully, Annabeth brushed a finger across Hazel's neck, reaching for a pulse.

There was nothing.

No. No. No.

Annabeth tried again.

There was still nothing.

Then, Annabeth noticed the knife sticking out of Hazel's chest. The blade… the blade missed Hazel's heart. It was barely a centimeter away, but… it missed her heart. It may have punctured several arteries, but… but… it was possible that the knife would block the blood from gushing out of the arteries…

Annabeth yanked off her gloves and tried again.

This time, she felt something. Hazel's pulse was weak, nearly nonexistent, but it was there. Somehow… Hazel was still alive.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelped.

Percy's eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

"How do we carry her? We can't risk moving the blade, or she'll die for sure," Percy said, frowning.

Annabeth scanned the room, and smiled when she saw the table. The tabletop was quite thin, and if they removed the legs, they could use it as a stretcher. Percy followed her gaze and laughed.

Together, they hauled the table to its side and whacked off the legs, leaving it in a corner. While Annabeth lined the stretcher with cushions, Percy carefully carried Hazel and placed her there. All the while, Annabeth was terrified that Hazel would die when she was being moved, but exhaled in relief when her pulse was still there.

After that, Annabeth lifted one side of the stretcher, and Percy grasped the other end. Slowly, step by step, the kept the stretcher level as they carried Hazel down. They made their way cautiously down the stairs, and carefully down the road. Thankfully, it was around the afternoon, so most of the people had gone indoors. Hazel wasn't very heavy, but the stretcher seemed to be heavier every second.

Soon, they arrived at the hospital. Jason and Piper helped carry Hazel the rest of the way, while Percy and Annabeth waited anxiously in the waiting room. According to the doctors, Frank's condition was well enough, but Hazel's…

Annabeth's eyes burned again as she sank into the surprisingly comfortable armchair. Suddenly, a tear slipped out, followed by another one, and soon, Annabeth found herself crying in Percy's arms.

 **()(())()**

An hour later, the results came.

A rather good-looking man with ruffled blond hair and a lanky build walked out from the Emergency Room, wearing a simple Doctor's coat and scrubs.

"Miss Chase and Mr. Jackson?" the doctor said, glancing at them.

"Yes, it's us," Annabeth said, standing up stiffly. After she was done crying, Piper led her to the bathroom where Annabeth washed her face and changed out of her torn gown into a light green dress Piper gave to her. Afterwards, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Percy sat there and waited, not speaking to one another, until the doctor came.

"Well, we've got quite a bit of good news, and one bad news." The doctor said, leading them into the ER. Then, he paused, and turned back to them sheepishly. "I'm so sorry. I forgot the introductions. I'm Dr. Solace, but just call me Will." Will held out a hand.

Percy and Jason shook it hastily. "Thanks. So… what are the news?"

Will brought them down to two beds. Hazel lay on the first one, still and unmoving. Someone had washed her, so all of the blood was off, and her face looked more peaceful. Under her hospital gown, Annabeth could see layers over layers of bandages… and… she was asleep.

"We managed to snatch Miss Levesque right before we lost her, but she is now in a coma. I'm sorry…" Will added.

Annabeth swallowed the lump in her throat. Coma or no… Hazel was still alive. That itself was good enough. "It's all right." Annabeth said raggedly.

Will turned to the other bed. "However, here's our good news…"

Frank was sitting at the other bed, bandaged and bruised, but still alive. He was grinning crookedly at them, and chuckled when Jason and Percy's jaws dropped simultaneously to the floor.

"Frank!" Piper squealed, leaping forward. Frank grunted as Piper squeezed him into a bear hug, followed by the rest of them. Will chuckled along with them, watching their display of slightly overdone public affection.

"We thought you were dead!" Piper sobbed.

Frank just laughed and laughed.

After the hugs, everything suddenly turned grim again.

"It was Luke," Frank said seriously. "Hazel and I were just talking together until Luke burst into the room, stabbed Hazel…" Frank swallowed. "And…"

"We know." Jason nodded. The mood turned even darker.

"We should attack the Titans," Piper scowled. "We've been wanting to do that since forever, but right now, I wouldn't mind if we slaughtered all of them."

"Hear, hear." Percy echoed.

"We can't, though." Annabeth said, frustrated. "We're not strong enough by ourselves, and we'll have to go to Olympus for help, if they're even willing to do it. The Olympians want to do it their way, which is to take things slow. I mean, taking things slow is a good idea, but things are getting way too slow. I think that we should probably walk right up to them and tell them that we'll have to attack now before the Titans do it before us."

Percy sighed. "Oh well. Whatever we're planning... is it all right if we go out for some food? I'm starving!"

Following his statement, a huge grown echoed through the room. Everyone tensed, until they realized that it was Percy's stomach. Slowly, they started to laugh.

"All right," Annabeth snorted. She grabbed Percy's hand. "I saw a bakery out the window. I'm looking for some bagels too. We'll grab them, and we'll come right back."

Piper, Jason, and Frank agreed, and Percy and Annabeth headed out the door. It was evening, and the sky was in a beautiful shade of rosy grey. People were watching the sunset, and Percy and Annabeth treaded their way across the street.

"You know…" Annabeth started. She hesitated. "Sometimes… I wish that… I wish that we could be friends."

Percy frowned. "Aren't we already friends?"

"We are!" Annabeth said quickly. "But… I just wish that we've met under more... peaceful circumstances."

"Oh." Percy relaxed visibly. "Well, I guess that it can't be helped. What we can do, however, is to be even closer friends and kick some Titan butts."

Annabeth covered her snort, but ended up chortling anyway.

Suddenly, Percy stiffened, and Annabeth froze. Her spine tingled, and she suddenly felt like a piece of prey, vulnerable and weak.

A hulking man walked onto the street, and immediately, he was dangerous. He wore a sleek golden tunic with a blazing golden breastplate, greaves, and braces. Most startling was a golden helmet that seemed to radiate heat. On the breastplate was a carved image of a sun…

"Hyperion." Annabeth breathed. "What in the world is a Titan doing out here?"

Hyperion scanned the street. When his gaze met Annabeth's, Annabeth realized that his eyes were the color of the sun: a churning mixture of orange, red, and gold.

Hyperion threw his head back, and laughed. The civilians took one look at him and fled back into their homes.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," Hyperion rumbled. His lips parted into a ghastly smile. "What a pleasure to meet you here."


	13. Hyperion

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for the slow update.**

 **From now on, I'll try to make a routine: I'll update this story first, then Of Magic and Mythology, and finally Book Cult: Son of Neptune. I hope that this works well, and I'll try my best to update faster.**

 **Please review!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Twelve**

"We are so screwed." Percy said.

"You think?" Annabeth said her voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

The three of them were alone on the streets. Everyone had fled back into the safety of the buildings, peeking through their curtains anxiously.

Hyperion took a step forward, unstrapping a gigantic spear, brandishing it in front of him. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were burning with a sort of crazy light, knowing that they were a sure kill before him.

"Percy," Annabeth ordered. "Distract him. I'll get him from behind."

Percy nodded, and drew Riptide. He feinted left, but Hyperion didn't fall for it. They charged head-on, bronze smashing into the heavy tip of the spear, spraying sparks into the air. Around them, their audience gave an audible gasp.

Annabeth scrambled, her feet skidding across the cobbles of the streets as she darted behind, her lightning pistol ready. She crouched down in the standard shooting position, and fired three swift, rapid shots at Hyperion. Her Lightning Pistol could literally penetrate everything with its speed, and she expected Hyperion to fall, paralyzed from waist-down, but Hyperion just snarled. The bullets ricocheted off of his golden armor, leaving three neat dents in the metal. Annabeth barely managed to duck as her very own bullets were shot back at her.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth didn't reply. She was panting, her eyes wild. What in the world was that armor made out of?

Percy launched himself at Hyperion, Riptide aimed straight towards his throat, but Hyperion kicked out, landing a solid blow to Percy's midsection. Percy tumbled down, landing heavily. Suddenly, it was Annabeth who was screaming Percy's name.

Hyperion turned to Annabeth. There was a scratch on his forehead, dripping down his face. When he grinned, Annabeth saw that his teeth were stained red from the blood.

Annabeth staggered to her feet. Her Lightning Pistol would be useless. She drew her knife, and wanted to laugh at herself. If her Lighting Pistol wasn't able to penetrate Hyperion's armor, what could a small little dagger do?

Hyperion gave a low swipe. Annabeth rolled, her dress snagging on the rough cobbles. When she got to her feet again, that dress was streaked with mud and grime, the fabric torn. Annabeth really wished she had worn her breeches and shirt. At this rate, she'd probably spend away all her money on dresses.

As Hyperion jabbed his spear, Annabeth ducked. Unable to stop the heavy momentum, the spear stuck itself into the cobbles. Annabeth ran over to Percy as Hyperion tugged on his spear.

"Percy, can you walk?" Annabeth demanded.

Percy groaned, but stood shakily. Riptide seemed to be weighing him down.

Annabeth looped Percy's arm over her shoulders, and they set off in a staggering run down the road. Behind her, Annabeth heard the sound of Hyperion's heavy footsteps, and Annabeth ran faster. In moments, she was literally dragging Percy down the alley, stumbling into a small square with a gigantic fountain in the middle.

Hyperion roared as he barreled into view, hurling a spear towards them. Annabeth shoved Percy aside, nearly into the fountain as the spear hurtled towards her. Annabeth tried to leap aside, she really did try, but there was a spray of red as the spear grazed her arm.

The pain was indescribable. For a few precious seconds, all Annabeth could see was the large, ugly gash tearing through her glove and leaving a ragged, horizontal cut from her wrist to elbow. It wasn't very deep, but it was bleeding, the blood welling from the pink flesh underneath.

Annabeth tore her eyes away from her arm as she watched in must fascination. Percy and Hyperion were dueling again, but it was always Hyperion that was making the moves. Percy was ducking and dodging, but never able to land a single blow onto Hyperion. As Hyperion threw his spear, the spear tore through Percy's shirt, barely missing the skin, smashing into the fountain. The fountain gurgled as it spewed water in all directions, brimming over the edges…

"The fountain!" Annabeth screamed. "Percy, the fountain!"

"What fountain?" Percy yelled as he rolled again when Hyperion struck with his fists.

Annabeth got to her feet. The world looped around her dizzily, but somehow, she found herself limping over to the fountain, bracing herself against the cool marble edge. The cold, clean water seeped into her cut, the water washing away the blood and the pain. For a brief moment, Annabeth was able to think clearly.

"Get him to the fountain!" Annabeth gasped.

Hyperion didn't seem to hear her, but Percy did. As Hyperion charged towards Percy, Percy made his way to the fountain, leaping aside at the last second. Hyperion smashed right into the water, his massive body falling into the marble bowl. Gallons of water sprayed out of the fountain, soaking them to the skin.

Annabeth didn't hesitate. She leapt into the fountain herself, and found herself pressing Hyperion down, desperately forcing his head underwater, her whole body, including her head, in the water. They weren't able to penetrate his armor, but they might just be able to drown him. No matter how strong he could be, he was still human. All humans needed air. All they had to do was to stop him from getting that precious air.

Hyperion screamed, bubbles of oxygen exploding from his mouth as he thrashed around. Annabeth desperately clung on, shoving her head up for one desperate gasp of air, water lapping into her mouth as she fought to breathe.

All of a sudden, everything stilled. Hyperion struggled, but his movements seemed almost dreamlike, slow, and sluggish. Everything looked watery and warped, and there was a dull roar, echoing in her mind. Her hair tore loose of its chignon, and drifted around her face like seaweed. Spots of watery blue danced across her vision. Annabeth knew at the moment that she would die.

Beside her, there was a splash. Suddenly, another pair of hands helped her, forcing Hyperion down into the bottom of the fountain. Hyperion thrashed and screamed, but slowly, his struggles grew weaker and weaker. Slowly, he didn't move at all.

There was a sharp jerk on her dress, and Annabeth found herself thrown out of the water, tumbling down onto the floor. Then, Annabeth found herself on her knees, retching out the water she swallowed as Percy landed lightly beside her, looking surprisingly good for a near-death experience.

"Is he dead?" Annabeth asked raggedly. Her throat was raw from screaming. She was cold, so cold. Despite the cool water numbing the pain in her arm, the wound was starting to throb again.

"I think so," Percy breathed.

"Good," Annabeth got to her feet. Her dress clung to her limply. She was cold, just so cold. She just wanted to sleep for a month, but they heard the clanging bell signifying the police and the fire departments growing nearer.

"We have to go," Percy croaked.

Annabeth nodded. Leaning on each other, they staggered down the alley, headed back to Piper, Jason, and the rest of them. So much for going out for a bagel or two.


	14. Allies

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for the late update. I'm trying to work out a system that would allow me to update faster.**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Apparently, Lady Luck was seriously pissed at them or something, because life just got worse and worse.

Annabeth and Percy stumbled back into the hospital, earning stares from everyone as they dripped puddles all over the floor, staggering into the arms of Jason and Piper.

"What happened?" Piper asked immediately.

As quickly as they could, Percy and Annabeth summarized their rather unfortunate encounter with Hyperion. Piper managed to grab some pastries from the hospital cafeteria, and Jason managed to grab some extra clothes, and screw those dresses. After changing, Annabeth wore a loose white shirt, breeches, boots, and had her hair tucked under a cap. Hopefully those clothes would have better luck surviving.

"We have more bad news," Jason said grimly while Annabeth and Percy shoved the pastries down, scattering crumbs everywhere.

"Go on," Annabeth gestured, chomping down on a croissant. No bad news could be worse than being attacked by Hyperion… right?

"We've run into even more trouble here." Piper explained. "We contacted the Twelve Olympians… and it wasn't good. Artemis has been captured by the Titan, Atlas."

"What?" Percy yelped, a large chunk of blueberry tart flying out of his mouth.

"That's not the worst of it yet," Jason sighed. "Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are separated. They've had the worst argument in years, because the Master Bolt, the Trident, and the Helm of Darkness have been stolen. They're accusing each other of stealing, and with Artemis missing, it's even worse. The Olympians are scattered all over the world now, taking sides or hiding. It's only been a few hours, but… right now… we're looking at the beginning of a civil war."

The croissant tasted like dust, but Annabeth swallowed it. Beside her, Percy was setting down his blueberry tart, looking sick.

"It's the Titans." Annabeth said hoarsely. "It seems so logical. They've taken the Bolt, Trident, and Helm to get the Big Three arguing. They've captured Artemis, because she's good with negotiating, and without a voice of reason, its chaos. While everyone is fighting each other, the Titans will just step in and take over. When everyone has realized what's going on, it'll be over."

"We have to stop them." Percy said. "We can split up. If no one's going to come, we'll take over. One team can rescue Artemis, while the other team talks to the Big Three. Maybe we can convince them to help us."

"No," Jason shook his head. "It won't work. We don't have enough people. Annabeth and Piper can get Artemis, but it'll be difficult for them to break in. You can get Poseidon, and I'll get Zeus. We might be able to convince them, but what about Hades? We're the sons of Zeus and Poseidon. He has every reason to hate us."

"That's true." Percy said, but he was grinning as he picked up his blueberry tart, taking another big bite. "But I have a friend who might just be able to help us."

Jason blinked. "Me too."

Percy finished off his tart, stood up, and brushed himself off. "We can meet at Jason's house. I'll call my friend, and Jason can call his. Let's see what will happen next, eh?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Annabeth found herself seated in Jason's house, sitting next to Piper. Percy and Jason sat across from them. While Jason looked excited, Percy looked grim, as if he would jump into battle in seconds.

"Who's those mysterious allies?" Piper asked for the hundredth time.

"Not telling!" Jason and Percy chorused.

Annabeth laughed weakly. There was a knot of dread sitting heavily in her stomach, and she felt like puking.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. A butler opened it, and their first visitor walked in.

It was a woman, her long black hair pulled back from her face and woven into a braid, with dark eyes and tanned skin. She wore a rich purple gown, which evidently didn't really suit her. She looked as if she belonged in a battlefield, not a quaint little town with elegantly dressed people.

"Reyna," Jason said, standing up.

"Jason," Reyna said formally, smiling a polite smile. Her tone was curt and professional.

"It's been a long time." Jason said, grinning. "Percy, Annabeth, Piper, this is Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Reyna, this is…"

"I know," Reyna said coldly. "Please don't call me by my full name. I left that little girl when I left San Juan."

"Right." Jason said, nodding. Once Reyna took a seat, he started to fill her out on their current adventures.

Annabeth added into the conversation, but she definitely kept an eye on Piper. Piper had her lips pursed, and there was a crease between her eyebrows. In fact, Piper looked almost… jealous. Jason did seem a little… no, Jason seemed too comfortable with Reyna.

Suddenly, there was another knock. The butler opened the door again, this time revealing a thin boy wearing black clothes, his long black hair hiding his face. He seemed to have an almost frightening aura, radiating darkness wherever he went.

The boy walked in, unsmiling. There was a brief moment of tense silence.

"Hello," the boy said quietly. "I'm Nico di Angelo… the son of Hades."


	15. Planning

**Here's the next update, and please review! Reviews make me very happy. XD**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

For a brief, terribly awkward moment, the six of them stood where they were, eyes darting around nervously, waiting for someone to make a move. Annabeth felt her stomach twisting around anxiously, hoping that someone, anyone would just break this silence.

In the end, it was Percy. That good boy.

"All right," Percy said, his voice overly bright. "Let's get seated, and let's continue our discussion!"

There was a general sigh of relief as the awkward silence ended. The butler led them into a dining room, where there were plates of spaghetti and salad waiting. Everyone took a seat and made themselves comfortable. Despite having eaten a mountain of pastries earlier, Annabeth was still starving. In moments, they were shoving down the food like no tomorrow, apart from Reyna and Nico. Reyna ate, while watching everyone warily, probably hiding her disgust at the mess they were making. Nico didn't touch a thing.

Once they were done, Annabeth was starting to feel really drowsy. The day had been so long. In the morning, they met the Olympians. Near noon, Hazel and Frank had been attacked. In the afternoon, Hyperion came into the story. As the evening arrived, they met two new friends.

"All right, everyone." Jason said, clapping his hands, while the butler took away their dirty dishes. "Let's get started. We have to separate ourselves into two strike teams: one to rescue Artemis, the other to negotiate with our parents."

"It's pretty much decided already," Percy added. "Jason, Nico, and I can be on the negotiating team. You can call us Team B. The girls can be on the Artemis team. They can be Team A. B for Boy, A for Artemis. Get it?"

"Shut up, Percy." Annabeth groaned, but she found herself smiling anyway.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Percy pretty summarized everything up. Team A might want to start at the Titans Headquarters, since that's probably where Artemis is being kept. It's a fortress, perfect for holding important prisoners. For Team B… most of the Olympians are probably scattered all over the world by now, but the Big Three… they're smart. They wouldn't run off so soon. They'd probably stay here for a day or two, just to let the dust settle before kicking off. We'd probably have time today or tomorrow to catch them…"

"Can we please do our jobs tomorrow?" Piper pleaded. "We're exhausted."

Annabeth found herself nodding in agreement. When the discussion started, she was awake, but as they continued talking, she found herself nodding off.

"Definitely." Jason agreed. "We have rooms available. We should all probably get ready to sleep."

Right at the moment, some maids and the butler arrived, leading the group up the stairs and towards their guestrooms. The second Annabeth saw a large, plush bed, she didn't even bother showering or checking the room for booby-traps (Jason's a friend, but the Titans could have snuck some nasties in). She stripped off her clothes and did a face-plant on the bed, asleep.

Tomorrow's going to be even messier than today, but screw it. Annabeth needed her beauty sleep, and that beauty sleep seemed even more important than bashing up Titans.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will definitely be longer.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	16. Departure

**Here's the next update. Sorry if it's a little late. Something really amazing but really terrifying at the same time happened to me recently, and it's been eating quite a lot of my time. XD**

 **Please review! Reviews make me very happy. XD**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

A good night's sleep could do wonders. When Percy woke in the morning, he felt good. He took a quick shower, and felt even better. As he got downstairs, following the smell of freshly baked bread and frying eggs, he felt great. He could probably take down a hundred Titans with a big smile on his face.

All right, maybe not a hundred, but at least a few hundred.

At the Dining Room, everyone was tucking in happily, looking refreshed. Jason was chatting with Piper, while Reyna was sipping on some coffee. Nico nibbled on some toast, and Annabeth… Annabeth looked amazing. Yeah, her hair was damp from a shower, and her clothes were rumpled, but she had this look in her eye that was literally daring fate to throw all they've got at her.

Percy sat down and tucked into his food. It was delicious.

Reyna, Piper, and Annabeth were the first to finish their food, tucking away their napkins and standing up. They were all dressed in loose shirts, breeches, and boots, their hair tucked into caps.

"We'll be headed to the Titans' Headquarters now," Reyna said. Piper leaned down to kiss Jason, and Reyna's eyes narrowed as she added a pointed, "Now,"

Annabeth shrugged and gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek. Percy felt his face heating up, as he waved them a good-bye.

"Guess we'd better get going too." Jason suggested as he stood up and stretched. "I know where my dad is. Good luck, guys."

"Good luck too," Percy echoed as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Nico grabbed a bag as well, his eyes darker than before.

Hopefully, just hopefully, everything would turn out all right in the end.

* * *

Of course. Zeus was always like this. Wherever he went, he'd always park himself in the biggest, fanciest, and definitely most expensive place he could find, and whipping up a bill as big as a small country at the end of his stay.

The Olympic Empire Hotel was the most likely place for Zeus to stay, but the Olympians were probably all gone, and Zeus wouldn't risk staying there. Naturally, he'd probably head for the second-best hotel around there.

Jason grabbed a cab, and headed over to the hotel Zeus would most likely be staying in. That hotel wasn't as rich as the Olympic Empire Hotel, but it was still quite impressive.

Once they were there, Jason paid the cabbie and walked in. It didn't take him long to get Zeus's suite number, and in less than five minutes, Jason found himself standing outside Zeus's suite, a fist ready to knock.

Zeus never really had a great relationship with Jason. Zeus never really liked him. He was more like something that shouldn't have been there, an accident. The only person he could ever relate to would be his older sister, who was, like him, an accident too. But his sister…

Jason shook his head. He knocked on the door.

Zeus's personal assistant opened the door, astonishment on his face as he saw Jason.

"Sir?" the assistant called. "Your son is here!"

"Send him in!" Zeus ordered.

The assistant led Jason to a small study, where Zeus sat on a fancy chair behind a large desk, wearing a flawless suit, neatly groomed, as usual.

"My son." Zeus rumbled. He didn't look pleased to see Jason, but at least he didn't look displeased either. What an improvement.

"Father," Jason said stiffly.

"What could bring you here?" Zeus asked.

Jason took a deep breath. "I know you've been in an argument…"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Zeus roared, slamming a fist onto the table. "MY LIFE IS NOT YOURS, SO DO NOT TRY TO LOOK INTO IT!"

It took every inch of Jason's willpower not to flinch. "Yes, Father. But all I am asking for is a bit of help and support, and in return, I would get you your Master Bolt."

There was a brief moment of silence.

Suddenly, Zeus burst out laughing. "You? Getting my Master Bolt? How, may I ask, will you ever be able to infiltrate the Titans' Headquarters?"

"I'll be able to find a way." Jason said stiffly.

"All right, then." Zeus said, still chortling. "If you do manage to infiltrate the Titans' Headquarters and get my Master Bolt back, I will help you, and I will even apologize to my brothers. If, of course, you are able to get it without being killed."

"Thank you, Father." Jason gritted out before storming out of the suite.

Yes, Zeus wouldn't be winning any Best Dad Awards anytime soon.

* * *

Ever heard of the phrase 'like father, like son'?

That was definitely the case for Poseidon and Percy.

Percy loved water. Water was his home. When he was little, he'd practically lived in the water, paddling across the waves and playing with the colorful little fish that flickered around underwater. When he grew up and joined Olympus, he'd visit the nearest pool every ten seconds.

Poseidon also loved water, even more than Percy. Percy always appeared back to shore when the dinner bell was ringing, but Poseidon stayed under, swimming out to nearby islands and catching his own dinner. While Percy ran off to play with some land friends, Poseidon preferred to play with some sharks.

All right, maybe not sharks, but Poseidon did survive a few shark attacks.

The first place Percy headed to, to find Poseidon, was the beach. London had absolutely no beaches, so Percy reluctantly cashed in some of his pocket money for a quick ride to a nearby town, where there were beaches.

The ride was dull. When Percy arrived, it was near lunchtime, so he grabbed some Shepherd's Pie before heading down to the beach.

The second the fresh sea air blew into him, Percy felt right at home. He finished off his food, and trotted happily down the beach. There were some families strolling around, while little children screamed in the waves. The weather was perfect for a beachy day: cool enough for a good walk, but warm enough to dress comfortably.

People were good. But Poseidon didn't want there to be people when he was taking his walk. So Percy made his way down, to the furthest corner of the beach, where no one bothered to go.

Sure enough, Poseidon was there. He stood, knee-deep in the water, the wind blowing through his dark hair, staring into the distance.

Grinning, Percy chucked off his socks and shoes and sloshed into the waves beside his father.

"Percy," Poseidon said, turning to look at his son.

"Hey dad," Percy said, still grinning, as they hugged quickly.

"Why are you here?" Poseidon asked curiously. "Don't you have other missions to go onto?"

"Yeah, but there's always family time available, right?" Percy said eagerly.

Poseidon laughed, but his laughter died. His green eyes, identical to Percy's, seemed suddenly sad. "Yes, I suppose so. Have you heard about our… ah… argument?"

"Yeah…" Percy mumbled.

Poseidon sighed. "Zeus is always so difficult. Hades isn't making things better at all. This is heading right into a civil war, and I can do nothing to stop it…"

"You can," Percy blurted. "You can still fight the Titans. We can find the Trident for you."

"Really?" Poseidon said. The great thing about Percy's dad is that he never doubted his son. He didn't sound skeptical. He didn't even show a flicker of doubt.

"Really." Percy confirmed. "Just… stay in London. We'll get the Trident back. After that, we can all fight the Titans together."

Poseidon nodded slowly. "You might want to try the Titans' Headquarters. That would be the most logical place to hide the weapons."

"Got it," Percy said, jotting the information down in his brain. He made his way out of the water and dried his feet before putting his shoes back on and grabbing his bag. He had a new mission to finish.

"One more thing," Poseidon called. Percy turned around, as Poseidon smiled. He didn't smile in the curt, professional way. His smile was a 100 Percent Dad Smile. "I'm proud of you."

Percy just grinned.

* * *

Nico sat quietly at the quaint little restaurant downtown. Jason and Percy chased after their fathers, but finding Hades wasn't so easy. Nico had to track down several of Hades' spies and whatnot, and managed to send a message over. According to the latest messenger, Hades would be meeting him for lunch at Juniper's Café, and Nico obliged, arriving an hour earlier.

Hades arrived half an hour later. The café was quite empty, but the second Hades arrived, more people left. The waitress shot Hades a glare, but handed them menus and waited for their order.

"Nico," Hades said.

"Father," Nico said stiffly.

Hades didn't change much. He was dressed all in black, his suit neat and flawless, and his hair dark and greasy. He still had this aura of darkness and sadness around him that left everyone around him running away.

The waitress glanced at them. Nico ordered a pomegranate drink. Hades took some wine.

"So," Nico cleared his throat. "You've lost your Helm."

"I have," Hades said, but there was a dangerous note in his voice.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nico asked casually.

"I'm assuming that one of my brothers stole it." Hades said simply. "Don't worry about it. I'll get it back once I've got some other matters sorted out. Trust me, once I find the Helm, my brothers will find their entrails strewn across the squares."

Right at the moment, the waitress returned with their drinks. The wine and pomegranate drink looked like blood. Nico took a shaky sip. The pomegranates were actually really good, but Nico couldn't enjoy it.

"Sounds great." Nico said. "Can I suggest another solution?"

Hades nodded.

"I can retrieve the Helm for you. It would save you a lot of time and resources." Nico said simply.

Hades seemed to consider it. "What if the Helm gets lost on the way?"

Nico blinked. That hurt. Hades might as well be asking Nico if he, his only son, could be trusted.

"Don't worry, Father. I'll take care of it. I've never lost anything in my life." Nico said. His voice was cold and stiff.

"Good." Hades said. He set down his wine, untouched. "Send me another message once you've found my Helm. And if you couldn't come back…" Hades stood up and walked to the door. "Don't expect me to come to your funeral. After all, you should have died instead of your sister."

The door closed.

Nico seemed to deflate. Of course. Ever since his sister was gone…

No. He shouldn't be dwelling on the past. If the Titans took the Helm, they'd keep it in the Titans Headquarters. He was sure of it.

Nico stood up and paid for the drinks. He swore to himself. He would not fail this test.


	17. Trap

**Welcome back to this story. Here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy. Thank you guys so much For Staying with me all this time. XD**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"Wow," Piper whispered as they peered cautiously through the bushes at the massive mansion before them.

After getting the location, Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna hiked into the forests, and it didn't take them long to run into the massive Titans Headquarters. It was a mansion in the middle of the woods, covered in ivy, and looking quite abandoned. Most people would have just shrugged and walked away, but the Olympus Agents definitely knew better than to just walk away, especially when the Titans' emblem, a massive scythe, was marked so plainly on the doors.

"Yep," Annabeth nodded in agreement. "All we have to do is to charge in and start killing everyone."

No one laughed.

"So… what's the plan of attack?" Annabeth asked.

Piper opened her mouth to answer, but Reyna beat her to it. "There are windows on the ground floor, and they're barred, but there's one window where the bars are bent enough for us to squeeze in. We can set off a explosions near the front, and while the guards are distracted, we can get into the window. Once we're in, we'll head to the holding cells, which are on the third floor, and get Artemis out of there."

"Wait," Piper looked annoyed. "How do we make explosions? And how do you know the holding cells are on the third floor? And how do we get out of there?"

Reyna shot Piper a contemptuous glare. "I've got a bit of alcohol from the first aid kit. We can smash the bottle on the floor, light it, and run. A forest fire beside them will definitely get their attention. The holding cells are on the third floor, because I've actually bothered to study some blueprints some friends gave to me. To get out… we'll fight our way out. We can leave through the back door, and the second we get into the forest, we'll be safe. They'll never find us if we leave a trail of fire behind us, if we can use the alcohol from your first aid kits."

Piper scowled. Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise. Reyna was good.

"So… let's get moving!" Annabeth said cheerfully. Reyna immediately got out her bottle of alcohol and some matches, while Piper glared silently at Reyna.

The three of them carefully slunk to a suitable spot. Reyna poured the alcohol over a bed of dry leaves, as Annabeth tossed a match in. Immediately, a fire bloomed on the floor, eating away the dry leaves hungrily.

There was a shout. The three of them ran, feet pounding silently, headed towards the window. Guards poured from the mansion, carrying buckets of water. No one minded them as they smashed the window open and crawled in.

Reyna was right. The bars were bent and rusted enough for them to wriggle through. They were all pretty thin, so they had no problems at all, but… well… More accurately, Reyna had no trouble slipping in. Annabeth had to wriggle a bit. Piper's legs got stuck, and needless to say, it was quite awkward.

Once they were all in, Piper's face was as dark as a thundercloud. Reyna didn't look smug, but there was an aura of satisfaction radiating off of her. Annabeth just felt embarrassed for Piper. So far, their mission was going great, but the teamwork? Nah.

"Let's go," Reyna ordered, slipping out of the room cautiously, with Piper and Annabeth following closely behind. It was amazing how much chaos a small brushfire could cause. They met many guards, but most of the guards were more interested in "the possible spies that are invading!" than a couple of girls slipping to the third floor.

The second and third floor had an evident difference. They could all feel it. While the second floor was full of hazy sunlight streaming from the windows, the third floor was dank and dark, filled with rows and rows of heavily padlocked metal boxes with small slats on the door for tucking in food.

"These holding cells are probably for common inmates. Artemis would require a different cell. Maybe something bigger, smaller, or heavily enforced." Annabeth suggested. Reyna and Piper nodded.

They crossed more holding cells. Their footsteps were silent, but the prisoners' hearing were pretty dang good. When Annabeth's shoe accidentally made a light tap on the floor, the entire row of cells started to mumble, asking for food or news.

Finally, after they've rifled through the entire floor, they finally found Artemis's prison.

Oh yes, it was definitely different from the other holding cells.

1\. It had no walls. It was nothing but a chair that strapped Artemis's arms and legs on.

2\. There was a very scary-looking circle surrounding the chair, painted in a very scary shade of red.

3\. There was a small stand a few feet away with a box full of complicated gears and levers on it.

4\. Artemis was still. Very, very, very, scarily, still.

"Lady Artemis!" Piper whispered.

Artemis's eyes opened. Annabeth immediately felt a sense of awe.

Artemis wasn't big. She was actually on the small side, looking very young, with healthy skin and neat auburn hair. She only wore a light shift, which made her appear even younger and more innocent. But her eyes… they were silver. It was a really pretty shade, too.

"Oh," Artemis said simply. She didn't move, just sitting there, calm and still. "You're here to rescue me?"

"Yes," Reyna answered, taking a step forward.

"Don't!" Artemis said sharply. Reyna leapt back.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

Artemis took a careful breath. "They put me in a trap. The second I move, the restraints will feel that movement. It will trigger a bomb, which will blow up this whole place."

"Right." Piper said weakly. "So… any other ideas?"

Annabeth saw the box with the levers and gears. Carefully, she ran a hand down the brassy sides. She suddenly remembered her father teaching her about some mechanics, taking a summer course on engineering…

"Annabeth?" Piper asked, concerned.

"I think I know how to free Artemis." Annabeth whispered hoarsely.


	18. Invasion

**Hello, everyone. It's been a while. I'm very sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

 **Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

It was so fast. Annabeth didn't even have time to react. The words had barely left her lips when the room exploded into noise. Prisoners shouted. The sound of pounding feet grew louder and louder. Despite the chaos, Annabeth could easily hear the clicks as the safety hatches of guns were lifted.

Piper drew a cold, jagged sword. Annabeth readied her Lightning Pistol. Reyna picked up a small bronze tube from a pocket. Immediately, the small tube grew to a long, sleek shaft with a deadly tip. For a brief moment, Annabeth was amazed. How did such a harmless little toy turn into such a large javelin?

All around them, Titans burst into the room, guns and weapons held in their hands, and they were thrown into chaos.

Piper swung her sword, blood spraying everywhere. Reyna swept her javelin low, knocking a dozen Titans off their feet.

"We'll take care of them! Get Artemis!" Piper yelled.

Annabeth nodded, darting over to the box. A burly Titan blocked her way, snarling, but Annabeth was fast. She fired quickly at the Titan's chest. The Titan barely had time to react before he crumpled down.

Annabeth grabbed the box and tore off the lid. For a brief moment, she just stared dumbly at the gears and levers inside. She couldn't do it. It was too hard. She wasn't her father. She couldn't make sense of it.

Behind her, she heard Piper scream. Annabeth whirled around and raised the Pistol, only to see Reyna slam into the Titan pinning Piper down, gutting him with her javelin. Annabeth was used to this stuff, but she did feel her breakfast rising when she saw the Titan's guts spill over the floor.

"We'll back you up!" Reyna called. "Just focus!"

Annabeth managed a weak smile before turning back to the box.

Ridiculously enough… Annabeth suddenly remembered one of the happy moments with her father…

* * *

" _Look here, Annabeth," Frederick Chase said, "These are all buttons, and they all have their own uses, but do you see this massive switch here?"_

 _Annabeth nodded eagerly, standing on her toes to see the big metal box her father was dismantling._

" _If you flick that, the power will all be gone. This is a master switch. As long as this remains off, there will be no power." Frederick said. "If you want the power to be off permanently…" Frederick pried the switch off, revealing a massive tangle of wires. "Just cut this wire here, and that should do the trick."_

* * *

Annabeth's eyes darted to a massive switch… just like the one her father had pointed out. As Annabeth reached over to flick it…

No, she had to turn the power off permanently. If it's only temporary, the Titans would be able to use this chair again. She had to stop the power permanently.

Annabeth pried open the switch. Carefully, she sliced the wire.

Sparks flew from the box, and Annabeth leapt back. The Titans howled. Piper and Reyna were both wearing tired, but happy grins.

Annabeth ran over to Artemis, cutting the bonds that tied her to the chair. Annabeth winced, expecting to get electrocuted, but nothing happened.

Once Artemis was free, Annabeth stood aside.

Artemis stood up immediately, a smile on her lips. Suddenly, Artemis didn't seem so young and innocent anymore. There was a nasty little glint in her eyes…

Afterwards, the Titans didn't even stand a chance.

* * *

"So… this is the big, nasty HQ, huh?" Percy said, scratching his head. The Headquarters looked pretty sweet, but it was too fancy. Not his style.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, eyeing the surroundings.

Percy, Jason, and Nico had met again after they visited their fathers, reporting their results. Together, the three of them decided to break in together. After all, if one of them were caught, the other two would be able to call for help.

"What should we do?" Percy asked.

"Well, we can't storm it for sure," Jason concluded.

For a brief moment, the three of them sank into a thoughtful silence.

Finally, Nico said, "Unlike you two, I actually bothered to do my research. One window's broken open, so we can just sneak in there. Sneaking in should be easy."

Percy grinned. "That's a perfect plan."

Jason nodded with approval. "I'll go first to scout…"

Jason never had a chance to finish as Percy took off, charging towards the Headquarters and yelling his head off.

"Oh my…" Nico groaned.


	19. Retrieval

**Hello, everyone. Here's the next update, hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review too! Reviews make me happy.**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Needless to say, they made it in with little trouble. Jason was thanking the heavens for that. Percy's little stunt would have gotten them killed if it weren't for the fact that the Headquarters were strangely empty…

Jason shook his head. Never mind about that. He had to focus on his mission first.

When they snuck into the Headquarters, Jason headed up. Percy headed towards the outer courtyards, where the pools were waiting. Nico slipped down to the basement. Since Zeus was the master of the skies, Jason was betting that the Master Bolt would be hidden in the attic somewhere. Poseidon would probably have his Trident hidden in the pool, and the Helm somewhere underground.

Jason pounded up a flight of stairs. He didn't run into any trouble. Once in a while, he did have to duck behind corners and duck under closets when guards walked past, but he didn't have to fight. Downstairs, he heard yelps and clangs of metal. He hoped that Percy and Nico were all right.

Finally, Jason made it to the top. He lowered some foldable stairs and clattered up quickly, finding himself staring up at a small metal trapdoor. He paused.

Was he ready for this? What if he failed? What if he died? What about Percy and Nico? What about Piper?

Jason shook his head. Before he could change his mind, he shoved the door open and entered the attic.

The first thing that hit him was the stench. It smelled like the world's biggest cowfield, stuffed with fresh, stinking manure. When he took a step, his foot crunched onto something. Looking down, Jason saw that the floor was covered in slick feces, and the crunch… a writhing body of a crushed bug squirmed frantically under his foot. Jason made a grunt of disgust and took a step back, only to hear another crunch.

Shuddering, Jason looked up and around him. The attic had a rather high ceiling, lit by a single lamp that wavered weakly. Another funny thing about the attic was the wall. There were tiny little alcoves carved in, and the strange thing was that something in the alcoves seemed to be moving…

Again, Jason shook his head. This wasn't the time to be chickening out.

Jason took another look around, and grinned. Right on the top of the ceiling, hanging by a slim chain, was the Master Bolt.

First things first: how could he get up to the ceiling?

Jason chuckled, and took out a small leather package from his pack. He gave the package a shake, and instantly, the package unfolded into a pair of sleek wings. Deftly, Jason strapped it to his back and arms.

Needless to say, it was a gift from a very special friend of his. When that friend had first given it to him, Jason had smiled and accepted it politely, never thinking that he'd actually use it. Now…

Jason's fingers found a small handle, and Jason grinned again. Once he turned the handle, arcs of electricity would strike from the wings, shooting at whatever was attacking him. To the people around him, electricity was a dangerous, unknown substance, but to his friend, electricity was an old friend.

Jason took a deep breath, and flapped the wings. Instantly, he found himself hovering several feet from the air, the wings picking up currents, and heading into a steady ascent up towards the ceiling. Jason's arms ached with the pressure, (honestly, carrying your entire body weight up for a long period of time is pure pain), but he didn't care.

And again, nabbing the Bolt, flapping down, and getting the beep out of there were just a little too easy. Because halfway up, Jason ran into big, big trouble.

Suddenly, high-pitched screeches and clicking erupted, coming from everywhere at once. The shadows in the alcoves writhed, and burst free. Leathery wings and sharp little claws scrabbled at Jason, tearing at his clothes and his wings. In seconds, the air was suddenly full of whirling vampire bats.

Jason yelped, plummeting a few feet before carrying himself up. His leather vests and trousers should be able to protect him well enough, but he could still feel tiny teeth nipping at his hair and hands. Jason flapped his wings harder. Before, it was hard, but now with the bats, it was like flying through molasses.

Jason groaned as a particularly nasty bat chewed into his hand. For a brief moment, Jason's hand lost his grip on the handle, but he was able to grab on again before he could fall…

Jason turned the handle and yelled.

Arcs of electricity rippled off of the wings. The air buzzed, and was filled with the stench of charred bodies. The bats screamed as bright blue streaks of light burst through the dark air, tearing into their tiny little bodies. Like flies, dead bats plummeted down, landing into piles of their own excrement. With each bat that fell, the sounds of crunching became louder. Inwardly, Jason shuddered as he imagined the disgusting little insects chewing away at the dead bats.

Unfortunately, the wave of electricity only stunned the bats. Yes, at least dozens of them died, but there must have been thousands of bats. The formed a loose ring around him, circling him warily, but none of them bothered him too much.

Grunting, Jason flapped up to the ceiling, tearing the Bolt from the roof. Instantly, Jason felt much better, and warmth tingled from his fingers. He got it. He got the Bolt. He got his father's weapons right there in his arms.

The bats screeched. Jason looked up to see them closing in…

Without further ado, Jason angled his wings, and fell into a steep glide down. The bats followed him, but Jason fell right through the trapdoor, his feet landing heavily onto the stairs. The light below him was way too bright for his liking, but Jason ignored that. Happily, he slammed the trapdoor shut and dusted his hands.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

The courtyard was quiet. Well, there was the noise of the birds chirping, of the water splashing, and so on, but for some strange reason, everything seemed muted, as if underwater.

Percy shrugged as he made his way to the courtyards with Riptide swinging casually from his hands. The courtyards were pretty nice, airy and clean. It was shaped like a pentagon, with pillars propping up a domed roof. Vines of ivy twirled around the entire structure and overlooked a massive pool in the middle of it.

Percy walked over to the pool and grinned. The Trident was right at the bottom, secured by thin silver chains.

Immediately, Percy chucked off his shoes and bag, setting them aside. He dipped his toes into the water. It was blissfully cool, his home element. This was easy, a little too easy. All he had to do would be to hop in, grab the Trident, get up, and go.

But there would be traps. There'd definitely be traps. It would never be this easy.

Percy shook his head, refusing to let the worries bother him.

Without further ado, Percy cannonballed into the water, sending droplets splashing everywhere and sank like a rock to bottom. His feet pounded against the floor of the pool, and his hands grasped onto the Trident. With an easy tug, the Trident was in his hands. Percy kicked, and splashed his way to the surface.

Now that was easy. Way too easy…

Suddenly, the water boiled with creatures. Little flickers darted through the water, grey-green in color with rows of sharp white teeth gnashing together. A panel opened on the other end of the pool, and a school of piranhas poured through.

Percy yelped, tossing the Trident ahead. The Trident skittered over the cobbles, thank goodness.

Then, Percy had to worry about himself. He felt a sting on his ankle, and risked a glance. The piranhas were fast, swimming through the water and nipping at his heels.

Percy tore through the water, swimming faster than before. For a while, nothing existed, except for the splash of water, the burn of his arms and legs, his screaming lungs, and the precious oxygen above him. For a while, Percy just swam, smashing into the other end. Frantically, Percy scrambled up and lay there, sprawled, on the slick stones.

Carefully, Percy peered over the edge of the pool. The piranhas writhed below him.

Percy took a deep breath and picked up the Trident, his shoes, and his pack. Thank goodness he was so good at swimming, or…

Percy shrugged. At least he made it out alive.

Mission accomplished.


	20. Success

**Hello, everyone. Here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy, and please review! Thanks!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

The basement was one of the coldest, dankest places Nico had ever seen. And that was really saying something, because Nico practically lived in basements. Yes, he was used to little spiders and a bit of dust, but this basement… it was getting ridiculous. Spiders the size of his hands crawled over the ceiling, weaving a tangle of webs that nearly blocked the doorway and every step stirred up a dust storm.

Nico drew his Stygian Iron sword, carefully cutting away a web that was in front of him and scraping the web off. It left the sword, and his hands, sticky and rather unpleasant.

Nico took a few more careful steps. The sword glowed, giving him enough light to see where he was going.

The basement just seemed to be a massive concrete rectangle, with unpainted walls and poor maintenance. There was no furniture, safes, nothing at all, apart from the spiders.

Nico took a few more steps, his sword in front of him.

And there it was.

The Helm of Darkness was on a simple pedestal. Even though it was covered in dust, it still radiated power, gleaming wickedly. Maybe that was why it wasn't eaten by the spiders yet.

Nico cut aside a few more webs, but suddenly, there was a click. Nico looked down to see that the tiny square of concrete he stepped on started to sink into the floor. He leapt back, raising his sword.

Instead of monsters or Titans or whatever coming from the hole, smoke poured out, turning the air a choking shade of grey. Nico grunted, taking a handkerchief from his pack and moistening it with a bit of water before holding it over his nose and mouth. It made the stench a little more bearable.

But the smoke wasn't the main problem. Flickers of light drifted through the smoke, eerie and cold. Nico wasn't sure what the Titans were using, but he was pretty dang sure it wasn't nice.

Nico reached for the Helm. After he got it, it's time to get out of the stinking Headquarters, and…

"Nico?"

Nico froze.

Cautiously, he turned around.

A girl with olive skin and dark hair stood in a corner, her eyes wide. She wore a delicate white dress, and…

"Bianca?" Nico choked. It was impossible. Bianca was dead! She was dead because Percy failed to protect her. She was dead, because Percy… there was no way she could have survived!

"Nico?" Bianca said weakly. "Nico?"

* * *

" _Nico? Nico?" Bianca called._

 _Nico padded over, scowling at the weapons and armor she wore._

" _Do you have to go?" Nico whined._

" _Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," Bianca said cheerfully, squatting down and ruffling Nico's head. Nico scowled again._

" _What if you don't come back?" Nico demanded._

 _Bianca laughed. "Don't worry, Percy'll take care of me. Won't he?"_

" _I will," Percy promised solemnly._

" _All right," Nico said, plopping down on the couch. "Bye!"_

 _Minutes became hours. It was way past Nico's bedtime, but Nico kept his eyes open, waiting for Bianca. Near dawn, Percy and a few other worn agents returned back to the base, bruised and battered. Nico had run up, searching for his sister. Why wasn't she there? She said that she'd come back!_

 _But Bianca never came back._

* * *

"You're… not… her!" Nico gritted out. He grabbed the Helm. It was like ice in his hands, but he kept a firm grasp on it.

"Nico!" Bianca's voice turned sharp. "It's me! Don't you recognize me?"

Nico took a step back. She did look like Bianca. Every little detail was captured perfectly. But at the same time… Bianca was dead! Unless Percy lied to him about it?

"Nico, please help! I was captured by the Titans. Percy ran off instead of helping. I've been here ever since. Please help me get out!" Bianca pleaded. Tears trickled down her face.

"No," Nico croaked.

"Please! Nico!" Bianca wailed.

"NO!" Nico roared. "You are not Bianca!"

"I am!" Bianca insisted.

"No," Nico breathed. "Bianca would never be so selfish. She would have wanted me to leave instead of save her. You are not Bianca."

Bianca's face morphed into one of horror. Nico ran, his feet slapping up storms of dust, but he ran and ran, tearing out of the basement… only for something to barrel right into him.

Nico hissed, getting back to his feet and raising his sword.

"Dude, watch out!" Percy yelped, scrambling up.

"Percy?" Nico said.

"Yeah, it's me," Percy said, rubbing his neck.

"Oh," Nico said awkwardly. "Erm…"

Suddenly, something smashed right into both of them, and they fell with a massive crash back down onto the ground.

"You guys are so fat!" Percy yelled, squashed between Nico and… Jason?

"Sorry!" Jason yelled, climbing off of the human pile. Groaning, Nico and Percy got to their feet again.

"Seriously, you guys are so fat! I mean, Nico's ok, but oh my goodness sake, Jason, what have you been eating?" Percy grumbled, dusting himself off.

"I prefer to call all that weight 'muscle'," Jason corrected. He held up the Bolt. "All right, so do we all have the weapons?"

Percy wiggled the Trident, and Nico propped up the Helm.

"All right, let's get out of here!"

Without further ado, they charged down the hallway. Then, something massive crashed right into them, and they went tumbling down on the ground again.

Nico sucked in a breath when he felt icy metal on his neck. Beside him, Jason and Percy had their hands up in the air.

"Who…?" Nico croaked.

"Percy? Jason? Nico?" the person holding the knife to Nico's throat let go immediately. "Where were you guys? Why are you guys here?"

Nico crawled up. Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper stood there, open-mouthed, as another lady that must have been Artemis watched with an amused smile.

"Talk later. Let's get the _beep_ out of here!" Percy yelled.

And with that, they charged out of the Titans Headquarters.

Mission success.


	21. Captured

**Hello, everyone. Here's the next chapter. Please review! Thanks!**

 **Also… a few friends and I started writing a whole lot of new stories so far in an account called Novelist's Fantasy. It's also on my Favorite Authors list. So it'd be great if you guys could check it out and give a few comments and yeah… at any rate, thanks! XD**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Twenty**

They ran.

They just ran and ran, tearing out of the Titans Headquarters and into the forest ahead of them. Branches tore at their hair and clothes, but they didn't care. But Annabeth did worry a bit about the racket they were making. If it was just one person stomping over leaves, cursing, and charging through the undergrowth, they might stand a chance of escape, but seven people? Honestly, Annabeth was surprised that they weren't caught.

Soon, they crashed into a small forest clearing, collapsing onto the dusty ground, gasping and panting for breath.

"Are we chased?" Piper gasped.

"I don't think so," Annabeth said, wheezing. She hauled herself painfully to her feet and looked around. The forest was silent, apart from their raspy breathing.

There was a moment of silence.

Then, Percy gave a ragged whoop and threw a fist in the air. "We did it!"

Jason and Piper started to chuckle. Annabeth felt a grin splitting her face, and even Reyna, Nico, and Artemis looked as if they actually considered smiling and joining the celebration.

"Yeah, we did," Annabeth agreed.

"So… do we go back home now?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Artemis answered. She stood up. "Thank you for helping me."

"Aw, that was no problem at all!" Percy said, waving a hand, acting all blasé. "We do that every day,"

Jason nudged Percy playfully. "Pride cometh before the fall, child. Pride cometh before the fall."

"All right," Annabeth said. "First things first: is anyone injured?"

Everyone took a moment to inspect themselves. Apart from a few scratches and bruises, there was nothing too serious. Piper tore off some bandages and patched up the worst of the cuts, and the matter of injuries was taken care of.

"Secondly, food." Annabeth said. "We're kind of… lost in this forest, and we might be hiking for days. Did anyone happen to bring any food or water with them?"

There was a long, awkward pause.

"Well… ahem…" Jason rubbed his chin nervously. "Well, we came in kind of a rush, so we didn't really have time to pack and all…"

"Oh," Annabeth said. "Well… we have three water bottles, and one packet of dried fruit. And we all know how long that's going to last us, especially with your massive appetites."

Jason and Percy both started protesting, but Annabeth shushed them. She turned to Artemis respectfully. "You don't happen to know your way around here, do you?"

Artemis's eyes seem to swirl. "I'm not called the goddess of the hunt for no reason, Annabeth."

"So… you know how to get us out of here?" Reyna said.

Artemis nodded. She scanned the forest, and then tipped her head. "This way,"

Wordlessly, they got to their feet, sipped some water, and followed Artemis out.

For the next thirty minutes, they trekked through the forest, crunching over moldy leaves. Birds chittered overhead, and thin streams of sunlight shone from the green canopy above them. Jason and Piper walked side-by-side, chatting. Nico and Reyna walked quietly, not talking at all. Percy was at the back, whistling happily. Artemis led the way with Annabeth.

"So… how are you?" Annabeth swallowed nervously.

Artemis gave a small smile. "I'm fine, thank you very much."

"All right," Annabeth squeaked, and stared at her shoes. Literally thirty minutes ago, she was staring at death in the face. Now, she was worried about embarrassing herself in front of a childhood hero. Look how quickly things that matter change.

"How are you?" Artemis asked.

"Erm… I'm great!" Annabeth chirped.

Artemis laughed. And from then on, they were silent.

But that silence didn't last.

Because… well, why not? They were attacked. Again.

Branches snapped above them as people dressed in silvery hunting clothes dropped from the trees, landing like jungle cats, hissing. Small silver masks hid their faces, but Annabeth could clearly see the aggression in their eyes. Small timber wolves growled from the undergrowth, and hunting falcons screeched from the air. Knives appeared in the assailants' hands, and bows were deftly strung.

Annabeth drew her knife. Who were they? Titans? But the last time she checked, Titans didn't dress like that, and there was something about them…

There was another shout. Everyone reeled back as another group of people charged into view. This time, they were wearing sleek black jumpsuits and little black masks. Like the silvery group, they were armed to the teeth with knives, but they didn't have the wolves or falcons.

"Who are you?" Jason shouted.

Neither side made a single sound. In one perfectly synchronized move, they sprang forward.

Piper screamed as she fought, kicking at a black warrior. Jason was sparring with an assailant dressed in silver, while Nico lashed out another fighter. Annabeth fought like a wildcat, thrashing and writhing. But more and more warriors came pouring from the trees, churning apart the forest floor.

Hands covered Annabeth's mouth and nose. Screeching, Annabeth fought, but a sour smell filled her nose, and slowly, the world turned black.


	22. Hunters

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. But there's good news: finals are over, and we're into summer break, so I'll have plenty of time to write (I hope). So updates will come faster (I hope again). Thanks!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

When Annabeth woke, she had the queen of all headaches. She once had a concussion that swelled her head up to the size of a freaking watermelon, but it was nothing compared to this. Even breathing was pure agony.

Painfully, Annabeth opened her eyes. The world seemed to swim around her, zooming in and out before focusing on a small orange leaf on the cold stone floor.

"Annabeth?" Percy's anxious voice was heard. The sound banged around her head, turning her brain to mush.

"Loud…" Annabeth managed.

"Sorry," Percy's voice became a whisper. Gentle hands helped her up.

For a moment, all Annabeth could register was mind-numbing pain as the blood rushed away from her head. The world seemed to blur and darken before it cleared slowly before her. Someone pressed a glass of water onto her lips, and Annabeth drank greedily. Immediately, her headache diminished.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked, looking around. They were in a small stone room, with trickles of water dripping off the walls. It was freezing there, and their breath easily misted in the air. Around her, Percy, Nico, and Jason were huddled in ragged blankets. While Percy wrapped another blanket around her shoulders, Nico brooded quietly in a corner, and Jason… Jason looked furious.

That was when it hit her. Artemis, Piper and Reyna were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Piper and Reyna? Where's Artemis?" Annabeth said, alarmed.

"I don't know!" Jason yelled angrily. Looking at his face… their captors had better have a good answer, or Annabeth had a feeling that things were about to get violent really quick.

"They're all awake!" a voice called. A small door opened, allowing the crisp morning air to waft in.

Immediately, Annabeth felt Percy and Jason spring forward, readying their fists, but all thoughts of escape fizzed away when knives flashed. Percy and Jason were still frozen in their fighting positions as blades were pressed against their throats.

"If you so much as take one step out of line, we'll gut you," a low voice whispered.

"Got it," Percy squeaked.

Carefully, they all got out and stood in a line. Annabeth's head was still pounding, but whatever she had just drunk, it did its job. The world was definitely not swirling around her anymore.

"Stand down! They're friends,"

Annabeth nearly wept in relief as she heard Artemis's voice. Right on cue, Artemis walked in, dressed in camouflage pants and a snug jacket. Knives gleamed from her belt, and a falcon was perched on her shoulder. She looked much better than the sick, starving prisoner. Now, she radiated life and power.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I apologize for the rough treatment. I have just woken up myself," Artemis said, even sounding a teeny bit sheepish. "They're the Hunters. My followers."

Annabeth looked around again. Their captors… they were all girls dressed in boys' clothing. They were all lean and athletic, proud and strong. Timber wolves and hunting falcons weaved around them. No wonder they were the Hunters, Artemis's sacred followers.

"You must all be hungry," Artemis said. "We'll provide some food."

"Thanks!" Percy said, delighted.

"One more thing," Artemis paused. "Let me introduce you to my Lieutenant: Thalia."

Time seemed to slow. Jason's jaw dropped open as a lithe girl walked into view, removing her hood. She was really pretty, with short, spiky black hair wreathing her face, a silver circlet cutting through the locks, pale but healthy skin, and bright electric-blue eyes.

"Thalia?" Jason croaked.

The girl's eyes were wide. "Jason?"

The two of them flew into each other's arms, hugging the lives out of each other. Nico, Percy, and Annabeth just stood there, gawping.

Thalia looked evidently different from the other Hunters. She seemed to be more vibrant, more lively, stronger and more beautiful. But at the same time, she also radiated an aura of danger and pain.

After what seemed like eternity, Percy hollered, "Oh my gosh, people! Get a room!"

Annabeth laughed, but her laughter died down really quick when she saw the death glares of the Hunters.

Right. Hunters weren't allowed to date. They hated guys. So… well… maybe that comment wasn't too smart.

Thalia and Jason separated and turned to face them sheepishly.

"Guys, meet my sister," Jason said. "We got separated for years, and it's complicated."

"Your sister?" Annabeth blinked in surprise. They looked absolutely nothing alike. Well, apart from their electric blue eyes, but that was it.

"It's a long story," Thalia said warmly, smiling. "Since we're together… why don't we tell you about it when we're all settled down?"

"Yeah, I agree," Percy cut in. "I'm starving."

* * *

Soon, they were all seated around a campfire. They had been given clean clothes and a fresh shower. Even though Annabeth knew she should be worrying about Piper and Reyna, she couldn't help but to relax for a moment. In fact, everyone around her, even Jason, seemed to be so much happier than before.

Hot chocolate and graham crackers were passed around. Annabeth cupped her frozen fingers around the mug gratefully and took a sip. The hot chocolatey goodness melted on her tongue, and the warmth spread all over her body, even down to her toes.

"I guess we owe you guys a big explanation," Jason started. Everyone leaned forward to listen. Based on the eagerness and curiosity evident on their faces… Thalia might not have told anyone, not even her closest friends about her brother.

Thalia took a deep breath. "Here we go."

* * *

 _It was a beautiful day. The sky was in a brilliant shade of blue, complete with fluffy white clouds drifting lazily across. A cool, clean wind blew away the pollution and smoke, leaving fresh air in its wake. Everyone was outside, playing in the fields and having picnics. It was lovely._

" _Thalia!"_

 _Thalia glanced up from her book as her mother strode into the room without knocking. Jason, her baby brother, stirred from his cradle, but didn't wake._

 _Beryl Grace was very pretty, in a glamorous movie star way. Her blond hair was neatly coiffed, her clothing immaculate, her makeup perfect. She placed a manicured hand on a hip. "We're going out today."_

" _Where?" Thalia asked in surprise. For the first time in two years, her mother was finally taking them out. Thalia squinted and glanced warily at her for a quick moment. Her mother looked much healthier, and her face was definitely less puffy from the drinking. Her eyes were clear, and she didn't slur. Could this mean… could this mean that for the first time in five years, her mother was sober?_

" _It's a nice day. How about a picnic?" Beryl suggested lightly._

 _Thalia found her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Her mother hated picnics with passion. It's always the ants in the food, or the grass stains, or the bugs that threatened to bite her ankles._

" _Sure," Thalia said slowly. "Just the two of us?"_

" _And Jason too!" Beryl added before leaving the room._

 _Thalia paled and glanced at Jason, still dozing lightly. She thought about calling it off. She really wanted to call it off. If it was just her, she could take care of herself. But Jason… if anything happened to Jason, she would never forgive herself._

 _Thalia took a deep breath. All right, she'll take Jason, but Jason will be with her every single freaking step of the way. If Jason even disappears for one second, she's calling the cops._

 _Carefully, Thalia picked Jason up. Jason whined, his tiny fists flailing._

" _It's all right," Thalia said softly. "I won't let mommy hurt you."_

 _Jason seemed to calm down at that, dozing off again._

 _Despite everything, Thalia couldn't help but to laugh for a bit. Her world was so twisted. Wasn't she supposed to say, "Mommy won't let anyone hurt you?", and not "I won't let mommy hurt you?"_

 _Ever since her father left them, she had been living in a pit of misery. Her mother started drinking and taking drugs. She cleaned the house, bought the food, and took care of his mother. More than once, she thought about committing suicide… until Jason came into her life. After that, she had something to live for, because life suddenly seemed brighter with her little baby brother. And she would never let anything hurt him._

 _Thalia carried Jason outside and placed him on his high chair as she packed a picnic basket, making some sandwiches and bringing a flash of icy lemonade._

" _Are you done packing?" Beryl asked._

" _Yes," Thalia said. Her mother reached for Jason, but Thalia beat her to it, scooping Jason up in her arms and handing her mother the basket. For a moment, a flicker of pain crossed Beryl's face, but Thalia felt no mercy. If she was ready to leave her two children to rot while she drank herself away, she had no right to even touch them._

" _Let's go," Beryl said, walking out the door. Scowling, Thalia followed her out._

 _The field was only a short drive away. Beryl did know how to drive, but with every bump, Thalia felt her heart go a million beats a minute._

 _Soon, they arrived at a field, where a dozen children were playing tag on the grass, shrieking with laughter. Beryl parked the car as Thalia carried Jason out and started setting up the picnic._

 _But Beryl never came out of the car._

 _After ten minutes of waiting, Thalia grabbed Jason and stormed to the parking lot, rapping at the glass of the car. But there was no one inside._

 _For the first time in her life, Thalia felt really uneasy._

" _Mom?" Thalia called._

" _Are you sure you have the children?" a voice came from somewhere to her left._

" _Of course, they're outside," Beryl's voice followed._

 _Thalia's heart dropped to her stomach as she quietly walked over, hiding herself behind a small red car._

" _Good," the voice said, sounding satisfied. They could hear the clinking of bottles. "Fifty bottles of gin. Do we have a deal?"_

" _Yes," this time, her mother's voice was laced with greed._

 _There were a few more clinks. Then, Thalia saw her mother walk into the car, carrying a cart of bottles, which she loaded into the trunk. Then, her mother got into the car, and drove away._

 _Thalia's jaw dropped. Her mother… Beryl Grace had just traded her two children for fifty bloody bottles of gin. Her own mother had just traded them for alcohol, for temporary escape from this bloody world._

" _Where's the children?" the voice snapped._

" _They're not outside, sir," another voice said anxiously._

" _Find them!" the first voice snarled. "Or Zeus will have our heads."_

 _Zeus? Wasn't that her… her father? Thalia shook her head viciously. She had to get away from here. She looked old for her age, so she might be able to get a job. She should be able to find somewhere to sleep, and with the money she would earn, maybe she and Jason would be able to survive. She has to leave this place, and maybe move to another town? The money in her pocket should be enough to buy some train tickets…_

" _Found them!"_

 _All thoughts of escape fizzed away from Thalia's mind as she saw a face peer down at her._

 _Thalia shrieked, stumbling back._

" _Whoa!" the man before her held up his hands. "Calm down, all right?"_

" _Stay away from us!" Thalia yelled._

" _All right, all right!" the guy said, stepping back. "I'm Aeacus, one of your father's servants."_

" _I don't want anything to do with my father!" Thalia said defiantly._

 _Aeacus sighed. "Thalia, your father will take care of you."_

" _Like how he has taken care of us for pretty much my entire life?" Thalia snarled._

" _No!" Aeacus said, alarmed. "Your father loves you. He wasn't able to take care of you at the time, because he was too busy fighting some really dangerous enemies. Now, he's taken care of them, and he wants you home."_

" _Why should we trust you?" Thalia demanded._

 _Aeacus sighed again. "This is taking too long. If we can't convince the girl, we'll just get the boy. Zeus wants the boy. The girl's nothing to him."_

" _What?" Thalia spluttered, but it was too late._

 _A pair of hands grabbed her from behind. She suddenly remembered that there were two voices talking. That must have been the second voice._

 _Thalia screamed, kicking and flailing, she couldn't break free of the grasp. Jason was torn from her arms, and it was like being cut into two. Everything Thalia fought for, just gone._

 _Thalia howled. She thrashed and punched and fought. But something smashed into her, and everything went black._

* * *

 _When Thalia woke, she was alone, cold and shivering, in a small alley. And Jason was nowhere to be seen._

 _Thalia sobbed. Her mother had sold them. Her father had betrayed her and took away Jason, her precious little brother._

" _Your father loves you!" Aeacus had said. Yeah, right. Sure he did. Sure he loved her so, so much. For the first time in her life, Thalia just broke down, crying._

" _Hey,"_

 _Thalia looked up to see a young girl walk over. She was pretty, but very athletic, dressed in trousers and a loose shirt._

" _What are you doing here? It's dangerous," the girl said._

" _I don't care," Thalia hissed._

 _The girl tipped her head curiously. "What happened?"_

" _Why should I tell you?" Thalia snipped._

 _The girl looked at her tear-streaked face and her grubby clothes._

" _You're a fighter," the girl said. "We could use fighters like you."_

" _Great," Thalia snarled sarcastically._

" _I'm Artemis." The girl held out a hand. "I'll explain everything later, but would you like to join the Hunters?"_

 _Thalia hesitated, looking up. Despite the girl's fierce appearance, Thalia also saw wisdom and kindness in her eyes._

" _Yes," Thalia found herself saying as she took the hand and stood up._

* * *

"So that is our very tragic story," Thalia finished. Jason patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Wow, Zeus is a jerk," Percy said, stunned.

"You could say that again," Jason muttered.

"Yeah…" Annabeth said. She was still stunned from the cruelty. Abusing children was one thing, but selling them? That was way across the line.

"So," Artemis cut in. "It's getting late. Why don't we rest? We can search for your friends tomorrow."

Nodding, everyone scattered back into their tents. Thalia led them to a massive pavilion, filled with fluffy blankets and pillows.

Needless to say, the second Annabeth lay down, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	23. Amazons

**Here's the next update. Please review! Reviews make me very happy.**

 **Also another note: this story is a little over two thirds done. So prepare yourselves for the ending! XD**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

It was a stupid fantasy, but it always made Piper smile. She had always dreamed of waking to Jason's voice, and later on going out to parks and plazas, spending time with each other. But never in a thousand years would she ever dream of waking up to Reyna's voice, because when Piper woke, the first thing she heard was Reyna's high, indignant voice.

"What do you mean we have to wait here, Kinzie? Where's Hylla?"

Groggily, Piper shook her head and hauled herself to her feet. She and Reyna were in a cell. It was a small room, but there was a metal door before them. A barred hole, probably for food and water, was carved near the upper half of the door. Reyna was there, shouting through the bars at probably the guards.

"Reyna?" Piper croaked.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." Reyna said, but there wasn't much relief in her voice.

"Glad to see you too," Piper grumbled. "Where's everyone?"

Reyna shrugged, pacing around the cell. Piper thought she looked a bit like a caged animal: wild, angry, and confused at why she couldn't be free.

"Where are we?" Piper asked.

"With the Amazons," Reyna growled. "They knocked us out and took us here."

"Oh," Piper said.

Reyna whirled back to the door. "Hey! Are you listening? Where's Hylla? Kinzie!"

"We'll let you out when Hylla's here!" Kinzie's voice was also heavy with annoyance.

"You'd better!" Reyna snarled.

Piper hauled herself to her feet. Everything ached. She staggered weakly over to Reyna, peering through the bars. A rather pretty auburn-haired girl stood guard, her arms crossed and her face flushed from the yelling.

Piper sat back down. "Who's Hylla?"

Reyna sighed. She seemed to deflate as she sat down beside Piper. "Hylla's the Queen of the Amazons. And she's…"

"Her sister,"

The door opened, revealing a tall, beautiful woman that looked like the older version of Reyna. Her thick black hair was braided back, just like Reyna's, and they shared the same coffee-ish skin. Their faces were both cold and imperial, but while Reyna was dressed in light armor, Hylla wore a sleek black jumpsuit and a gold belt.

"Oh," Piper squeaked.

Hylla's face softened as she held out a hand. Reyna took it, getting to her feet. Piper had to scramble up herself.

"That took you long enough," Reyna scowled, but she didn't sound as angry as before.

"Sorry about that," Hylla said. "You know how we go. We're always very careful. Since Kinzie hasn't seen you before, you might have been an imposter."

"True that," Reyna said.

"All right," Hylla turned to look at Piper. "You're Piper, right?"

"Yes," Piper said.

"I apologize for the harsh treatment. I'll… I'll explain what's going on." Hylla said.

"An explanation would sound nice," Piper agreed.

Hylla smiled. She looked almost kind as she walked out, Piper and Reyna following her. Kinzie and another guard trailed behind them, their knives gleaming.

They walked down several hallways before reaching a small living area, where there were a few couches and a coffee table. Sandwiches, pastries, and tea were set out before them. Piper knew she must have seemed like such a glutton when she helped herself to nearly half the available food, but no one chastised her, so everything was fine.

"See, lots of people get us confused with the Hunters, but trust me, we're not the same people," Hylla began. "The Hunters follow Artemis. We're more like mercenaries. Yes, we also follow Olympus, but we also work with other organizations, but never the Titans, of course." Hylla added. "Soon, we heard news of Artemis's kidnapping. The Hunters and Amazons work together frequently, so we decided to work together to rescue Artemis. However, you Olympus agents, managed to get to her first. While you were running, we thought you were just some other party also kidnapping Artemis." Hylla laughed a bit at that. "So we grabbed all of you and ran."

"So… everyone else is with the Hunters?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Hylla confirmed. She chuckled. "Each group tried to grab as many people as we could before parting ways. The Hunters took four, and we only managed two." Hylla shook her head. "They'll rub it in our faces forever."

"Don't worry. They got the easy four people. You got the hard two," Reyna said, winking at Piper.

For a moment, Piper was stunned. Did Reyna just praise her? Did Reyna just _wink_ at her?

"That's true," Hylla laughed. "We'll rest up for tonight, and we'll meet them tomorrow."

"Sure," Reyna agreed, getting up from her seat.

"Wait," Piper paused. The sisters looked at her expectantly.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Piper hesitated. Suddenly, she was aware of how… sensitive her question was. "How did you guys… well… end up like how you are now? I mean, how did Hylla end up as the Queen of the Amazons, and how did Reyna end up as an Olympus Agent? I mean, what happened?" Piper blurted.

There was a moment of silence. The sisters' eyes darkened, and Piper was suddenly aware of how dark the room seemed. If they were ready to tear her apart for asking that question, Piper was pretty sure that she'd end up in a messy puddle of guts in two minutes.

"Do you trust her?" Hylla asked.

Reyna hesitated.

"Yes."

* * *

" _Hylla! Hylla!"_

" _What?"_

" _Look at those clouds!"_

" _Clouds? What clouds?"_

 _Reyna was perched at the roof of the spa where they worked. It was on an island, but their services were so good no one minded taking the small fishing boats there. Hylla and Reyna had found their way to the spa when their father died. The owner, Circe, didn't mind a few extra helping hands, and for years, they were happy there._

 _Hylla strung up the last of the laundry before hauling herself up to join her sister. They were very young then, with Reyna being only ten and Hylla not much older._

" _Look!" Reyna pointed towards the sky._

 _Squinting, Hylla saw strange, almost square-ish clouds drifting across the blue, heading towards them. A skull was floating among the clouds, blood red and almost sinister._

 _Hylla frowned. The small boats that frequently came to the island had similar shapes, but they were so small. She had never seen anything so big before…_

 _Suddenly, there was a boom, like lightning. Reyna squeaked in alarm as Hylla scooped her up, clutching Reyna tight in her arms as she scanned the sky. But there was no lightning, not thunder._

 _The clouds continued to grow nearer and nearer. Suddenly, it appeared: a massive ship, fifty times bigger than the tiny passenger boats. People roared on the board, and something long and circular jutting from the prow exploded. The entire spa shook as a gigantic iron ball smashed into it, spraying splintering wood and shattered glass everywhere._

 _Hylla ran from the roof, scampering down the ladders and onto the ground floor, Reyna clutched tightly in her arms. She barely managed to duck into a bush before another shot was fired, and the spa, their home, disintegrated right before their eyes._

" _No," Hylla whispered._

 _The workers, charred and broken, were tossed all over the lawn like burnt dolls. A few living ones were standing there in shock, barley moving as the men from the ship tied them up and threw them roughly aboard._

 _Pirates. Hylla suddenly remembered the word from the picture books she read as a child. They were pirates._

" _Two more here!" one of them bellowed. He was a big, ugly man, with scar tissue all over his face and arms. He grinned, baring broken, yellow teeth._

" _Get away from us, you… you idiot!" Hylla blurted._

" _Why would I do that?" the pirate seemed to be enjoying himself greatly. He reached forward and grabbed Hylla's wrist._

" _No!" Hylla thrashed around. Reyna began to cry._

 _The pirate grinned and grabbed Reyna's hair. Reyna shrieked as strands of her thick, black hair was torn out. The pirate laughed and laughed._

 _Then, something came over Hylla. She had no idea what it was, but suddenly, she found a jagged piece of glass in her hand, the pirate crumpled on the floor, and blood that did not belong to her all over her arms, chest, and face._

" _Holy…" another pirate who was jogging over stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his dead comrade and a little girl holding a chunk of bloody glass standing over him._

" _What are you looking at?" Hylla snarled._

 _Hylla thought the pirate would run. She thought the pirate would just get out there and leave them alone._

 _But the pirate did the exact opposite._

" _We've got two tough ones!" the pirate shouted._

 _Immediately, at least a dozen pirates hopped down from the ship, barreling towards them. Reyna cried, and Hylla screamed._

 _The next moment was a blur of blood, glass, and pain. Streaks of scarlet exploded around them, and the air was full of shrieks of pain. No matter how hard Hylla fought, no matter how hard she killed, there was no use. They were tied up, hauled aboard, and tossed into a compartment below decks, never to be seen again._

* * *

 _Months passed. Everyone was sick and starving, malnourished and dehydrated. Reyna's formerly thick black hair was now greasy and stringy, her little face full of painful angles, and her formerly bright eyes now hollow with despair. And Hylla knew that she wasn't much better._

 _One day, Hylla felt the boat lurch. She expected the usual pirates to shout about docking, making sure to avoid government forces and whatnot, but this time… all she heard were the pirates screaming. There were the sickening thuds of knives hitting flesh, and suddenly, something dripped from the floorboards above them, splattering between her feet._

 _Carefully, Hylla dipped a finger into the strange red liquid and brought it to her nose._

 _It was blood._

 _Right on cue, the door burst open. Everyone hissed as the bright sunlight struck their weak eyes._

" _Come on, get out! Get out!"_

 _A man and a woman stood before them. The man was dressed in light armor and had a flying Pegasus stitched onto his breastplate. But the woman… Hylla felt her jaw drop as she saw her. The woman was lithe and athletic, her hair pulled back. She wore a jumpsuit and carried two bloody knives. The way she seemed to smile, filled with confidence and freedom… Hylla wanted that._

" _Here, do you need help?" the woman held out a hand to Hylla._

 _Hylla took it. The woman's hands were soft, but filled with callouses. Reyna followed behind her, and they walked out to freedom._

 _On the board, the corpses of the pirates were being taken away and disposed of._

" _Who are you? Do you have family to go to?" the woman asked Hylla kindly._

 _Hylla shook her head._

 _The woman smiled kindly. "I'm sorry to hear that. Then… you look like a fighter. Would you like to join the Amazons? We're kind of like women warriors."_

" _Yes!" Hylla said immediately. Her dreams were coming true. She didn't know what Amazons did or anything, but from then on, she wanted to be an Amazon._

 _Suddenly, she remembered._

" _Reyna? Reyna?" Hylla whirled around. For a moment, panic exploded inside of her when she realized that Reyna was nowhere to be seen. She had been filled with so much pride and self-centration she had completely forgotten about Reyna._

" _Is that your sister?" the woman said, pointing to the opposite end of the deck where Reyna was talking to a young blond boy. Reyna was laughing, and the boy was smiling too._

" _Yes, thanks!" Hylla rushed over, scooping Reyna up. "Reyna, I found us a place with the Amazons. We should go there…"_

" _Wait, Hylla!" Reyna squeaked._

" _What?" Hylla stuttered._

" _Can I go with Jason? Can I be an Olympus Agent?" Reyna said eagerly. "You can come with me too!"_

" _But…" Hylla felt her face contort with confusion. "What… I… I want to be an Amazon!" She hated how petulant her voice sounded._

" _But I want to be an Olympus Agent!" Reyna's lower lip jutted out._

" _How about a solution?" the woman came up behind them. She was smiling faintly. "Hylla, why don't you come with the Amazons, and Reyna, why don't you stay with Olympus? The Amazons and Olympus work together a lot, so you guys should be able to meet each other frequently."_

" _Sounds great!" both sisters chirped._

 _And that was what happened. After a tearful goodbye, they left on their own paths._

 _Over time, they did work together frequently, but there were times when they would go years without seeing each other. But no matter what happened, they were still sisters. They still loved each other._

* * *

Once the story was done, Hylla and Reyna were silent. All Piper could manage was a simple, "Oh."

"So that was that," Hylla finished. "I'm heading off to bed now. See you guys in the cafeteria. Your rooms are down the hall."

With that, Hylla just left, leaving Reyna and Piper alone in the room.

"Reyna?" Piper said. Her voice sounded so small.

"Yeah?" Reyna said.

"I…" Piper swallowed. "When I first met you, I thought you were a cold-hearted, uncaring person. Right now… I'm glad to say I'm wrong."

"When I first met you, I thought you were a self-centered little brat," Reyna said. "And I'm glad to see that I'm wrong too."

There was a long moment of awkward silence.

Then, they burst out laughing.

"Friends?" Piper suggested.

Reyna smiled. "Friends."


	24. Stories

**Here's the next update. Please review! Enjoy! :D**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

The next morning, Annabeth woke to the bustling of everyone around her. Groggily, she sat up to see everyone working, taking apart tents and packing bags. Around her, the sleeping bags were empty.

"What'd I miss?" Annabeth yawned, rubbing her eyes, asking no one in particular.

Percy walked up to her, handing her a pear and a canteen of water. "We're moving out. The Amazons… you know what they are, right?"

"Of course," Annabeth said.

"Yeah. They got Reyna and Piper, and they just sent a messenger to contact us. Right now, we're headed over to their base to pick them up. After that, we're getting home and uniting the Olympians for good." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

Percy patted her shoulder. "Great. I'm going to pack my stuff. Hurry, 'kay? We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

Once Percy left, Annabeth wolfed down the fruit and gulped the water, splashing a bit on her face to wake her up. In moments, she was feeling refreshed and happy as she bent over and started rolling up her sleeping back, stuffing it into a pack.

In moments, everyone was ready to go. Everyone had a backpack strapped on and armed not-so-subtly with as many weapons the anatomy could carry. If any group of bandits or thieves happened to stumble over them… well, sayonara.

When everyone was ready, they headed out, with Artemis, Thalia, and Jason leading the way. The Hunters filled up the middle, chattering among themselves. Percy and Annabeth tagged after them, jogging lightly to keep up with their brisk pace. Nico plodded behind, dark and gloomy.

The morning was very cool, fresh with a thin mist that kept the temperature down. However, nothing could stop the sun from rising higher and higher into the sky. The sun dried up the mist, and the air soon grew much warmer. The beginning of their trek through the forest was perfectly fine, but after an hour, Annabeth felt her legs aching. Sweat trickled down her neck, and her socks felt uncomfortably squishy.

"Are there break times?" Annabeth asked.

Percy glanced down at her. "Um… not sure, actually. Want me to ask?"

"Oh, there's no need." Annabeth said quickly. Yes, it would be entertaining to watch Percy approach a Hunter, but she didn't want him to be hanging from a random tree afterwards.

Percy shrugged. "All right, then."

There was a long pause.

"You know the story of you and Nico and his sister and stuff like that?" Annabeth asked.

"What about it?" Percy's voice soon grew stiff.

"What happened there?" Annabeth said.

"Nothing," Percy said. His voice was definitely colder than before.

"Come on," Annabeth goaded. She felt oddly daring that day. "I'll tell you a story if you tell me that one. I mean, we've got at least two more hours of walking. You can spend one hour with your story, and I'll spend the next hour with mine."

Percy hesitated. Annabeth could see his resolve waning.

"You don't want to miss this golden opportunity…" Annabeth sang. Oh my goodness sake, what did she eat today? She wasn't usually this flirty, and…

"All right." Percy said.

"Yay!" Annabeth squealed.

Percy paused. "But be prepared for a lot of depression…"

"Got it,"

"Destruction…"

"Been there,"

"Doom…"

"Done that,"

"And yeah. You get it."

* * *

" _Your little brother is seriously cool," Percy said. "He'll be a great fighter someday. You can see it in him."_

" _Oh, don't be fooled." Bianca laughed. "He looks so cute, so full of potential, but trust me, he's a little devil on the inside."_

 _Percy and Bianca laughed together. Percy continued to smile as he saw the fondness in Bianca's eyes at the mention of Nico. They truly cared for each other. Such adoration and love was as rare as diamonds in this world._

 _They were heading to a simple retrieval mission. Nothing should go wrong. All they had to do was to snag the blueprints of some automatons, and that was it. Just break in, grab, and run. Very easy._

" _So…" Bianca dragged the vowel. "Do you have any siblings?"_

" _I wish," Percy sighed. "Nope, I have no siblings whatsoever. It's just good 'ol me, myself, and I."_

" _Aw…" Bianca sighed sympathetically. "Well, no worries about that! Nico practically sees you as his big brother, you know?"_

" _Oh." Percy said. He sounded nonchalant, but deep inside; his heart was bursting with joy. Honestly, he was just really, really flattered. Even if it came from a little kid. But he was still really, really flattered. "That's cool."_

 _Bianca elbowed him playfully. "Hey, don't pretend it's not cool, all right? I know it… yeah, you're smiling, you know it, you're happy, right? Huh? You're happy, riiiiiiight?"_

 _Percy burst out laughing again. Bianca joined him, drawing stares from everyone around them._

 _Once they were done, Percy took a good look around. They were getting near to the building, after weaving through the city for a good fifteen minutes. And yes, it did look a little scary. Guards were stationed at every opening available. It was going to be pretty challenging breaking in…_

" _Ready?" Percy whispered, plugging in his ears._

 _Bianca grinned, following suit. "Let's go."_

 _The two of them burst into view. Bianca grabbed fistfuls of her deep blue skirt and with a yank, her skirt was torn off, revealing trousers tucked into boots beneath. Weapons and knives dripped from their belts as they armed themselves and charged towards the building._

 _The guards yelled, pointing and readying their defense. Percy yanked out a small black device and hit a button. Immediately, all of the guards and everyone in a twenty-meter radius fell to the ground, unconscious._

" _Neat!" Bianca said approvingly as she tugged out a small bomb from her pocket, placing it on the doorknob. With a warning beep, the bomb exploded, and the door swung open wide._

 _Percy tugged out the plugs from his ears. "This is easy."_

" _Don't jinx it," Bianca warned as she headed deep into the building. "Here's the technology labs. The blueprints should be in there."_

 _Percy kicked the door down. "Oh yeah, there they are."_

 _Sure enough, the blueprints, neatly tucked into a pile, was practically gift-wrapped for them on the table. Percy grabbed a pack of matches and lit one up. With one easy toss, the entire file went up in flames._

" _Yeah, it's easy." Bianca agreed._

 _Percy laughed. Since the table was made of metal, the fire literally put itself out. Nevertheless, the air was still filled with the choking stink of ashes and smoke._

" _Let's get out of here." Percy suggested. Bianca nodded, and they headed out of the door and into the hallway before them._

 _Then, they took a few steps back._

" _We jinxed it," Bianca squeaked._

 _Apparently, they were too late. Their goal was to destroy the blueprints before the automatons were made. But they destroyed the blueprints after the automatons were made. A gigantic metal human was walking towards them, and it did not look happy._

 _It was humanoid in shape, but much larger and wider than your usual homo-sapiens. Its clunky metal head bumped the ceiling with every step, and its arms chipped lovely patterns off the walls. And it was very, very slow. Nevertheless, Percy could easily see that one hit from those metal arms could easily knock his head clean off his shoulders, and since the automaton was so freaking big, it blocked the entire hallway. And with the hallway blocked, they had no way out._

" _Crap," Percy said._

" _Yeah, crap." Bianca echoed. "The hallway's a dead end."_

" _Double crap."_

" _Triple crap."_

" _Quadruple crap."_

" _Quintuple crap."_

" _Wait, is there actually something called a hex-uple or not or wh-who-whoa!" Percy ended with a yelp as the automaton lunged forward with surprising grace, its arms missing his head by centimeters. Bianca yanked him back, and they stumbled, scuttling away from the automaton._

" _What do we do?" Bianca yelled.  
"Are you asking me? I such at planning!" Percy yelled back._

 _Bianca grabbed a small silver container from her belt. She shook it, and it expanded into a bow. After that, she picked up something that looked like a small silver toothpick. With another shake, it became an arrow._

 _Bianca nocked the arrow deftly, and fired. The arrow smashed into the automaton's head, but it didn't slow whatsoever._

" _The control panel!" Percy yelped. "We have to hit the control panel!"_

" _Right!" Bianca said. She grabbed another arrow. "Where is it?"_

" _No freaking idea!" Percy called back helpfully._

 _Bianca growled. Then, her eyes widened. "It's not in front of him. So it has to be behind him."_

" _Right!" Percy said. "But how in the world will you get behind him?"_

 _Bianca squinted. "Maybe I can roll under his legs? You'll have to distract him."_

" _Great!" Percy said. "All right, then! Be prepared to roll!"_

 _Bianca immediately ducked down, poising herself for action. Percy, on the other hand, straightened up, and yelled, "Hey! Over here! You big stupid… uh… metal dude! Get me!"_

 _The automaton didn't seem to register what he said. Of course. It's a machine. It's not really going to register what he's saying, anyway._

" _All right, then." Percy scowled. Time to resort to more… extreme methods._

 _Percy took a deep breath and launched himself at the automaton._

 _Time seemed to slow as Percy's leapt up and smashed his fist into the automaton's chest. Bianca grunted as she dove into position. Percy's hand stung. The automaton stumbled back for a split second, but lurched forward the next, throwing Percy down to the ground. It rose a fist, and for a moment, Percy knew that he was done for._

 _Then, it stumbled. Its joints creaked. Its metal arms seemed to droop._

" _We got it!" Bianca's voice came from the other end._

 _Wires sparked. Metal burned. But the automaton… it was lurching forward, ready to crush Percy alive._

" _Help!" Percy yelped, scrambling back. But his foot… his foot was caught on something, a stray wire. The automaton was falling, falling, falling…_

 _Suddenly, his leg erupted into pain as his foot was torn from the wire by pure force. He was shoved back, and suddenly, he found the automaton crashing down… but not on him. Bianca had dove back, sliding between the automaton's legs and pushed him back just in time… only to absorb the blow._

" _No, no, no…" Percy muttered. He kicked at the automaton, trying to dislodge it, trying to get it freaking off Bianca's body, but he couldn't. It was simply too heavy. Then, he glanced down at Bianca. Blood was seeping onto the floor. Her head was tipped over at an impossible angle. And her eyes… her eyes were blank._

" _No!" Percy howled. But it simply wouldn't change the facts._

 _Bianca was dead._

* * *

"Oh…" Annabeth whispered.

"Yeah, told you it's sad." Percy said quietly.

"I'm so sorry," Annabeth said hoarsely. She suddenly felt sick and guilty for wanting Percy to tell her the stupid story.

"So!" Percy cleared his throat. "You also had a story to tell me, didn't you?"

"I do!" Annabeth said. "But compared to yours, my story sucks…"

"Well, I get more bragging rights, then." Percy said. "Spill."

"All right," Annabeth took a deep breath. "See, my mom and dad had this stupid affair. Then, the second my mom gave birth to me, she ran off into the wild. So my dad 'took care' of me, and married this other lady. She hates me. My dad ignores me. So I just kind of grew up by myself. Then I joined Olympus. That's all. The end."

There was a long pause.

"That's it?" Percy said blankly.

"Yeah, that's it." Annabeth shrugged.

"I…" Percy swallowed. "You know, I always thought you were a better storyteller than me."

"Nope, I'm not." Annabeth said simply. "I suck at storytelling."

"Yeah… I'd usually be nice and say it's all right, but honestly… it really sucked." Percy admitted ruefully.

Annabeth laughed. Percy laughed. Soon, they were rolling around in hysterics, earning glares from everyone. But for a moment, Annabeth didn't care. She was happy. And that was all that mattered.


	25. United

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

The reunion was simply indescribable. Usually, lots of the party preferred to keep stoic, professional faces on, but the reunion was just so sweet, no one even tried acting stiff and cold anymore. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and the atmosphere was so happy and relaxed, it was stunning. Even Nico had a smile on his face.

The second the Hunters entered the Amazon camp, Piper flew into Jason's arms. Jason seemed almost too eager to give Piper the biggest kiss in the world. Honestly, Annabeth was happy for them, but at the same time, she wasn't sure whether to laugh or yell, "Get a room!"

After the ridiculously long make-out session, everyone finally settled down, restocking on supplies and catching up with old friends. The Hunters and Amazons seemed to have no problems working together. Probably because both were tribes of warrior women who ate the hearts of grown men for breakfast. Ha ha.

At any rate, both teams were reunited, ate a good lunch, and headed off again, this time to London to meet the Olympians… or more accurately, to reunite them. Annabeth caught a glimpse of Artemis scribbling down letters to the Olympians, asking them to meet up later. She could only hope that they'd listen and come.

But again… Annabeth was frightened of the outcome. She was very nervous about the meeting, but at the same time, she felt good. She felt confident. Percy was with her. Artemis and the Hunters, and all of her best friends were with her too. With them, Annabeth was sure that they'd be able to drill some sense into Zeus's abnormally big head.

Also, Annabeth was very happy about the fact that they didn't have to walk. The Amazons literally had a fleet of battle forklifts. After their meal, the Amazons started the engines, and everyone hopped on. In moments, they were chugging steadily to London at a good pace. Yes, the engines were a little loud, but at least it was better than walking.

Annabeth clung onto her seat and craned her neck, watching the trees and nature stream by. A cool wind blew into her face, washing away the perspiration from the hot sun. For a moment, everything seemed perfect.

Then, they entered the city, and Annabeth nearly bit her tongue off trying not to laugh.

Everyone around them had their jaws smacking the ground, eyes bugging out, and even the occasional person fainting from shock. An old lady tripped over the stroller she was rolling. A little boy dropped the groceries he was carrying messily on the floor. Multipe people ran into streetpoles. Maybe it was the fleet of battle forklifts which made the standard military material look like chew toys. Maybe because it was the sheer number of weapons everywhere. Or maybe it was because of the ladies piloting the forklifts, armed to the teeth with dangerous weapons, their eyes flashing with menace, especially to the guys. Either way, it was all very funny.

"Wow," Piper managed. "Everyone's staring at us."

"We're famous," Percy reassured her. "Plus, we're gorgeous too."

Annabeth swatted Percy's arm, but she was smiling.

But naturally, right at that moment, they arrived at the Olympic Empire Hotel, where the Olympians were staying. The smiles washed off of their faces, fast.

Once the forklifts stopped, Annabeth and everyone else hopped off. Like an imperial emperor, Artemis stormed up into the building. The rest of the party followed almost meekly behind.

The lobbies didn't change much, but they must have told the front desk about the guests that day, because when Artemis walked up and demanded where the meeting room for the Olympians were, the desk manager answered stoically enough. But of course, Annabeth did see him pale quite a bit, and she did catch his wheeze of relief when they were gone.

"What a weakling," a Hunter scoffed.

The party followed Artemis into a room at the end of a hallway. Much to Annabeth's discomfort, the Olympians were already there, and every single one of them wore stormy expressions on their faces. They were the last ones to arrive, and the Olympians definitely knew that. The air crackled with tension, and there weren't butterflies in Annabeth's stomach. There were probably bats flapping in there, stirring up her lunch.

Then, Annabeth's jaw smashed onto the floor, and despite everything, her face split into the biggest smile she had worn in her entire life.

Hazel and Frank were seated in a corner. Frank had bandages everywhere, and Hazel looked pale and sickly, but both of them were alive. Both of them were fully conscious, aware of what was going on, and… Annabeth choked back a sob of joy. Her best friends were back! Hazel's eyes were also brimming with emotion, and Frank was also grinning, but both were very silent, nodding at the Council. Reluctantly, Annabeth forced the smile on her face to fade and turned back to look at the real business.

"You're late," Zeus growled.

"Sorry," Artemis said coolly, taking a seat with the Olympians. "We came back as soon as we could. But we did have a long road."

The Olympians scowled. And despite herself, Annabeth caught a glimpse of Athena. Her eyes were cold, and there was a faint frown on her face. Annabeth knew that she had done nothing wrong, but she still felt a pang of shame, as if she was the cause of their tardiness.

Zeus cleared his throat. "So Artemis, you wanted us to meet. So we all came. What do you want to tell us?"

Artemis made herself comfortable. "I just came back from capture, and what, so cold to me already?"

Zeus growled. Fortunately, Artemis wasn't fazed.

"I'm sure many of you are confused about what is going on," Artemis started. "Now, we are here to fill you in. The majority of you need a very big update of what has happened."

"Please, enlighten us." Dionysus drawled.

Artemis stood up. "Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Only a few days ago, you were complaining about your missing weapons, weren't you?"

"Yes," Poseidon said slowly.

"Well, your children have gotten them back." Artemis said.

Hades' eyes widened. Poseidon broke into a massive grin. And Zeus… everyone was choking back laughter now. Zeus's jaw was smacking the floor, his tongue lolling out in shock.

"How…?" Zeus managed.

Jason, Percy, and Nico raised the weapons, not offering it to their fathers just yet, but letting them know that yes, they got it. Zeus made a move to get up, but evidently decided against it, because he sat back down quickly.

"It's time to hear the whole story," Artemis said. "You clearly know about Luke's betrayal, right? He sent Annabeth and Percy on a mission to kill each other, intending to sow chaos into our organization. Fortunately, Luke failed, stopped by these noble agents."

"Noble?" Ares scoffed.

Artemis glared at him. "When Luke realized that is plan didn't work, he went for something even more dangerous: he stole your weapons and kidnapped me."

"And our children got our weapons back!" Poseidon's voice was filled with pride.

"They did," Artemis smiled. But that smile vanished instantly. "And when they kidnapped me, who even bothered to lift a finger to help me?"

The assembly fell silent. Artemis's eyes flashed with rage, and wrath was literally swirling in clouds around her.

"We thought you could take care of yourself, little sister," Apollo said meekly.

"I can," Artemis's voice was frigid. "Bit it has been days. Give me twenty-four hours, and I'll be free. Both over that, I'm in trouble. And every single one of you knew that."

Now, it wasn't fear that hung over the room. To Annabeth's surprise, she realized that the tension was from shame.

"The only people who even cared," Artemis's voice was now soft. "Were my Hunters, the Amazons, and these Olympic Agents. They not only retrieved the weapons, but also rescued me."

"Great job," Dionysus said sarcastically. "So what do we have to do with all of this?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." Artemis said. "You promised that once you had your weapons back, you'd join your fight against the Titans. Do you remember that?"

Poseidon nodded. "I'll throw everything I have at 'em."

Hades wore a stormy expression, but nodded.

By now, Zeus's face was in a ridiculous shade of tomato, but he managed to grumble, "Fine, I'm in."

Artemis smiled smugly. "And now, the rest of you. You have the full story now, and judge it for yourself. Will you join us in our fight against the Titans, or stand idly by while our world burns?"

For a moment, Annabeth was terrified. What if no one agreed?

Then, every hand in the room was raised. Every face was grave, but ready for battle. Everyone was on the same side, standing strong and united.

Hazel and Frank were back. The Olympians were united. Everyone was ready to fight.

As the room broke into cheers, Annabeth shouted the loudest of them all.

 **And this brings us near the end of the story. Thank you guys so much for the support. We're almost done with this!**


	26. Offers

**Hey guys.**

 **It's been forever. I'm really sorry. Like, really, really, really sorry.**

 **I'm going on hiatus for a bunch of my Fanfictions because I'm working on a novel, but co-written projects will continue. This story will also continue to be updated, a little slowly, but there will be updates, because we're so close to the end, it'd be a pity if it's just left there hanging.**

 **Also, I want to thank McShizzle 350. Much to my embarrassment, I did forget about this story for quite some time. Thank you so much for reminding me to work on this, and for your awesome support! :D**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Naturally, all was not well.

There was a feast, a wonderful, glorious feast. Everyone settled down and ate away the entire hotel larder. It was a seriously great honor dining with the Olympians, but it was the food that really stole the show.

The moment they settled down into the plush velvet chairs of the Dining Room, waiters came pouring from the doors, hoisting platter after platter of mouthwatering food, whisking off the lids before scampering back to the kitchen for more. Gigantic roasts, seafood, vegetables, pasta, rice, and every kind of food imaginable was placed before them. In moments, all chatter had stopped, and every eye was fixed on the feast before them.

There was an awkward silence as people waited for someone to say the graces or something.

Then, Zeus reached for the nearest plate of turkey. And that broke the spell completely. Everyone picked up their forks and knives, and attacked the meal before them. Percy piled his plate full of lasagna, roasts, potatoes, and bread. Beside him, nobody was showing any restraint, their plates towering with food. It was natural (and of course, stupid) for girls to pick at their food in order to keep their figures slim and tiny, but this time, even Aphrodite was tearing away.

Once the main course was over, the waiters reappeared, whisking away the dirty trays and cutlery, replacing them with clean ones. Platters of ice-cream, cakes, custards, fruit, and chocolate fountains were brought out. Each person had their own chocolate fountain, no bigger than a jewelry box, but it pumped the thickest, sweetest chocolate Percy had ever tasted. Eventually, he didn't even bother eating the chocolate with the strawberries and fruit provided. He picked up a spoon, and started digging right in.

That night, he said a weary "good-night" to Annabeth and everyone else before staggering to his rooms. The interior was of course, very nice, but everything just blurred, except for the massive bed in the middle of the room. Percy stripped off his dirty clothes, slipped into a nightshirt, and fell into bed, the feathery mattress feeling like heaven.

And for three whole hours, it was nothing but bliss.

Then, oh no, something terrible had to happen. Why? Because stupid life couldn't give him one single, freaking break. He had risked his neck so many times, he had nearly lost his life so many times, and you'd think that life would give him one night of peace and comfort, but oh no. Oh, no. Life apparently did not want him to take a break, because Percy suddenly snapped awake in the middle of the night to see a scarred face hovering right above his own.

"Get the f-" Percy shrieked, lashing out. The sheets whipped up in a storm of fabric, and there was a grunt as someone staggered back, arms raised in defense. Percy got to his feet, bracing himself on the bed. The window was open, the curtains rustling, and a cold wind blew into the room, making him shiver.

"Quiet," a voice hissed. It was low and raspy.

Percy squinted. His eyes were seriously loaded with sleep. Quickly, he brushed his hands over his lashes, and winced as the sandy grit tumbled down his face.

All right, now everything was much clearer. The room was dark, except for a bit of moonlight pouring through the window, and a small lamp illuminating a small table near the far corner of the room. A hulking mass of shadow lurched slowly into view, and Percy raised his fists.

It was a monster. More accurately, a really ugly dude. He wore a surprisingly neat and obviously expensive suit, straining against his bulk. Greasy black hair clung like a mop to his head. And his face. They were covered in scars, a mess of burns and unhealed scratches, pulling his face into a permanent scowl.

"What are you doing here?" Percy growled.

The man raised his hands. They were scarred as well.

"I apologize for my intrusion." His voice was really deep, formal and composted. "Would you like anything? Some tea, coffee, perhaps? Do you want to change into something a bit more comfortable? I wish to discuss something with you. It wouldn't take more than a good twenty minutes, I can promise you that."

"Thanks," Percy said sarcastically. "My mom tells me not to make deals with peeping toms and whatnot."

The man made a low rumbling sound in his throat. "I wasn't asking."

"I'm not either." Percy said. He plopped back down on the bed, but careful to stay on top of the covers. "Good night. I'm tired. I want to sleep."

There was a moment of silence. Percy imagined the man spluttering. It made him grin.

"I'm very sure this is not a deal you would like to pass." The man's voice was clearly stiff with anger. "It does have something to do with your little girlfriend, Annabeth. That is her name, right?"

Dread spread through his body. Percy sat up immediately. "What?"

The man now wore the smuggest expression possible. "Why don't you get out of bed and take a seat with me? I'll tell you all about it."

Reluctantly, Percy crawled off, tucking his feet into slippers. The man gestured towards the two armchairs in the corner of the room, a coffee table between them. There was a kettle of hot water there, a few bags of tea, a small jug of honeyed milk, and another filled with fragrant coffee. Percy took a seat, giving himself a generous amount of milk and sugar in his coffee before taking a sip. Instantly, he felt a bit more awake. The man took a seat opposite to him, and sipped almost elegantly at his drink, his mutated lips curling into a smile.

"My name is Prometheus." The man said, placing his cup back onto its saucer with a delicate clink. "By now, I'm sure you must be very interested in this deal."

Percy grunted.

Prometheus placed a box on the table. It was roughly about the size of a jewelry box, made of intricately carved bronze. "This is Pandora's Box, a bomb that could destroy the Olympians."

Percy spat out his coffee, the droplets flying in a beautiful arc and spraying all over Prometheus's rich, expensive suit. The crisp white collar was probably ruined, and the coat was going to reek of coffee and spit, but Prometheus continued to look at him coolly.

"You're asking me to kill the Olympias?" Percy yelled.

"I'd appreciate it if you could lower your volume." Prometheus said.

Percy lowered his volume. "You idiot. I'm going to get the Olympians right now, and see how you like it…"

"You haven't heard my deal yet." Prometheus continued. "My deal is this. You know when the Olympians are gathering next. You simply place this Box under a chair or behind a curtain. You take Annabeth out of the building. Then, after a good five minutes, the bomb will blow. Yes, the Olympians will fall, but there will be a car waiting for you outside. You will be given twenty million dollars, a rich mansion by the seaside, and a luxurious life, only in exchange for a minute of discomfort. Does that sound good?"

Percy stared.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Nope!" Percy said cheerfully. He skipped out of the door, "Guards! There's an intruder!"

He turned around, expecting Prometheus to splutter and maybe try to crawl out the window or something, but there was nothing, except for a few cups of coffee sat cooling on the table.

"False alarm! Sorry!" Percy yelled back into the hall. There was no reply. He doubted that anyone had even heard him in the first place.

Percy closed the door. Yeah, sure, he could wake someone up, tell them about Prometheus's message, but a little part of him was tempted. So what if he bombed the Olympians? Everything would be all right anyway. Annabeth would be really mad, but he had his entire life ahead of him. She might be angry for a week, a month, a year, even ten years, but give it some time, she'll start to forgive him. They can have their happy ending…

Percy's eyes fell onto the table. Among the porcelain cups was a cold bronze box. It glinted, almost taunting him to make the choice.

No. If he blew up the Olympians, he would kill his father in the process, and Poseidon has been nothing but a good father. He could get Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Nico, Reyna, and the others out in time, but they would never forgive them. Even for one moment, he did not want to see their eyes, filled with betrayal and hurt. There was no way he would ever activate that bomb.

Percy picked up the box, dumping it unceremoniously onto the carpeted floor. He grabbed a small stool he found in the corner, raising it high above his head, and with everything he had, he hurled it down.

The box didn't stand a chance. After a mighty crash, it fell into a tangle of splinters and gears.

"Good riddance." Percy said scornfully. He bent down, reaching to pick up the pieces…

Something icy snapped around his wrist. He yelped, jerking up.

It was a metal wristband, thick and clunky, and feeling ridiculously like a shackle. He frowned, turned it around his wrist, and his blood ran cold. There was a small section dug into the bronze, like a number lock, and right on cue, the 24:00 turned to form 23:59.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

It was a bomb.

* * *

Annabeth woke when she felt a cold hand cover her mouth. Instantly, her eyes snapped open to see a familiar scarred face hovering over her own.

She shrieked, lurching up, limbs flailing, sheets tangling, but he hand was clapped firmly over her lips. Arms tucked her neatly into a headlock, where she struggled.

"Annabeth!" Luke hissed into her ear. "Calm down!"

Furiously, Annabeth forced herself to stay still. Her heart was pumping a million beats a minute. Everything around her was blurred and tinged slightly red, maybe from anger.

Luke… in the past, Annabeth would have been happy beyond words to have him back, but all she could see now was Hazel's broken body, Frank's wounds, Artemis's pain, their painful quests, and all of them were caused by him. And he played her. She had loved him so freaking much, and in the end, he didn't care at all.

But… there was a small part of her… Annabeth shook her head furiously, trying not to think about it.

"If I let go, can you, like, not kill me?" Luke asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The arms vanished around her, and Annabeth lurched back, shoving her hair behind her. She caught a glimpse of herself in a small mirror, and winced. Her hair was a mess, her eyes red-rimmed, and her nightdress was slightly tattered, showing quite a bit of her legs… Annabeth felt her face heat, but she placed herself in a fighting stance, fists rasied.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth demanded.

Luke looked… nice, she supposed. He wore his usual clothes, his hair slightly ruffled, eyes clear and bright. That tiny part of her squealed, but was quickly hushed by the logical, rational side.

Luke grinned. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No."

"Pity," Luke said, but didn't sound sad at all. However, his face darkened. "Annabeth, I'm here to warn you, actually. Kronos is planning something really big, and trust me, at the end, people are going to be dropping dead like flies."

There was fear. It was a small flicker, but Annabeth caught it. Luke was afraid.

"So what?" Annabeth scoffed. "Aren't people dropping like flies already?"

Luke shook his head. "You don't get it. I can't explain it…"

"Oh, I see." Annabeth cut him off. "You can't explain it because you're a good soldier, right? You betray your Olympian family, but you can't betray your Titan family, right?"

"No," Luke looked really upset now. "Annie, you don't get it…"

"Don't call me Annie."

"Sorry." Luke held up his hands. "But please, you have to understand. I might not be able to tell you about the plans, but… but we can escape. We can get out of here, we can go to America… I have contacts. We can run away from this together. Please, Annabeth. I…" Luke swallowed. "I love you."

For a moment, the world seemed to fracture as Luke said those words. Annabeth felt her knees hitting the ground with a dull thwack, pain shooting up her arms as she broke her fall. Luke hurried over to help her up, but suddenly, an even sharper jolt of pain lanced through her hand. Luke staggered back, eyes wide with shock, a bright red mark flaring on his cheek.

" _Get away from me!"_

Annabeth was shrieking, but she couldn't hear herself. All she could hear was the blood thrumming through her system, and those words…

Luke's face was fresh with pain. Without another word, he left.

 _I love you…_

Annabeth curled onto herself, tucked her knees into her chest, and cried.


	27. Mechanic

**Hey guys!**

 **Since it's New Year (Happy New Year!) and because we've reached 100 reviews (thank you guys so, so much. It means so much to me. XD), a very special character will be introduced. Hope you enjoy, and again, thank you so much for all of your support.**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

Percy wasted no time. Instantly, he got to work, changing out of his nightclothes and into a pair of pants, a loose shirt, and a heavy coat before dashing out of his room. The icy wristband seemed to tighten on his wrist, and unconsciously, Percy started scratching at it, but forcing himself to stop moments after. Who knew what was in that bomb? He didn't want to touch some secret trigger that would smear his fried guts all over the floor.

Percy skidded to a stop in front of Jason's room, and banged loudly on the door. What the heck, he could even hear the entire hallway stirring awake, but he just kept on smashing.

"Percy! What the…" Jason managed to stop himself before he said a swearword. The door in front of him flung open, revealing a very rumpled Jason standing before him, hair mussed, clothes crinkled, and his sword hanging crookedly by his side.

"Prometheus decided to pay me a visit, and gave me _this_!" Percy hissed, raising his hand.

Jason squinted. "Percy, is that a…"

"Yes! It's a bomb. He slapped a bomb on me, and now…" Percy glanced at the timer. "I've got 23 hours and 47 minutes to get it off before it blows out my brains."

Every trace of bleariness vanished from Jason's face. "Wait a moment. I'm going to get dressed."

Percy blinked. "What?"

"I have a friend. He's crazy good with technology, and if I had to bet, he's the only person in the world that could get it off." Jason said confidently.

"All right," Percy said. "We're leaving now?"

"Of course!" Jason said easily. "I'm not letting you walk around with that on your wrist. The sooner we get it off, the better. I'm going to change now, so get your stuff, I'll meet you at the lobby."

Percy nodded as Jason closed the door. He tore down the hall and back into his room, grabbing his sword, some money, and after a moment of hesitation, stuffed the remains of Pandora's Box into his bag. Maybe Jason's friend might be able to use the Box for clues or anything, really.

Percy barely had to wait at all. When he arrived at the lobby, Jason appeared moments after him, and they moved to the stables.

"Here," Jason whispered, rousing two horses, followed by crunches as the horses devoured their early breakfasts of apples and a bit of sugar. Percy grabbed some saddles, handing a set to Jason, and wordlessly, they headed into the night.

The streets were silent, a fat full moon beaming over them. Dull streetlights threw long shadows over the cobblestones, and every window was dark. Before them, the city was in deep sleep, the stars winking above. The hooves of the horses clopped almost frighteningly loudly in the darkness.

"Where are we headed?" Percy asked.

"Not very far. Thirty minutes," Jason said.

Usually, Percy would just shrug. Thirty minutes was nothing, but this time, he felt like screaming. It would take another thirty minutes to get back, which meant that he would be down to 22 hours and 30 minutes… huh. Percy hated math, but now, his subtraction was excellent. Very interesting.

Either way, those thirty minutes seemed to stretch on forever. They stopped in front of a very ordinary-looking shop, featuring mechanical devices, but it was too dark to see the particular details on the displays. They hopped down from their steeds, tying them up, and walked up to the door.

Politely, Jason knocked.

Nobody responded.

Jason knocked again.

Still no reply.

"Is your friend a heavy sleeper?" Percy asked.

"Kind of…" Jason said hesitantly.

Percy cracked his knuckles. "Watch and learn, my apprentice…"

Percy brought his fist down on the door, but the door swung wide open, and Percy staggered forward, fists flailing, tumbling onto a yelping body.

"What the frick is happening?" the figure below him yelled, wriggling to his feet like an eel. Groaning, Percy sat back on his haunches, and found himself staring at the shortest but angriest little boy he had ever seen.

The person before him looked like an elf, with curly hair and a slightly scrunched up face. His shirt was stained with grease, and there were a few smudges of soot on his face. And he was short. Really short.

"Leo, this is Percy. Very sorry about all of this," Jason said, squeezing into the shop.

"Nah, no worries." Leo waved a hand dismissively, squinting suspiciously up at Percy. "What are you here for?"

"We need help," Jason said. He picked up Percy's hand, dangling it in front of Leo's face. "Percy got himself a bomb strapped onto his wrist. Can you get it off?"

"I didn't get the bomb…" Percy protested, but Jason shushed him.

Leo squinted even more. "Wow, dude, that sucks."

"Ya think?" Percy grumbled.

Leo vanished into the back room, and there was a small click. Suddenly, the shop was filled with light, bulbs beaming along the edges of the ceiling, illuminating the room. It was a very ordinary shop, filled with gears and tools, a battered workbench, and grease. Everything was stained with grease.

"Ah… much better." Leo strode back into view, hoisting a tool belt higher onto his hips. "Gotta be able to see what I'm dealing with first. Now…"

Leo ushered them onto two stools, sitting down on a third one. He picked up a gear that looked really scary, and started prodding it into the bomb. Percy shuddered. Yeah, he was glad that someone was getting it off, but honestly, it felt awful. It's like having a piece of hair stuck in your ear, only a thousand times worse.

Ten minutes later, Leo threw down the gear. Percy glanced at his wrist eagerly, but the bronze shackle was still there, gleaming mockingly.

"Why isn't it off?" Percy demanded.

Leo rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You think I'm not trying my best? _Amigo,_ you got yourself in a big mess. This bomb is serious. Even I don't dare to take it apart. Yeah, sure, you want it off? I can get it off, but it's going to blow the whole street, including us, apart. I'm not willing to die _this_ soon."

"Are you sure there's nothing that can be done?" Jason asked.

Leo shook his head sadly. "I'm the best mechanic of the century. If I say it can't be done, it can't be done."

"Well, that's great." Percy felt very grumpy. They wasted nearly an hour of his precious, limited time, for what? Assurance that the bomb's going to be his next best friend for the short few hours of what's left of his life.

"Well, the manufacturer might be able to tackle it," Leo continued. "I just need some blueprints, anything, really. I can do it, but I'm going to need some starting point."

Percy shoved his hands into his bag. The broken bits of Pandora's Box didn't seem so cold anymore. "The bomb came from this. Can you get anything out of it?"

Leo's face broke into a grin. "Now we're talking. With this… give me a few good hours, and that bracelet's gonna get off your wrist."

The weight in Percy's chest lessened. So they did have hope after all.

"Leo," Jason said. "We… the Olympians are fighting against the Titans, and you're a great mechanic. I understand that it's very dangerous and all, and…"

"Count me in," Leo said easily.

Jason blinked in surprise. "Leo, it's…"

"Hey, don't bother explaining. I know all about your little adventures with the Titans and whatnot," Leo said simply, placing Pandora's Box into his tool belt and grabbing his coat. "I'm good friends with some secret underground people. Count me in. Trying to keep me out of the action, Grace?"

"Um… no."

"Yep. Well, I'm part of the Olympians now, like it or not." Leo said smugly. "I'll take a look at the Box stuff once we're back in your secret Olympian hideout. There's a lab there, right?"

"I… I guess so."

"Good. Let's go!"


	28. Beginning

**A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

They caused a massive disturbance once they arrived.

Percy led the chaos, charging into the lobby, seizing the intercom, and screamed, "To arms! To arms! We are attacking the mothertrucking Titans right now! So get your sorry asses out of bed and get to the front lawn in ten minutes! I repeat, TEN MINUTES!"

Leo ran in to the lobby, sprinting in circles, and once Percy was done with the intercom, Leo grabbed it, "WHERE'S THE LAB? I WANT MY LAB!"

"Dude, you don't need to yell," Percy said mildly. "Upstairs, E wing, take a right turn."

"Thanks."

Jason had his face in his hands the whole time.

Either way, Percy and Jason headed back to their rooms, strapping on their gear and weapons, and hurrying down. Despite only taking three minutes tops, there were already a few people waiting downstairs for them, a few maids passing out croissants and coffee.

"Was that necessary?" Hazel said, her face flushed.

"That was stepping slightly over the line," Frank said, his chin dotted with crumbs.

Reyna, Nico, and a few sleepy Hunters mumbled in agreement.

Percy ignored them, peering over their heads, and felt himself grinning when he saw a familiar blond in the back.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy said, hurrying over.

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth said tiredly. Her eyes were rimmed with red, as if she had been crying, but it could have been a side-effect of being dragged out of bed at – Percy checked his watch quickly – five thirty-seven in the morning. She had her hands wrapped tightly around a mug of steaming black coffee, but it was clearly untouched.

"Sorry for dragging you out of bed," Percy said, tucking his hands in his pockets. "But we kind of need to get going."

"At five in the morning?" Thalia said skeptically.

Percy held out his arms. "I can't wait!"

Nico frowned, "What is that on your…"

"Come on!" Percy called, cutting Nico off, shoving his hands back into his pockets, and hoping that Nico wouldn't tell anyone else about the bomb. "Everyone, gather around!"

By now, a rather large group of Olympus agents had gathered, sleepy, but slowly waking up thanks to the help of coffee and breakfast pastries.

Percy hopped onto a chair. "All right guys. I'm really sorry for forcing y'all to wake up this early, but it's kind of important. Because right now, we are going to attack the Titans headquarters!"

"Do you have a plan?" Reyna said flatly.

"Yes!" Percy said, a little too eagerly. His mind raced as he tried to formulate a plan in two seconds in order to avoid suspicion. "Well… first, we'll send our army up to the Titans headquarters, right? We'll split our army into two, one to attack the left, the other on the right, and at the same time, we'll send uh…"

"Leo has these things called the Death Carts," Jason hopped onto a chair beside Percy. "They're these cute little carts, the size of this chair, but really heavy, heavy enough to spring whatever traps there are. We'll send the Death Carts ahead first, to activate all the traps, and then we'll attack."

"Yes," Percy said a silent thank you to Jason. "While we're all fighting the armies, a team will head inside to kill the Titans. Jason and I will be leading the charge. Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico… since we're all best buds, mind if you accompany us into the hole of doom and face a high chance of getting slaughtered?"

"Why not?" Frank chuckled.

"And once we kill the Titans, we'll set off some flares. Once you see fireworks blowing up the sky, the war's over! Life is peaceful once more…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Percy felt his smile breaking. Zeus was pushing through the crowd, the Twelve Olympians behind him, and he was not happy.

"YOU'RE LEADING A CHARGE?" Zeus yelled. "WITHOUT MY CONSENT?"

"Yes?" Percy squeaked. All that bravado seemed to have vanished.

"HOW DARE YOU - "

"Shut up," Jason said.

Zeus shut up.

Jason looked at Zeus coldly. All the fear and self-doubt seemed to have vanished from his face as he stared Zeus down. "We're going to attack, whether you like it or not."

"I'm the Head of Olympus…" Zeus spluttered.

"And what have you done so far?" Jason spat. "Sit back, criticize, and drink your coffee? Or maybe spending time with your new girlfriend?"

Zeus's face was crimson.

"We're going to attack the Titans and finish the war. You can come along if you want, but if you trip over your own feet and end up blowing yourself up, don't come crying to me and pointing fingers at everyone but yourself." Jason finished.

The entire assembly was deathly quiet. For a ridiculous amount of time. Zeus was frozen with shock. After a meek moment, people began continuing what they were doing quietly – finishing off their food or ducking into rooms to change.

The silence was broken by Artemis, who clapped her hands.

"I'm with the boy," she said. She already had her bow ready. "What are you all waiting for? They've helped us immensely so far. It's shame on us not to give up on them."

Everyone burst into cheers, waving their weapons, faces alight with determination and glee.

It was going to be awesome.

* * *

It took them two hours to get to the Titans Headquarters. Everyone hurried to finish their preparations, and stormed through the city streets, charging towards the Headquarters. The Death Carts were wheeled there, along with other siege weapons. Leo was a magician – updating at least a thousand weapons and creating a thousand more new weapons, but as Percy peeped into the lab to ask about his bomb bracelet, Leo could only shake his head sadly.

Either way, they arrived, refreshed and filled with excitement. Along the way there, they had created battle plans, and when it was time, everything went down in flames of glory.

Olympus charged – sprinting the last hundred meters, ramming right into the headquarters. The Death Carts were sent ahead first, triggering a chain of fiery explosions across the front lawn. The agents ran after them, careful to watch their step, but Annabeth did feel his heart wrench when he saw a young man scream as he fell into a pit, followed by the awful sound of bones crunching.

At the same time, Titan agents poured from the Headquarters, dressed in armor as black as night, armed to the teeth, and hatred clearly painted across their faces. They ran forward, the two armies clashing like thunder, weapons screaming, sparks flying, and blood was definitely spilt.

Then, the Olympians came.

Zeus, as usual, was the first – his Master Bolt throwing sparks of brilliant electricity across the field, knocking out Titans ten at a time. Poseidon was next, stabbing with his Trident. Hades followed, every strike filled with darkness and danger. Artemis and Apollo were at the sides, picking off the more heavily armored adversaries with their arrows, and Hephaestus unleashed a flurry of fiery blows with a surprisingly high-tech cannon. The Titans were forced back, stunned, regrouping as quickly as they could.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. "Hurry!"

"Right!" Percy said, snapping out of his daze. The rest of the assault group followed after them.

Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna led the way, slipping to the side and effortlessly knocking aside any opposition in their way until they reached a little window near the back, covered in fresh iron bars. Hazel sprang forward, and almost lazily threw a small vial of Leo's acid over the metal, and instantly, the smooth surface began bubbling and sizzling. In moments, the bars were gone, the window smashed, and everyone tumbled in.

"Huh," Annabeth said. "Wait… the last time… was it a storage room?"

Reyna and Piper nodded solemnly. The last time they came here to rescue Artemis, it had been a storage room filled with boxes and dusty furniture. Now, it was a chamber, with glassy marble floors and a higher ceiling. Cold, white light streamed from the other windows, and despite the burn of exercise and adrenaline, Annabeth suddenly felt cold. A thick velvet curtain were several meters in front of them, stretching across the entire room.

Right on cue, the curtain fell, pooling on the floor like a puddle of velvety blood. Standing there in a straight line, faces cold, were the Twelve Titans.


	29. Charge

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Please review! They make me happy.**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

There was one moment, as brilliant as diamonds, as time seemed to still, freezing everyone in position. Both teams faced each other, weapons drawn, poised and ready…

Then, the moment shattered. The Titans charged, roaring, and Olympus roared back.

Percy and Jason lead the charge, bowling into the enemy lines. Percy slashed with his sword, opening wounds, while Jason stabbed and swiped, impaling a Titan on the leg, who reeled back with a cry of pain. Reyna hurled her javelin, the sleek bronze weapon sailing through the air before smacking into a Titan near the far end of the room. Frank and Hazel fought back to back, and Nico seemed to be everywhere at once, attacking from the shadows. Thalia fired arrow after arrow, and with each hit, a Titan fell to the ground, tangled in silvery nets, as Piper charged up for the kill.

A Titan lunged towards Annabeth. She leapt back, ducking low, feeling the blade whisk past her head. As the Titan leaned to the side, recovering from the momentum, Annabeth sprang up, knife ready, and hurled it at his throat. The Titan grunted as the knife dug into the thick leather padding around his throat, and Annabeth yanked it out and scurried back quickly as the Titan lashed back.

A foot caught Annabeth square in the stomach, and she grunted as she staggered back, her stomach on fire. She got to her feet, trying to steady herself, but blast it, it hurt. She definitely had a foot-shaped bruise all over her abdomen.

Leering, the Titan advanced, probably sure that he had a sure kill… but as he took his time, Annabeth reared back, and hurled her dagger. The little blade sailed through the air, and before the Titan could react, buried itself deep into his forehead. Soundlessly, the giant mass of a man crumpled to the ground, lifeless.

"Oh yeah," Annabeth grinned, hurrying forward and quickly tugging her knife out of the skull. She grimaced. It was all covered in blood and gooey brain matter. Disgusting. Really disgusting. Thank goodness she had plenty of bleach back at home. Her dagger was going to take a big bleach bath once this was all over. If it was all over.

Annabeth looked around her. After the initial rush of adrenaline, the battles were slowing, movements done more carefully and with more calculation. Everyone was still fending off pretty well, though there were a few injuries here and there. Frank had a scratch on his forearm, and Reyna cradled a black eye while Piper faced off against a Titan advancing towards them.

"Percy! Nico!" Annabeth yelled at them. They were side by side, pushing a bulky Titan against the wall. With a final kick, the Titan went down, and they hopped eagerly over. Percy looked definitely more scuffed, his hair ruffled, his armor ragged, but his green eyes were shining like stars.

"Yep, what's up?" Percy asked, his voice an octave higher, maybe from the excitement.

"We have to break through the line!" Annabeth said. "This is just the welcome mat. Kronos would be deeper in the mansion, and we can't waste all of our time and resources here."

"Excellent idea." Percy said.

"How do we break through the line?" Nico asked, wiping some sweat off his pale forehead.

"Percy, no!" Annabeth said, but again, it was too late. Percy let out a roar, charged towards a crack between two Titans, and burst through. Truly, it felt as if her entire life could be summarized by those two words.

The Titans reeled in surprise as Percy launched himself at them, his sword a gleaming arc as it sliced through armor and bone. Annabeth and Nico fell onto the staggering enemies, knocking them out or ending them quickly. Percy was truly a whirlwind of destruction, cutting them apart like wheat on a field. In moments, there was a rather decent gap, and Annabeth caught glimpse of a door through it. Without any hesitation, they charged through. Hopefully the rest of the team could dispatch the Titans quickly and follow through…

The door slammed shut behind them, and they scrambled for balance, back to back, weapons ready. They were in a room – a dimly lit room, with rich burgundy walls draped with swaths of silky velvet. A roaring fireplace was in a corner, making the room almost uncomfortably hot. But the largest structure of them all was the throne. A wide, golden throne easily the size of a car was at the far end of the room, all glittering jewels and rare metal.

Beside her, Percy suddenly sucked in a breath and glanced at her, eyes wide with panic as he raised his wrist. The cuff should have contained around twenty hours or so. Now, it seemed as if all of the time had fallen away, leaving only ten minutes.

"How?" Annabeth hissed, distraught.

Percy shook his head, panting. "No idea."

The fire suddenly dimmed, and the torches on the walls flickered. Out of nowhere, a good twenty meters ahead of them, were two figures. One was clearly larger, with a broad, bulky frame and overly ornate armor made of gleaming chainmail and plates that must have weighed a ton. Almost casually, he wielded a scythe ten feet tall, its edge gleaming with deadliness. There was no doubt that he was Kronos, the leader of the Titans.

But Annabeth was just staring, staring at the almost petite figure beside him – Luke.

 **Yeah, this is a short, bad chapter. Sorry, hopefully the next chapter will be better. This took me way longer than it should have.**


	30. Luke

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm really sorry about the long break I took – Quarter Four was without a doubt the most tiring segment of my short little life… though I know that 10** **th** **grade will be far worse.**

 **Either way, let's get going! Thanks for still sticking by, and we're getting really, really, really close to the end! Please review and have fun!**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Poor little Olympians," Kronos rumbled. His voice was deep, ancient, but at the same time booming, as if he was growling from miles under the sea. "Forced to serve under the tyrants you call your leaders, unappreciated and regarded as nothing more than an expendable army."

Percy rolled his eyes, and his voice was still confident, but Annabeth did see his hands wobble for a moment. "Yeah, I know. We've been through all that depression and denial and whatnot a long time ago before we came into this battle, so you can save your 'Come to the dark side! We have cookies!' speech, all right? Look, we know what we're doing, and… yep! We' re going to seriously kill you all and stuff! Right g-"

Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder quickly. From the corner of her eye, she saw Nico do a face-palm. "Percy, you're babbling."

"Right, but…"

"I'll take over." Annabeth said quickly. Steeling herself, she squared her shoulders grasped her dagger tightly, taking a deep breath and tried to wipe off every trace of fear from her face. And yes, she forced herself not to look at Luke, too. Her chest was bubbling, and she wanted to do nothing more than to break into sobs, but of course, there was no time for that.

"Kronos," Annabeth said, amazed at how steady her voice was, and she didn't quaver as she continued. "And Luke. You know you've lost. Your army is being slaughtered by the army of Olympus. The Twelve Olympians are facing against your Titans, along with our best soldiers. And we are here, ready to take you, too. Please, you know your fate. Please consider…"

"Surrendering?" this wasn't Kronos who spoke, but Luke. Annabeth felt her entire body go weak like melting butter, out of fear or relief, she had no idea. Luke's voice had changed, from the happy, easygoing man to a something more ragged, bitter, and mixed with all of it, the unmistakable edge of anger. "You're hilarious, Annie."

Annabeth growled, her voice a cold snap. "You don't get to call me that after you betrayed us."

Luke actually seemed taken aback as he paused for a second. Something flickered on his face, but it vanished quickly, replaced by all that rage and bitterness. "I don't care. But you want us to surrender? So what, so you could drag us back to pretty little Olympus in chains? Death would be a better option than captivity and shame."

"Um… guys?" Nico said quietly. "Can we fight now? We've talked a lot, and I'm getting a little bored."

"No!" Annabeth yelled. They had to be able to solve this without violence, because each battle could mean the death of her friends, family…

Either way, she was too late. Percy and Nico sprang forward, barreling towards Kronos, and the battle began. It was truly stunning, flashes of silver, bronze, and gold as the three sparred. Percy was the main offense, ducking and dodging the Titan's blows while Nico jabbed at the unprotected sides, his Stygian Iron sword a deadly lance. However, Kronos was the Lord of the Titans for a reason. His golden scythe was a monster in itself, cutting through the air with deadly arcs, and not even Percy dared to openly deflect blows from the deadly weapon, choosing to dive out of the way instead. One gash from it would result in a very painful death.

"Annabeth,"

Annabeth whirled towards Luke, cursing herself for not paying attention. He could have snuck up behind her and slit her throat without her suspecting a thing.

Luke strode towards her, unarmed. She scanned him for any weapons, but he didn't seem to have any.

And slowly, she glanced up at his face, which may or may not have been the biggest mistake of her life. He was still good-looking, but he was thinner, leaner. The lines of his face had grown deeper, each angle sharper and more prominent. The scar on the side of his face was livid, sunken deep into the skin, a dark red mark. But other than that… he was still Luke. Still the man she had worked with, the man who led her through the ups and downs of life… and still the man she loved? Annabeth blinked. Only weeks ago, she had been brimming with emotion for him, ready to live her life with him, but now… what had been so full was now empty, with only the barest of dregs left.

But then it hit her. She suddenly saw Frank, bloodied and bruised. She saw Hazel, lying ominously still on the sofa, a knife protruding from her chest. She saw the countless faces of the dead and dying soldiers on the battlefield, suffering because of his actions. And she saw herself too, hurt and lost and confused, stumbling through an ocean of misery – all because of him.

Annabeth roared, lunging forward. Luke stepped aside, eyes wide with shock, but she didn't hesitate, whirling back and driving the knife down. Luke barely staggered out of the way in time, millimeters away from losing a hand.

"Annie!"

She didn't stop, kept on attacking, lashing out with fists and feet, and everything she saw was coated with a sheen of red anger. She kicked, and Luke stumbled back, clutching his stomach, and the pain that flashed across his face filled her with savage pleasure.

"Stop!"

Luke suddenly vanished. Annabeth turned to face him, but something grabbed her back, and with there was a quick tap on her hand, and her knife clattered onto the ground. An arm wrapped around her throat, securing her in a headlock, and sent her crashing onto the ground. Annabeth screamed, clawing at the arm, fingers soon damp with blood, but Luke had her tight, and there was no way she could break free.

"Annabeth, calm down!" Luke said, but Annabeth fought harder. Luke's arm must look like a chunk of raw meat by now, but he did not let go. "Annabeth, listen to me!"

Annabeth stopped for a second, stunned. She'd seen Luke angry, sad, and frustrated, but she had never heard him use that voice before, like the voice of a leader.

"Good." Luke loosened his hold slightly, and Annabeth gulped deeply, glad for the extra oxygen. "I am sorry for everything that has happened, and… oh, how do I explain this?" Luke despaired for a moment. "I'm going to do something, but I don't want you to do anything. Don't come after me, don't try to stop me, or you will make everything worse. Do you understand?"

Annabeth struggled to speak, but what that came out was a burble of curses.

"Do you understand?!"

She nodded, almost meekly.

"Good." The hold loosened even more. "And…" Luke hesitated. "I've kept a secret, a huge secret. It's about time it came out."

Then, Annabeth was free. She fell back, lungs screaming, but she forced herself up, scrambling for her knife, but it was nowhere to be seen. Annabeth glanced up, just in time to see Luke sprinting towards Kronos.

Percy and Nico were definitely in big trouble. Nico had taken a hit from the scythe, clutching his ribs as blood pooled dangerously beneath him. Percy was covered in scrapes and bruises, but holding off desperately against Kronos alone, retreating with each step.

Luke charged, and in one smooth motion, yanked Percy out of the way, nearly throwing him across the room. Nico had fortunately dragged himself far enough and out of harm's way. And without breaking stride, Luke whirled, facing Kronos, and gleaming from his bloodied hand was Annabeth's knife.

"You," Kronos growled. The wrath and fury in his voice was enough to make the entire earth tremble.

Luke didn't reply, but shot forward like a comet. The scythe came arcing, but Luke dodged, never stopping, until finally, the knife was buried hilt-deep into the Titan's chest… but there was a bang. Luke screamed, and blood sprayed. It was the most terrible thing Annabeth had ever heard, and she heard another scream, of Luke's name, shrill, pained, and unstopping. It didn't take her long to realize that it was her.

Kronos had a gun. As Luke stabbed him, Kronos killed him.

Annabeth was running, running with everything she had towards them as both Kronos and Luke fell to the glassy marble floor.

 **Please review!**


	31. Finale

**Welcome back! A slightly quicker update than usual… (hehe). So please review! Thanks! :D**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Chapter Thirty**

Annabeth didn't know how it exactly happened, but she was on the ground as well, Luke's head in her lap as his blood pooled on the floor. The liquid was absorbed into her shoes and pants, sickeningly warm and sticky, but she didn't care.

"Annabeth," Luke croaked.

"It's ok," Annabeth whispered. She brushed a few strands of sweaty hair off his forehead. "I'm here."

"I know you're here." Luke said. His voice was weak, but there was a hint of his old smirk and sarcasm there. "And I'm forever grateful for that. But don't just sit there. Call the medics! I'm dying here!"

Annabeth snapped out of her daze. "Oh. Right. Nico! Percy!"

The two boys staggered to their feet.

"What… what just happened?" Nico mumbled blearily.

"Luke's dying!" Annabeth yelled.

"Right! I'll get the medics." Of course Nico was the first to get it. "Percy, can you check to make sure Kronos is really dead? Bye!"

With that, he was out the door as Percy went over to poke at Kronos's corpse. Fortunately, he was kind enough to give Annabeth and Luke some time alone.

Luke groaned, and Annabeth turned her attention back to him, and for an agonizing moment, she was paralyzed by her own helplessness. What could she do, really? She had no bandages, and her top was already soaked through with sweat and blood, and pressing those to Luke's wounds would likely cause infection. His hands were fisted over his chest, clumping the cloth of his shirt towards the wound, but it was bleeding through very quickly. His skin was already pale and sallow, and every breath rattled in his lungs before being pushed out.

"Luke, please, stay with me." Annabeth pleaded.

"Why does this feel like a romantic movie?" Luke mumbled. More and more of the old Luke was coming back, as if Kronos's death had freed him. It took everything she got not to burst into tears of relief… and grief because if those stupid medics didn't come soon, her Luke was going to die!

Annabeth laughed, but the sound was forced through her throat. "I don't care. Don't you die on me, all right?"

"Can't promise that." Luke's voice was so faint Annabeth wasn't sure if she had even heard it in the first place. But then his eyes opened. "One-two-three-four."

"What?" It was Percy this time, who had come over to see what was going on.

"The bomb on your wrist," Luke clarified.

"Oh! Right! Thanks a million!" Percy said. There was a click, and the wretched shackle slipped right off his wrist. "Wow, that worked! Thank you so much!"

Luke didn't say a thing, but grunted weakly. His eyes fluttered shut again.

"Luke? LUKE!" Annabeth yelled, smacking at his face. He stirred, but much more weakly. Death literally had him in her arms, and it would take her one step before he was dragged down into the Underworld. "Talk to me! You told me you had a secret, right? What is it? Tell me! Talk to me!"

Luke didn't seem to revive at all. "I… love… you…"

"That's not a secret," Annabeth's voice was shrill with desperation. "You already told me that when you visited me in my room!"

Luke didn't reply.

"Luke!" Annabeth was screaming now. Tears splattered onto his bloody face. "Luke! Luke! Can you hear me! Stay with me! Luke!"

Percy placed a finger on his neck, and found Annabeth's eyes, his own filled with nothing but sadness. "He's gone."

"No, he's not!" Annabeth took a deep breath, forcing back a sob, ready to shout again, but finding herself dissolving into sniffles instead. "Luke, please…"

The doors burst open, with a few medics and Nico in the lead, scurrying over to them, and then by the Twelve Olympians. All of them were covered in blood, soot, and gore, wielding their weapons with glory and power, thundering into the hall and ready for battle.

"KRONOS!" Zeus roared. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"You idiot," Poseidon scowled. "He's already dead."

Reyna, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Thalia ran over towards them, faces filled with worry. But behind them came Hermes as well, his face slack with shock and sorrow.

"We need a shroud." Percy was the first to speak, his voice cracking near the end as he stood to address everyone around him. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."


	32. Epilogue

**And because life is good now, a double update! :D**

 **A Game of Fate**

 **Epilogue**

It was a funeral. But it was also a feast. It was also a celebration.

Everyone returned to the hotel, where they burned the shrouds of the deceased in a private courtyard. Everyone was crammed there on the cool stone steps as smoke spiraled into the air. A cool gust of wind blew the ashes into the stars, where Annabeth was certain all of them would love it there. Everyone shed a tear for the loss of their comrades, and there was a long moment of silence.

Annabeth stood before Luke's shroud, watching the flames flicker. He really did love her. He really did. But she had chosen to ignore it the whole time, thinking that it was some trick or scheme, hoping deep in her heart that it was true, but never believing it. But now she knew.

And maybe a few weeks ago, she would have been delighted. It would have made her year, and she would have… Annabeth shook her head as she felt tears pricking at her eyes. There was no more point in thinking about what could have been, because there was no way to return to that time anymore.

But now… her love was fading. When Luke admitted that he really did love her, she loved him back. Fiercely. But for only one moment. Once his body was carted off to be cleaned and prepared for the burnings, that fire quivered, and smoldered out. A few weeks ago, it would have burned like wildfires for centuries. But it just winked out like a falling star.

It was a bit like an omen, wasn't it? Maybe it was fate telling her to move on. That Luke made his own choice, and his punishment was death, to be ripped apart from the girl he loved. But his punishment was not hers. She was still free to live, to laugh, to love. To love someone that was not Luke.

As the embers of his shroud died out and his ashes whisked away by the brisk wind into the open sky, Annabeth let him go.

* * *

After the funeral came the celebration. Everyone dried their tears and flocked into the Dining Hall, and it was a feast. The tables were bucking under the weight of platters of food and wine flowing into glasses. A whole roasted turkey carved by three waiters, heaps of potatoes, platters of exotic fruits, cakes of tiramisus and puddings, platters of roasted vegetables and racks of steaks and meats… it truly was a wonderful meal. Everyone sat among each other, with nobody at the head, Olympians and agents alike, with no distinction between rank and order.

Before Annabeth could do anything, her plate was filled, and she knew she shouldn't be celebrating, not when the deaths of so many were still fresh in her mind, but the excitement was contagious. The hall was filled with laughter and joy, and that was probably what the deceased wanted. Not for them to moon over their deaths, but to celebrate their victory against the Titans. Annabeth soon found herself smiling as she ate plate after plate of food and glass after glass of wine, and concluded that at the end of the day, life is good.

It grew quite stuffy very quickly. Annabeth grabbed onto a glass of sparkling water instead of the wines offered, and slipped out. The cool night air was absolutely blissful, brushing away the sweat from her face and neck. She let down her hair, which tumbled down her back and the snug emerald green gown she wore.

The path led her to a pool, where the blue water lapped at their stony barriers. She kicked off her heels, found a dry spot, and sat down, the water slipping up to her calves. Well, the hem of her gown did get wet after all, but that was fine. It'll dry quick enough.

"Kind of hot, huh?"

Annabeth saw Percy take a seat next to her, rolling up his pants before plopping his feet in as well. The Blue Lagoon he had in his hands swirled mesmerizingly, in sync with the waves below them.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "The air feels really nice."

"It feels good that everything's over, too." Percy said. "I mean, man, it's tiring. Fighting Titans is really exhausting."

Annabeth nodded. "After this, I think I'm going to be sleeping for a good twenty-four hours before I crawl out of bed and deal with the world."

"Same," Percy set his glass down. "And once I wake up, I'm going to spend the next four hours eating."

Annabeth laughed. "You know what? Me too. The day after tomorrow – let's meet up at that new steak place downtown. It's a buffet."

Percy grinned. "All right, hope they got a lot of insurance, because we'll be eating that place up before they kick us out."

Annabeth glanced up, finding Percy looking at her. His eyes were in a really lovely shade of sea green. Had she ever noticed them before? The blue and green intertwined very nicely.

He leaned forward, and suddenly, they were kissing. Annabeth leaned in, and she was at peace. It really was a nice kiss, not too rushed but not exactly slow either. It was as if they were meant for each other. Kind of.

Someone pushed Annabeth, and they broke apart, mirroring each others' expressions of shock as they tumbled into the pool, sending up jets of water that much to her delight landed directly onto their assailants. Whoops and catcalls and cheers erupted from the path, and Annabeth managed just to catch a glimpse of their friends laughing their heads off before water closed over them.

A hand reached for hers, and once again, they were kissing. And it was, without a doubt, the best kiss she had in her entire life.

 **And that brings us to the end of this journey! Hope you enjoyed it, and it's been a great pleasure and honor. Writing is always amazing, and I think this may or may not be one of my better works yet. XD**

 **Please review! And thank you guys so, so, so much for all of your support! :D**

 **Signing out,**

 **anajadenx.**


End file.
